


I'm Here

by Layla_159



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, But Tony and Peter are a family first, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Team as a Family, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Iron Dad, Mostly Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Team Cap friendly, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spider son, tony is such a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 74,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_159/pseuds/Layla_159
Summary: Tony Stark takes Peter Parker out to the mall. He then decides it would be a good idea to try and eat everything that Peter does.It doesn't go as planned and it all starts here.





	1. Mall Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever writing Peter and Tony fan fiction. I absolutely love their Father/Son relationship so I had to write a story of my own. This idea came from when my mom told me her sister tried to eat everything that she did for a week. My mom ran cross country and her sister didn't, so I bet you can guess how that went. I will probably add more chapters to this fic but I have no idea how long it will be. I really hope you all like it!

Peter sat in his last class of the day, anxious to leave and get on with the weekend. It was Friday and he couldn’t wait to go out as Spiderman, the feeling of swinging through the city is something that never go old. He was also excited for Saturday since he, Ned and Michelle were going out to the movies. 

 

His phone buzzed with a text and he carefully pulled out his phone to see who it was. 

 

**Hey honey, I’m just texting to let you know that I’m going to be working another late night. Don’t wait up. Love you** . 

 

Peter sighed, he tried not to let disappointment ruin his mood. He knew his aunt worked so hard for both of them. However, there had been more and more late nights recently. 

 

Peter sent a reply back saying:  **No worries Aunt May! I’ll just stay home and watch a movie or something :)**

 

Peter set his phone back down when he heard his teacher call out on someone. He sighed and placed his chin in his hand. He checked the clock, only 25 more minutes before school was over. 

 

His teacher was in the middle of a very boring history lesson when he heard his phone buzz again. He frowned, confused, who else would be texting him right now?

 

Thinking it was Aunt May again he pulled his phone out, only to be surprised when it wasn’t. 

 

It was a text from Tony Stark. 

 

**Hey Kid. You’re coming with me after school. Me and Happy will be here to pick you up.**

 

**Okay Mr. Stark. Is there a mission??**

 

**Nope.**

 

Peter was about to reply when he looked up and saw his teacher begin to walk around. He couldn’t risk it, he had to put his phone away. 

 

He wondered why Mr. Stark was texting him. Peter had just come over to the compound that past Monday when he had his day off from school and May had to work late. They had upgraded Peter suit and web shooters. So if it wasn’t the suit or a mission he wondered what it was about. 

 

“Hey man are you okay?” Ned asked from his desk next to him. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine why?”  

 

“You seem a little off.” 

 

“No I’m fine. I’m actually excited for tomorrow.” 

 

“Oh yes me too! I’m so excited to see the Nun.” 

 

“Same, And no hiding behind your popcorn this time!” Peter whisper-yelled. 

 

“That was one time!” 

 

“Mr. Parker and Mr. Leeds, please get back to your work.” 

 

“Sorry, Mr. Smith.” They both said at the same time. 

 

—- 

 

After class finally ended Peter practically ran out of the schools doors. 

 

He spotted the signature black car and quickly pulled open the door. 

 

“Hey Happy so do you know why Mr. Stark wants to see me? Because he just upgraded my suit and he said there wasn’t a mission so I wanted to know why he needed me—” 

 

“Hey kid.” Tony said with a smirk. 

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter screeched. He was so distracted he didn’t even know Tony was sitting there in the back with him. 

 

“Yes kid, in the flesh.” 

 

“See what I have to deal with everyday boss?” Happy asked, annoyed. Then he pulled out of the school's parking lot. 

 

“Mr. Stark….what’s happening?” Peter asked unsure. 

 

“Does something have to be happening kid?” Tony asked, “Can’t I just want to spend time with my favorite intern/superhero.” 

 

“I’m your favorite superhero?” Peter asked, perking up. 

 

“Oh god kid, forget I said that.” 

 

“Nope I’m never forgetting, I will hold you to that forever.” Peter said smiling. “So where are we going anyways?” 

 

“I’m taking you to the mall.” 

 

“What why?” 

 

“To shop, duh.” Tony said, rolling his eyes. Then he pulled out his phone. 

 

“Whatever you say Mr. Stark.” Peter joked, then he sneakily tried to pull out his phone. He had been wanting to take a picture-a selfie-with him and Mr. Stark. He had plenty that he managed to convince Friday to give him. He wanted to put together a scrapbook of him and Mr. Stark together. But he wanted a selfie of him and Tony together, even if the other man wasn’t looking. 

 

He took his phone and was about to take the picture when Happy accidentally drove over a pothole, and as a result Peter’s phone went flying on the ground. 

 

“Shit!” Happy cursed.

 

“Language.” Tony chastised then bent down to pick up Peter’s phone, “Here ya go kid.” But frowned when he saw the camera app was open. “Where you taking pictures kid?” 

 

“Um… yeah it’s kinda a weird hobby of mine.” Peter looked away embarrassed. 

 

“Well who would’ve thought that my little nerd intern was actually a photographer?” He smirked, “Can I see more pictures?”

 

“No!” 

 

“Okay…” Tony said, handing Peter his phone back. 

 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. 

 

—- 

 

Once they arrived Tony led Peter inside to the food court, he knew that the kid would be hungry. They both sat down and ordered Panda Express. Peter ordered a huge meal and for some reason Tony decided he would order the same. 

 

“Are you sure you can eat that much Mr. Stark?” Peter asked hesitantly. 

 

“Of course.” Tony scoffed, “I’m not about to be one upped by some kid.” 

 

“Okay, Mr. Stark.” Peter smirked. He knew that Tony was aware of his enhanced metabolism, but there was no way that Tony could keep up. 

 

Once they were finished they decided to go shopping. Peter picked out some clothes that he liked but when he went to pay, Tony stopped him. 

 

“There’s no way you’re paying.” Tony said seriously. 

 

“But, Mr. Stark!… I can’t possibly let—”

 

“Hello, kid. Billionaire.” He rolled his eyes, “Plus I took you here so it’s my treat. And don’t argue because you won’t be able to win.” 

 

Instead of replying Peter tentatively stepped closer to Tony, and wraps his arms around him. 

 

“I know you said we aren’t there yet but thank you.” He mumbled. 

 

Tony brought his arms around Peter and ruffled his hair. 

 

“You’re welcome kiddo.” 

 

—-

 

Tony couldn’t believe he was about to do this. He was really going to do this. 

 

The Tony Stark was about to enter Hot Topic. 

 

“Come on Mr. Stark, pleeeeeaassse.” Peter whined, “They have the best superhero shirts!” 

 

“Kid—”

 

“Come on Mr. Stark!” 

 

“Okay, fine.” He conceded, “Only because I know you won’t let this go.” 

 

“Yay! Thank you Mr. Stark.” 

 

“Whatever.” 

 

As they stepped inside Peter quickly ran to where the shirts were. He smirked when he found a Captain America shirt. 

 

“I think I’ll buy this one.” 

 

“Over my dead body.” Tony deadpanned. “However I will let you buy this one.” He smirked picking up and Iron Man shirt. With the quote “I am Iron Man.” written on it. 

 

“Okay!” Peter smiled grabbing it. “Only if you buy this one.” He said, holding up a Spiderman shirt. 

 

“No way!” 

 

“Mr. Stark, come on please!” 

 

‘“Nu-uh.” 

 

“Fine.” Peter said, fake pouting. 

 

“Aww don’t be sad, spiderbaby.”

 

Peter looked up shocked, “What did you just call me?” 

 

Tony smirked, “That’s your new name.” 

 

“No! No way! Mr. Stark, please no.” Peter said, pleading. 

 

“Nah, kid it’s a done deal.” 

 

“Fine.” Peter grumbled. 

 

Tony still held the Spiderman shirt. And when he looked away Peter snapped a picture. 

 

Once Tony payed for the shirts Peter wanted to eat ice cream. He ordered a triple scoop and Tony did the same. 

 

“What?” he said, “I told you I won’t be outdone by you.” 

 

Then afterwards they went shopping for shoes. 

 

And then after that Peter was hungry again. 

 

He ordered three slices of pizza and Tony did the same. He barely managed to finish, because he was so full. 

 

After that they went to a video game shop and a comic book store. They went through their favorites and Peter bought some comics about the X-Men. 

 

“You’re seriously buying those?” Tony asked dryly. 

 

“Yeah I love Wolverine! He’s so brave, tough and rugged in the best possible way.” 

 

“Looks like someone’s crushing on Wolverine.” 

 

“If you can’t appreciate that face and physique then you must be blind.” Peter said smoothly, “Plus I’m not buying it, you are.” Peter said sweetly. 

 

“You’re such a brat.” 

 

“Wait!” Peter said, “Spiderman and Iron Man together in a comic book store? We need a picture!” 

 

“You’re kidding.” Tony said, but was smiling anyways. 

 

“Nope!” Peter said, “Smile!” 

 

And Peter finally got that selfie. 

 

Once they finished paying Peter was hungry. Again. 

 

At this point Tony thought Peter must be screwing with him. 

 

“What? I am a growing boy and I’m hungry.” Peter said, crossing his arms, “And I want cheeseburgers.” 

 

“Are you trying to kill me?” 

 

“I’m not trying to do anything. You can always admit defeat you know, there’s no shame in that.” He said smirking. 

 

“Never.” 

 

“Come on, Mr. Stark. You’ll get sick.” 

 

“Don’t care.” 

 

The kid easily packed away a triple cheeseburger. 

 

Tony honestly thought he was going to go into a food coma. Why he was still doing this, he had no idea. 

 

Oh yeah, he wanted to prove a point. 

 

Once they finished, Peter wanted to go to the apple store. 

 

“Why would you want to go there?” 

 

“I want a new phone case!” He said pulling out his phone. 

 

“God kid.” Tony sad, “That phone looks like it should be in a history museum.” 

 

“Hey! Not all of us can afford top on the line phones.”

 

“No need for a new phone case.” Tony waved him off, “I’ll just make you a new phone, better than anything else out there.” 

 

“Seriously?” Peter screamed. 

 

“Yes seriously, now be quiet before I get recognized.”

 

“No ones recognized you the whole time we have been here.” Peter said looking around, “Guess you’re not as famous as you thought.” He smirked. 

 

“You better shut it kid. That’s a lot of sass coming from the notoriously sweet Peter Parker.” 

 

“Well I do learn from the best.” 

 

—- 

 

Once they were ready to leave Tony called Happy. 

 

“He’ll be here in twenty, kid.” 

 

“Okay.” Peter said, sitting on a nearby bench. 

 

Tony joined him, he was about to ask how school went when the kid jumped up. 

 

“Oh my god! Tony we have to go in the photo booth!” 

 

Tony paused, that was the first time he had called him by his first name. 

 

That must’ve been why he agreed. 

 

“Okay so we can do three silly poses but I want the last one to be a nice smiling one!” 

 

“Seriously spiderbaby? You’re giving me rules?” He scoffed. 

 

“Yes, this was my idea! Come on!” 

 

They both sat in the small booth, Peter practically on top of Tony. 

 

The first picture, Tony did his Iron Man pose and Peter did his web slinger pose. The second, they both stuck their tongues out. The third, they blew kisses to the camera. The fourth they both tilted their heads towards each other and smiled. 

 

After the booth printed the pictures, Peter spotted and See’s Candies. 

 

“Come on, Mr. Stark we have to get Chocolate.” Peter said. 

 

“Kid, I’m going to explode.” 

 

“No better way to go then death by chocolate.” He responded. 

 

He sampled a peanut butter patty and so did Tony. He was determined to keep up with the kid.

 

—- 

 

Once they got in the car, Tony became dramatic.

 

“Oh my god.” He moaned, clutching his stomach, “Someone take me to the hospital.” 

 

“Tony you hate hospitals.” Happy deadpanned. 

 

“He tried to eat everything I ate today.” Peter explained. 

 

“Hey I did do it!” Tony yelled. 

 

“Whatever you say boss. You better not puke on my floors.” Happy scoffed. “Peter do you have all of your bags?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah I’m good thanks!”

 

When they passed Peter’s apartment building he became confused. 

 

“Ummm…  Happy, I think you missed a turn.” 

 

“Oh no you don’t, Happy never misses a turn.” Tony said, “I texted your aunt. You did this to me kid.” He said, pointing at his stomach, “Then you have to stay over and take care of me. God knows Happy won’t do it.” 

 

“Damn right.” 

 

A warm feeling spread through Peter, Tony was having him sleepover. And Peter knew Mr. Stark could take care of himself. 

 

“Okay, Mr. Stark I guess I owe you that much.” 

 

This is how Peter ended up tending to a sick Tony. Once they got to the compound, Peter laid Tony down on the couch and put a wet cloth over his head. After that he gave him some Pepto. 

 

“Put on a movie.” Tony was so demanding when he was sick. 

 

“Which one?” Peter asked, getting up to grab the remote. 

 

“Don’t care, something good.” 

 

Peter ended up picking The Godfather, at Tony’s glance Peter explained, “What?” He said, raising his hands. “I’ve never seen it before.” 

 

“You’ve never seen The Godfather?” Tony yelled. 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Well you better pay attention.” He said, sitting up slightly, under the covers. “That’s it, I’m making a list of must-see movies that we are going to watch.” 

 

“Aren't I supposed to be focusing on… I don’t know? School.” Peter said, sitting down next to Tony. 

 

“This is part of your education.” Tony said, “Now shush.” 

 

As The Godfather began to play, Tony began to explain some of the backstory. Then he moaned out again in pain. 

 

“I told you not to eat like me.” 

 

“What do you know? Spiderbaby.” He snapped. 

 

Peter just laughed and patted Tony on the head. 

 

“I knew this would happen, I told you.”

 

“Whatever.” Tony sniffed, then laid back down and placed his head in Peter’s lap. 

 

“What?” He asked at Peter’s shocked face, “Your lap makes a good pillow.” He said as he nuzzled his head against Peter to get comfortable. 

 

Peter smiled softly and shook his head fondly. He was so lucky to have Tony. 

 

Then they both watched the movie until they fell asleep like that. 

 

Friday took a picture of that too. 

  
  



	2. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs someone to take him to the beach for a school assignment when Aunt May can’t. Luckily, Peter has Tony Stark in his corner. Beach adventures ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first let me start off with a huge thanks! I was not expecting the response to the first chapter. Your comments and kudos mean the world to me and really make my day. I love all of you! 
> 
> This chapter actually comes from a real assignment I had to do for my astronomy class. I did go to the beach with my dad and it was fun. It contains more banter between Tony, Peter and Happy but also some father/son bonding at the end. I hope you like this chapter as much as the first. :)

Peter, Ned and Michelle had the best time at the movies. However, the movie had scared them all so they decided to sleepover at Peter’s. And now, they were currently walking back to Peter’s place. 

 

Peter couldn’t stop laughing about when Ned got so scared he dropped his popcorn all over the person next to him.

 

“Dude you said I couldn’t hide behind my popcorn, you said nothing about dropping it!”

 

“Dude thats worse!” Peter exclaimed, laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

 

“You have no room to talk, loser.” Michelle smirked, “You spit out your ICEE when the Nun popped out and dragged the girl away.” 

 

“What?? That was a crazy jump scare and even you flinched.” Peter said. 

 

“You have no proof,” Michelle said calmly, “Right,  Ned.” 

 

“That’s right.” Ned smirked. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Peter gasped, “My own friend turning against me?” He said, placing a hand to his chest in false pain. 

 

“Hey did you guys remember to take the pictures for science class?” Michelle asked suddenly. 

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Peter asked, surprised. 

 

“You know the one where we have to go to the beach and take pictures of the sun.” Ned said. 

 

“Wait what? I totally forgot.” Peter shouted frantically. 

 

“Well I hope you’re free tomorrow because it’s due on Monday.” Michelle said. 

 

“Crap I hope May doesn’t have work.” Peter said quietly. 

 

“Yeah how is that going, man?” Ned asked, “She seems to be working longer lately.” 

 

“It’s uh… it’s fine.” Peter said, then a moment later they were at the apartment. 

 

Peter entered in the code and led them up. He didn’t want to admit it but, he was having this sleepover because he was lonely. May had been working more and more…. not only that but he heard May arguing with her boss. It seemed as if she was getting tired of all the late night shifts but seeing as though they didn’t have many options, she had to go in. 

 

However he didn’t want to think of that now, all he wanted to do was enjoy his friends company, and stress about everything else tomorrow.

 

So he settled in to play Mario Cart with his friends, they set up a pillow fort in the living room and began to race. 

 

—- 

 

Tony sat in his workshop alone, he was stressed to say the least. Things with SI had been… testy. He was no longer engaged with Pepper for starters. They were both so different. He still needed to be a hero and she still wasn’t completely okay with that. They both decided to end things as friends. 

 

Honestly, Tony knew it was for the best but as of now it was just a reminder of all the people he always lost. He thought back to his team, the Avengers… his family. They were split up now, but despite it all Tony still held out some small hope they could reunite. He had too, there was just too much that was lost. 

 

He thought back to Friday, spending time with Peter had been nicer than he thought. He had so much fun, it had been one of the best days he could remember having. He couldn’t help his growing attachment to the kid, he saw him as a son. 

 

Tony shook his head at that thought… there was a reason Pepper didn't want any kids with him. He wasn’t cut out to be a father. He had a horrible father and he didn’t want to ruin Peter. 

 

Tony knew he ruined every good thing that ever came his way. 

 

His best bet was to stay away from Peter, but then he looked up and saw the pictures they had taken in the photo booth. He had them framed and placed on his workshop table. 

 

Yeah,  _ good luck with that _ , he smiled. 

 

—-

 

The next day Peter groaned out loud when he realized his friends were truly gone and he had to do this stupid assignment. This would be the second time he would take pictures of the suns position. It was for the astronomy portion of their lesson. He was supposed to show how the position of either the sunrise or sunset changed the closer they got to winter. 

 

The problem was that he was pretty sure May wouldn’t be able to take him. He knew he could take the subway or bus but he wasn’t a huge fan of that. Besides he wanted to go with someone, however if May couldn't then he wouldn’t have a choice. 

 

“Hey sweety.” Aunt May greeted. 

 

“Hey, Aunt May.” Peter said, sitting at the kitchen counter, “How was work?” 

 

“It was fine, my boss told me they want to meet with me in a few weeks.” 

 

“What why?”

 

“They didn’t say, they just asked me to make sure I was free. I think it’s good news though.” She smiled.

 

“That’s great news Aunt May!” Peter smiled, “But there’s something I need to tell you.” He winced. 

 

“What’s wrong honey?” 

 

“Well I sorta forgot that I have an assignment due tomorrow. I have to go to the beach and take pictures of the sunset. I was hoping you could take me.” He said timidly. 

 

“Oh honey, you know I would love too.” May said smiling. 

 

Peter smiled.

 

“Why don’t we make a day of it?” May said smiling, “I can make us food and we can leave in an hour.” 

 

“Sounds great!” 

 

Things didn't turn out great. Turns out there was a huge accident and Aunt May had to be called into work. 

 

“I’m so sorry honey.” May said sadly. 

 

“It’s okay, May. Don’t worry I will figure something out. I promise.” He smiled. 

 

And with that she was out the door. 

 

—- 

 

Peter spent the next 30 minutes sulking. He knew he was screwed, well if he really wanted to he could make it to the beach but he was just really sad. He knew how hard May worked, it was just hard to be alone sometimes. After Ben, Peter and May became extra close. They needed each other to get through their loss. However now May had been gone more and more and Peter couldn’t help but miss Ben more when she was gone. 

 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. 

 

He opened it without looking through the peephole and was greeted by a sight he wouldn’t forget. 

 

“So kid are we going to the beach or what?” Tony said, standing in Iron Man swim trunks.

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter yelled. 

 

“Yes, in the flesh again.” He smirked behind his sunglasses. “Your aunt called and said you had a school assignment you had to do. I got food in the car and Happy is waiting, so let’s go.” 

 

“Um, are you sure you’re not too busy?” Peter asked hesitantly. 

 

“Kid I wouldn’t be here if I was.” Tony said, stepping into the apartment. “Just get your things and let’s get going.” 

 

“Okay!” Peter said, excited quickly running to his room. 

 

The smile on Peter’s face alone was worth all the yelling Pepper would give him for missing his meetings. 

 

—- 

 

When they finally got to the beach it was around 3pm. 

 

Peter was surprised when Happy got out of the car as well. 

 

“You're coming with us?” Peter asked. 

 

“Well yeah kid, do you have any idea what it’s like to work for this guy.” He said, pointing to Tony, “Everyday is like a year. I need my relaxation.” 

 

Tony scoffed, “Any excuse to lay down and do nothing.” 

 

“Boss that’s your job.” 

 

Peter burst out laughing.  

 

“Don’t encourage him!” Tony said, “Great, now you’ve got my intern turning against me.” 

 

“Yeah yeah.” Happy said, grabbing the beach chairs. Then he looked at Tony pointedly, “Only you would wear Iron man swim trunks.” 

 

Peter laughed again. 

 

“Um, you have no fashion sense so I don’t know why you’re talking.” Tony said, crossing his arms. 

 

“Whatever.” 

 

“Kid grab the food and the umbrella and I’ll grab the boards.” 

 

“Boards?” Peter asked. 

 

“Yeah we are gonna boogie board.” Tony smiled. 

 

“Oh no, you two can, I am going to stay on the sand.” Happy said. 

 

“For a guy with the name Happy, you sure are grumpy.” Tony said, “Oh my god I’m gonna call you Grumpy now! You already had a name from one of the seven dwarfs, I’m just giving you the one that fits.” Tony said, excitedly. 

 

“Mr. Stark, stop teasing Happy. You couldn’t last a week without him.” 

 

“You know what? I think I’ll work for you kid.” 

 

“Sounds good.” Peter said, as they began to walk away towards the water. 

 

Tony simply gaped at them. 

 

—- 

 

Boogie boarding with Tony was honestly one of the funniest experiences ever. 

 

Happy was “working on his tan” while the Tony and Peter were in the water. 

 

“This is so ridiculous.” Tony said, getting his hair out his eyes. 

 

“What? It just takes practice, Mr. Stark.” Peter laughed. 

 

Tony couldn’t seem to catch any waves, while Peter caught every single one. They both currently stood at the shore, then they walked back in the water. 

 

They were swimming in the water where it came up to their chests. They appreciated the calm while waiting for the perfect wave. 

 

“Thanks for coming out all this way on such short notice.” Peter said, gratefully.

 

“Of course, kid.” Tony said. “I really don’t mind helping you, especially with school stuff.” He paused, “It must suck that your Aunt couldn’t come though.” He added, slowly. 

 

Tony wasn’t sure how to breach the subject with Peter. He had noticed May had been working more. He knew it had to be hard on Peter. 

 

“Nah, it’s okay Mr. Stark. She works very hard, so I understand.” He smiled, “Plus you're pretty great, yourself.” 

 

The words sent a feeling of warmth through his body, despite the cold water. But before he could return the sentiment, Peter threw a piece of seaweed on his face. 

 

“Oh my god, that’s disgusting! Peter!” Tony yelled. 

 

Peter began to laugh hysterically and swim away from Tony. 

 

“I’m going to get you back kid!” Tony exclaimed, swimming after him. 

 

However Peter couldn’t get very far, because before he knew it a huge wave came and knocked him over. Tony saw it, so he was able to duck under. 

 

Tony came back up with a big breath and laughed as he saw the kid tumble all the way to shore. 

 

Peter knew nothing but salty water up his nose and sand in his ass. 

 

“Serves you right, kid!” Tony yelled, half laughing and half helping Peter up. 

 

Peter coughed and groaned. 

 

“That’s the last time I throw seaweed at you.” He said, taking Tony’s hand and standing up.

 

“But guess what? I was able to catch the wave after that!” Tony said, proudly. 

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Well yay for you then.” He said hoarsely. 

 

“Can you two keep it down! I’m relaxing here.” Happy barked at them. 

 

Peter looked around quickly, then smiled mischievously. He picked up some wet sand and then ran over to Happy snickering.

 

Tony followed, knowing this was going to be good. 

 

Peter threw the wet sand at Happy, it landed on the center of his chest with a huge plop. 

 

“Hey!” He said yanking off his glasses. 

 

Right as Happy looked up and took off his glasses, Peter shouted, “Oh my god Tony, why would you do that?” Then he ran for it. 

 

“Seriously Tony?” Happy shouted, then grabbed some sand and threw it at him. 

 

“It wasn’t me! It was the kid!” Tony shouted, raising his hands up in an innocent gesture. 

 

“Oh, please.”  

 

Tony then ran after Peter, and grabbed some more wet sand and threw it at him. 

 

Then Happy joined in and the three of them had an all out war. 

 

“Happy join me!” Peter exclaimed. “Together we can defeat Mr. Stark.” 

 

“No way kid! He’s my employee. He’s loyal only to me.” 

 

Happy stood with his hands behind his back, “I’m loyal to no one.” He deadpanned, then used both of his hands-which were filled with wet sand-to hit both Peter and Tony square in the face.

 

Tony hadn’t laughed this hard in as long as he could remember. He had tears coming down his face, as he saw Peter nail Happy right in the face with a fistful of wet sand. 

 

The fight continued until Tony and Happy were too exhausted to go on. Try as they might, but they simply couldn’t keep up with a teenage superhuman. 

 

They all walked back to their umbrella and food. Happy grumbled beneath his breath and laid back down in his chair and passed out, not even bothering to clean off. 

 

Peter giggled at the sight and Tony ruffed his hair, making sand fall in his eyes. 

 

“Stop it, Mr. Stark!” 

 

“What’s wrong, Spiderbaby?” Tony laughed. 

 

“Nothing.” Peter said and smiled brightly at him and Tony’s heart just about melted. Because this kid was just too adorable. 

 

“Um, Mr. Stark?” 

 

“Yeah, kid?” 

 

“Is it okay if I eat now.” Peter asked, timidly. 

 

“Yes!” He said, “Of course, I’m sorry I forgot.” Tony smiled, “I got you your favorite, the sandwiches from Mr. Delmar.” 

 

“Oh my god! Thank you Tony.” Peter said, then hugged him quickly. 

 

“No problem, kid.” Tony said, trying to hold back the emotion that threatened to leave him. Truth was, Tony had been having a hard day. He missed his old team and Pepper. When May had called him, he felt bad for being relieved she was busy. Peter just made Tony so happy, he was the kid he never had. 

 

They sat in silence eating their food and by the time they were finished, the sun was beginning to set. 

 

Peter basked in the beauty of it for a moment, it had been so long since he had seen a sunset. Last time he did… Ben was around. 

 

Tony took a moment to appreciate the scene as well. Not just the sunset, however it had been a while since he sat and saw one. It was just so nice to sit here with his kid and not be bothered. Not an ounce of stress or sadness inside him. He would never forget this day. 

 

He snapped out of his thoughts when Peter got up and took the pictures he needed. 

 

“Are you positive the pictures are clear?” Tony asked, “We have to make sure you get a good grade.” 

 

“They’re good, Mr. Stark I promise.” Peter said, suppressing a grin at his mentors concern. 

 

“Well let me see, just to double check.” He said insistently, then took Peter’s phone. “Okay, I guess they’re fine but if you want I can have Friday give you some HD photographs of tonight's sunset.” 

 

Peter tried to suppress a fond eye roll, “It’s fine, Mr. Stark I promise, our teacher justs wants us to make an effort to take them.” 

 

“Well, okay then. If you insist.”

 

“There’s something else…” Peter said. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I’ll have to come back to this same location in a few weeks… to take more pictures of the sun.” He smiled, “It’s so I can show how the sun shifts as we get closer to winter.” He explained. 

 

“Sounds like a plan kid, I’ll pencil it in.” He smiled. Tony knew Peter could have May take him then. This was Peter’s way of trying to spend more time with Tony, and the other man couldn’t be happier. 

 

The sunset was beautiful, the kind that had vibrant yellow and orange but then dark red and purple at the ends. 

 

Peter turned his camera around and turned to Tony, “Selfie time?” He asked timidly. 

 

“God kid, you're too much.” He said shaking his head fondly. 

 

The selfie was perfect, red cheeks and sand-filled hair. 

 

Then as a joke, Tony and Peter took one with a sleeping Happy. 

 

“I’m totally using that for blackmail purposes.” Tony said, snickering. 

 

Then they both sat down and put t-shirts on so they wouldn’t get cold. 

 

Peter looked up to the sky, now that the sun was down the moon was more visible. 

 

“The last time I was here was with my Uncle Ben.” Peter said quietly. 

 

Tony’s heart just about broke, “I’m sorry Peter.” 

 

“It’s okay,” he said, looking up, “Maybe he gets to explore the universe now. He always loved space.” Peter said. 

 

“Well I’m sure if anyone gets to, it would be him.” Tony said. 

 

“How do you know?” Peter asked. 

 

“Because he raised the most amazing kid out there.” Tony smiled. 

 

Peter couldn’t believe his ears,  _ Tony thought he was amazing?  _

 

“I know you miss him kid, and I know I’m not much, but I’m here for you kid. Always.” Tony said sincerely. 

 

“Not much? You mean so much to me Tony.” Peter said, with such honesty that he had to believe him. 

 

Then Tony leaned in and gave him a hug and Peter held back tightly as Tony ruffled his kids hair. 

 

They both held on and looked up to the stars for a while. 

 

—- 

 

Later on when Happy woke up, they packed their things up and loaded them into the car. 

 

“Thanks again, Mr. Stark! Now I won’t fail this assignment.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah kid. No worries.” He said, “Plus it was a bonus to have see Happy covered in mud, you’ve never looked better buddy.” 

 

“I’m not your buddy.” Happy grumbled. 

 

Then they all got in the car and began to drive back home. Peter and Tony in the back. 

 

Peter was quiet during the car ride, mostly because he was so tired. But honestly he was content, he had the best day. 

 

At some point he felt himself drift off with a smile of his face. 

 

Halfway through the ride, Tony noticed Peter’s eyes beginning to droop. Before long Peter passed out, leaning on Tony as he slept. 

 

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter, letting the kid sleep soundly against him. He pointedly ignored Happy's smirk in the rear view mirror. 

 

_ Yeah,  _ he thought,  _ His kid is the best thing that ever happened to him.   _

 


	3. Pack Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony invites Peter to the lab for some upgrades, however things don’t go as expected. Peter winds up opening a closet in Tony’s lab filled with old stufff. What they find in there causes them to learn some new things about each other. Get ready for some cute stories!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I really hope you like this chapter, this idea just came to me randomly but I felt like I had to write it once it came to me. Let me know what you think. Your comments and kudos never fail to make me smile :)

The next few weeks fly by for Peter. He has finally seemed to have found his groove, school is going well and the extra late night hours for May seem to be going away. He gets to spend quality time with his aunt and balance his life as Spiderman. 

 

Peter has also been spending more time with Tony. After the trip to the beach, it’s as if Mr. Stark let go of keeping him at arm's length. Mr. Stark invited him more and more to the tower, they worked on the suit or sometimes he would help him with his homework. 

 

However, this week has been intense for Peter. He had decathlon meetings back to back and he had a lot of science work he needed to do. All he had to do was get through today, because tomorrow his project would be finished and turned in. 

 

He sat at home, ready to just get his project finished so he could finally be done and the weekend would be here. 

 

—-

 

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had just about finished the upgrade on his new armor. Working with Shuri specifically was amazing… she had a truly brilliant mind. 

 

While things on the tech side had been going well he couldn’t help but frown when he thought about the SI and everything else. Things had been going fine per-say, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before he would have to start revising the accords and by consequence see Steve. 

 

He shook his head out of those thoughts, time to focus on what was going good in his life: Peter. 

He had been loving spending time with the kid and they had become closer. Even Happy seemed happier, he snorted. He was planning on inviting the kid over for the weekend, but it sucked that he had to drive all the way out to the compound. 

 

Tony was considering buying back the tower. He wasn’t positive if he should yet, but with the future of the Avengers unsure he thought it might be a good idea. 

 

That and it was closer to Queens and a certain spiderbaby. 

 

But that had nothing to do with it, nothing at all.

 

—-

 

Peter sighed happily as heavily stretched out in bed. His science project was finished and school went surprisingly well. He, Ned and MJ all hung out at lunch and made plans to go to the fair in a few weeks. He honestly couldn’t wait, life was looking up. 

 

He turned when he heard the door to his apartment open. 

 

“Hey Aunt May.” 

 

“Hey Honey, So I was thinking we could go out for Thai tonight, then go for ice cream at Al’s. Figured you could use a treat after your hard week.” She smiled. 

 

“Wow yes that would be great!” Peter said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. 

 

As they sat together and waited for their meal, Aunt May got a text. 

 

“Who was that?” Peter asked, curious. 

 

“It’s my boss,” she said, “He wants me to meet with him next week on Monday.” 

 

“Okay…” Peter said. “Well I’m sure it’s good news.” 

 

Aunt May started talking about the possibilities of maybe a promotion when Peter’s phone buzzed with a text. 

 

**Hey kid, so I asked your aunt and you’re going to be coming over tomorrow to spend the night at the compound.**

 

Peter smiled then looked up at his aunt. “So you talked to Mr. Stark?”

 

“Oh yeah he called me asking if it was okay if you spent the night over at the compound. I said it was okay as long as you were fine with it.” 

 

“Well yeah of course I am, but you’re okay with this?” He asked.

 

“Peter, I’ll be the first to admit I wasn’t Stark’s biggest fan. But I see how he is with you, he looks out for you and I could always use the extra help. And he helps you with Spiderman. But how is he with you?” 

 

“Well… he’s great. He helps me with my suit and teaches me things. He seems like he really wants to help me succeed.” He said. Then he started to wonder…  _ why did Tony want to spend so much time with him? He was just some kid from Queens.  _

 

“Well I’m glad then sweety.” She smiled, then rubbed his arm. 

 

**Sounds great, can’t wait! :)**

 

—- 

 

Happy picked up Peter the next morning. As expected, the kid was bouncing with excitement, “Oh my god, Happy I’m so excited to spend the night. The only other time I got to was when Mr. Stark was sick to his stomach and now maybe he’ll let me see his armor or work on it. Oh god what if I’m not smart enough to—”

 

“Peter, calm down.” Happy interrupted, “You are one of the smartest people I know. And Tony knows that too. You don’t have to worry.” 

 

Peter smiled softly at Happy’s response. Recently, he and Happy had been getting along better. He seemed less grumpy than before. 

 

“Well thanks Happy, at least you believe in me.” He joked. 

 

“Always will, kid.” 

 

—- 

 

When they arrived at the compound Tony immediately took Peter down to the lab. 

 

“So I was thinking you could maybe help me with my armor, I was considering adding some of your webbing.” 

 

“Seriously?” Peter’s eyes bulged. 

 

“Yeah seriously.” Tony laughed. 

 

“You want to add my webbing to your armor?” 

 

“Yes but with some modifications. I want to use it so that either it can be used to seal gashes in the armor or also as a corrosive to break through strong metal. That way I don’t have to bang or ballast my way through something, I can be stealthy.” 

 

“Wow, um yeah that sounds amazing.” 

 

“Think you could help me with the formula?” 

 

“Absolutely!” 

 

So that’s how they spent the first hour, working on modifying Peter current web fluid to something newer. 

 

They were close to a solution when Tony asked Peter for a screwdriver for in order to open his armor where the web fluid supply would go. 

 

“Hey kid, do you think you could hand me a screwdriver?” 

 

“Yeah sure.” He said, but when he went to get one he found that there wasn’t one there. 

 

“Um, Mr. Stark… you don’t have one here.”

 

“What? Ugh I must’ve lost or left it again.” He said, “Friday, where’s the nearest screwdriver?” He asked. 

 

“It would be in your lab closet boss.” 

 

“I’ll get it,” Peter said, then walked to open the door. 

 

When he did a mountain of stuff fell on him.

 

“Shit! Kid, you okay?” Tony asked, wincing as he stood up and walked to Peter. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Peter said as he stood up and dusted himself off, “What is all this stuff?” 

 

“Just some old junk, I guess.” Tony said, rubbing his neck. 

 

“Ms. Potts has been trying to get you to clean that closet out for months, Sir.” Friday supplied. 

 

“Well I can see why I avoided it.” Tony replied sarcastically. 

 

“What’s this?” Peter asked picking up a case of glass. As he inspected it he realized it was an arc reactor...but it was crushed and encased in some glass. 

 

“It’s um… it’s my first arc reactor. From the very first suit.” 

 

“Oh…” Peter said in awe,  _ this was the first reactor?!  _ “Why do you have it?” 

 

“It was a gift at first and now it’s a reminder.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked. At Tony’s silence he quickly added, “I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I didn’t mean to pry.” 

 

“It’s okay kid, sit down.” He laughed, moving a hand to Peter’s shoulder. 

 

They made a nest surrounded in Tony’s miscellaneous items. 

 

“This was my first arc reactor so when I got back I upgraded and created a newer version of this one. When I wanted to throw it away, Pepper encased this one in glass with a plaque that said ‘Proof that Tony Stark has a heart.’” 

 

Peter laughed at that. 

 

“But then, my business partner Obie turned on me and stole my reactor and put it in a suit that he made from the remains of my old one. So I had to use this reactor one last time to fight him. I won but I had to kill him.” Tony paused, taking a breath, “He was like a second dad to me, he was family. But he turned on me. He tried to take my life and then my company and then my creation. Once the fight was over I took this reactor and put it back in the glass.” 

 

Peter stared at Tony with wide, sad eyes, “I’m so sorry Tony, I didn’t know that happened to you.” 

 

“It’s okay kid, it’s in the past now.” 

 

“That doesn’t mean it still doesn’t suck. You trusted Obie, he was your family and family is supposed to love you and help you.” Peter said firmly. 

 

“Alright kid, you're right.” He said, ruffling Peter’s hair. 

 

Peter turned his head away and when he did, something else caught his eye. 

 

“Ooh wait what’s this? Is it a trophy.” 

 

Tony sighed and crossed his arms, “Yeah that’s a trophy kid.” 

 

Peter looked at him expectantly. 

 

Tony sighed again and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Fine kid, have it your way. That’s a trophy I got for when I won a music competition… for piano.” 

 

“You played piano??” Peter yelled. 

 

“Yes I did, indeed.” 

 

“Can you play something now?” 

 

“Mmmm I don’t really feel like it.” He smirked, “Plus I am a little rusty.” 

 

“Sir is being incredibly modest.” Friday piped up, “He played at Disney Hall at the age of only twelve. And he won several more competitions for playing as well as composition.” 

 

“Mr. Stark that’s amazing! I have to hear you play! Pleeeeaaaseee.” 

 

“Kid, come on, we have other more important things to do. Plus I haven’t played in years.” He said looking away. 

 

“Sir is lying, Mr. Parker. He practices at least once a week. When everyone is either out of the tower or asleep.” 

 

“Keep talking and I’ll donate you to MIT!” Tony threatened. 

 

A second later a picture popped up on a hologram, a twelve year old Tony stood holding his trophy onstage.” 

 

“Oh my god! That’s so great, look at you.” Peter said laughing. 

 

“Friday! I just told you to stop!” 

 

“You said to no longer speak, you said nothing about visual demonstrations.” 

 

Peter kept laughing but didn’t laugh for long because a second later a picture of an eight year old Peter popped up. 

 

“Oh my god Friday, how did you find this?” He screeched, trying to stand up so Tony wouldn’t see. 

 

However, Friday simply moved the hologram and Peter knew that he lost. 

 

“Oh my god is that you spiderbaby?” Tony asked, delighted. 

 

Peter put his face in his hands and uttered out, “Yes…” 

 

In the picture stood a eight year old Peter with a missing front tooth. However he smiled proud in front of his replica of the solar system which won the competition of his third grade class. He wore a super nerdy science t-shirt and was throwing a thumbs up at the camera. 

 

“Well,” Tony said, amused, “I guess brilliant kids do start early.” 

 

“Oh my god, someone kill me now.” 

 

“Now why would I do that? I think I’ll just use this at my next lecture at MIT.” 

 

“Mr. Stark, you’re never going to let his go, are you?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

Peter sighed then looked around, “But you will play piano for me right? Or can you teach me? How did you learn?” 

 

“My mom taught me… I didn’t get to spend much time with my parents. But my mom always tried to at least see me once a week. And she loved music so she taught me how to play.” 

 

“That sounds like fun.” 

 

“It was the happiest I ever got as a kid.” 

 

“What about your father? Did he ever teach you?” 

 

“No, he thought music was unimportant. He only valued science and physics. He said arts were useless.” 

 

“Doesn’t sound like a nice dad.” 

 

“He wasn’t, kid.” 

 

Peter had always sensed that Tony had a complicated relationship with his parents. He was surprised that he shared this much. So he decided to share a story of his own. 

 

“You know, I was very young when my parents died but I do have one memory that stuck with me. It was pretty close to before they left but I remember they took me out to a famous ice cream place. And we all sat down at a booth, ordered the family challenge sundae and we won. Our picture got hung up on the wall. I remember my dad telling me that I could do anything I wanted if I put my mind to it. Of course, he said that right before we started eating and I asked him if he thought we could finish on time. I got sick from the ice cream that night so both my parents stayed up and let me watch the Star Wars movies for the first time.” 

 

Tony was completely moved by the story. Peter never talked about his parents. He was so shocked that all he could manage was, “That’s why you love Star Wars so much…” 

 

“Well that and they’re freaking awesome. But I do feel like I get a small part of them back when I watch them.” He smiled softly. 

 

Tony cleared his throat and blinked quickly to rid himself of unwanted tears. 

 

“So what do you say we take a break here? Let’s go order some pizza, what do you say?” 

 

“I love pizza!” 

 

—- 

 

After they ate, Tony and Peter ended up watching a movie instead of returning to the lab. 

 

“What’s next on the list?” Peter asked. 

 

“We still have to finish the last Godfather movie.” 

 

“Mmkay.” Peter said, but then tried to hide a yawn. 

 

Halfway through the movie, Peter fell asleep. He leaned on Tony again in his sleep. 

 

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and rubbed his back. 

 

“God, kid you’re making this a habit. And I don’t know how I feel about it.” He said, only daring to speak since Peter was asleep. 

 

Peter nuzzled his head against Tony’s chest and then wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle, clinging to him like an octopus. 

 

“Never mind, kid. I just decided I love it.” 

 

—- 

 

When the weekend was over Peter was sad but also happy. He went home with a huge smile on his face and practically jumped into his apartment.

 

The next day after school, he couldn’t wait to finally tell his aunt how it all went. Since she wasn’t there when he came home Sunday night. 

 

“Hey Aunt May! I had the best weekend—” he cut off when he saw his aunts face. 

 

Aunt May stared at Peter sadly, motioning for him to sit down. 

 

“Aunt May, what’s wrong?”

 

“Remember when I told you that my bosses wanted to meet with me?” 

 

“Yes…” 

 

“Well they met with me to tell me that they were planning on laying a lot of the nurses off. The hospital wanted to ‘fix their broken system’.” She said bitterly. 

 

“So…” Peter said slowly, “You don’t have a job?” He asked worriedly. 

 

“Well that’s what I thought until they informed me they bought I was the most talented nurse there. They offered me a job, to travel to other hospitals to teach and train other nurses.” 

 

“So… you have to take this job?” He asked, trying to process all the information at once. 

 

“Well it’s that or I’m unemployed.” 

 

“There’s no way you could keep the job you have here.” 

 

“No Peter, trust me I tried.” She sighed, “Besides I think this could be a great opportunity, to travel and help other nurse help people. The right way.” 

 

“Okay… so what does that mean for us?” Peter asked, heart beating fast. Would he have to move with her? Would he have to move schools? How would it work if May was constantly traveling? 

 

“I’m not sure but I think I might have an idea.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So surprise! Cliffhanger...sorta? Don’t worry, I have a perfect solution for May’s new job predicament :)


	4. Earthquake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected earthquake hits New York so Peter and May try to escape their building, but things don’t go as planned. Luckily Peter has a super protective Iron Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter came to me because there was an earthquake recently right near where I live. It wasn’t huge but it was strong enough to scare us a little. After it was done we laughed it off but I decided to make this chapter a bit more serious. Warnings for anxiety attacks and well earthquakes. If these topics scare you please don’t read! And to everyone else, I hope you enjoy and stay safe!

“You have an idea?” Peter asked, disbelieving. 

 

“Well, let me explain some things first.” May said, taking a breath. “I won’t start this new job until February of next year. That gives us a little over  four months to come up with a plan. And my job offer is for a year, to travel around and train different nurses. And from there we will see where things go.” She sighed, seeing Peter’s sad face she added,  “I know it’s not ideal but I will be here for the important stuff. I will get time off for holidays, your birthday and school events. But for the majority time, I’ll be gone.” 

 

Peter paused and took a breath, that was a lot of information to take in. 

 

“So… you will be gone then?” Peter asked slowly, “So where does that leave us?” He asked, fidgeting slightly on the sofa. It wasn’t like the idea appealed much to him. His uncle was already gone and now May would be leaving too. He didn’t like the idea of her so far away. 

 

“Well Pete, just know that even though I’ll be away doesn't mean I’ll be gone. I want to be part of your life. I will be checking in constantly and keeping track of how you’re doing.” 

 

“Thanks, May.” Peter smiled, “So where am I going to live?” 

 

“Well the way I see it we have two options.” May said, “It all depends mostly on what you want, and what you feel most comfortable with.” She took a breath, “Now the first option is to stay with your friend Ned. I’ve spoken to his mom and you know they have that spare bedroom that you could use as yours. It would be a little crowded but she seemed like she was willing to make it work.” 

 

“Well I mean I would love to live with Ned, he’s my best friend.” Peter smiled, then frowned, “But… we don’t know what will happen after the year is up. What if you need more time? Or you get another job offer?” Peter asked. He didn’t want to add in his head that he would also have to lie to Ned’s mother’s face about being Spiderman, everyday. 

 

“I was thinking about that too which is why there’s another option.” 

 

“Which is?” 

 

“You could live with Tony Stark.” 

 

“What?” Peter nearly choked on his own saliva, “Did you…did you talk to him about this?” 

 

“No, I’m just considering it now. I’m not sure I’m entirely comfortable with Stark being responsible for you. But I wouldn’t have to worry about you having everything you need and you could stay for longer.” 

 

“I don’t know May…” Peter said, nervously wringing his hands together,  _ Tony would probably be bothered by having to be responsible for a teenager.  _ “What if he doesn’t want that?” Peter asked, strained,  _ Maybe he would, he has been spending more time with you lately-but that’s not the same as taking care of a kid— _

 

“Well either way I’m going to talk to him.” May said, “I just want us to have our options open.” 

 

“Okay…” 

 

—- 

 

Tony stared intensely at the screen in front of him. He knew he was supposed to be reviewing the documents that Pepper had sent over to him, but that’s not what had his attention. 

 

He currently stared at a listing for the old Avengers tower, apparently the person who bought it didn’t want it anymore. 

 

Which provided the perfect opportunity to buy it back. Well, if he wanted too. 

 

And oh boy, did he want. 

 

“Tony did you finish the—” Pepper cut off as she saw him hyper focused on the screen. 

 

“Oh hey Pep!” Tony said too quickly, closing the laptop and leaning back on his chair. 

 

“Tony.” She narrowed her eyes, “What are you doing?” 

 

“Nothing. Just you know—” he gestured, “Working.” 

 

“Right.” She said slowly, “So since you’ve been working do you have the contract documents that I gave you  reviewed and signed?” She asked rhetorically.

 

“No.” Tony said, looking down. 

 

“So back to my original question.” Pepper said, “What were you doing?” 

 

At Tony’s silence, Pepper piped up, “Friday?” 

 

“Boss was looking at the recent listing of what was the old Avengers tower.” She supplied. 

 

“What?” She asked, “Why would you be looking that up?” 

 

“Because…” 

 

“Because—why?” Pepper asked, “Are you in contact with the others? Do you want to give them their old home back?” 

 

“No.” Tony said. 

 

“Is this about reliving the past?” 

 

“No!” 

 

“Then what is it?” She paused, “Wait…. is this about that Parker kid?” Realization dawning. 

 

“His name is Peter.” Tony said pointedly, looking away from her. 

 

“So that’s what this is…” she said, “Do you want to be closer to him?” She asked, in a softer tone than how she was just speaking. 

 

Tony was about to vehemently deny it when the photo on his desk fell off. Normally he would be happy for the distraction but then the ground started shaking violently. 

 

“Earthquake!” Pepper yelled, taking cover. 

 

_ Shit!  _ Tony thought,  _ I need to get the suit!  _

 

—-

  
  


Peter and May were preparing for a quiet dinner in when the shaking started. They both reached for each other and expected the earthquake to gradually go away. 

 

But it didn't, it only got worse. 

 

“May!” Peter shouted, “I think we need to get outside!” He cried, realizing things were only getting worse. 

 

“Yeah you’re right honey!” She said, “Just cover your head please.” 

 

Eventually the shaking and jostling stopped. 

 

Peter and May quickly got up and quickly made their way out of the kitchen. They wanted to get out of the building as soon as possible. It was on the older side, and they could feel that if there was an aftershock, there was a chance of parts of the building coming tumbling down. 

 

Peter and May walked hand in hand to the front door, Peter hesitated for a second, thinking about getting his Spiderman suit. Just as May was opening the door, the ground began shaking again. 

 

This time Peter wasn’t as lucky, because the shelf next to the TV leaned over and was falling towards him. 

 

Acting on instinct, Peter shoved May out the open door right as the shelf fell on top of him. 

 

“Peter!” May shouted as she struggled to get to him and help him. But the door to the apartment was slammed shut and it was hard to open as the ground was jostling.

 

He was pretty sure his leg broke. And the shaking was only getting worse.

 

Peter was focusing his efforts on not having a panic attack. He told himself it was only a shelf on his leg and not concrete.  _ It’s not concrete, you’re not under a building, there is no vulture, May is fine, she’s gonna be okay, I’m going to be okay—  _

 

Then all of a sudden, his vision was filled with red and gold. 

 

_ —-  _

 

Tony was freaking out to say the least. This earthquake had to be of at least a 6 or 7 magnitude. 

 

He quickly summoned his suit and got Pepper to safety, “Friday scan compound, make sure no one is injured.” 

 

“Everyone is safe, boss.” 

 

Tony smiled slightly, then frowned quickly. He was glad that the structure he build was effective. He made this building especially to stand earthquakes. 

 

However if it shook his building this badly, then the outside world must be much worse.

 

_ Peter!  _ He thought,  _ Oh god, please let my kid be okay.  _

 

“Don’t worry, kid. I’m coming. Friday, take me to him now!” 

 

“Setting fastest route to Parker residence.” 

 

As Tony flew at top speed to Peter’s house, his heart was hammering. 

 

“Friday, call his cell.”

 

“His phone is off, boss.” 

 

“Then check his suit!” 

 

“I’m afraid it’s offline, boss.” Friday said, concern evident in her tone. 

 

Tony choked on a breath.  _ Oh god, Pete, don’t be dead. Don’t be hurt, please, you’ll be fine. You’re fine, you have to be!  _

 

His heart raced as he made it to the building and flew into the hallway of their floor. 

 

He was greeted with the sight of May, alone on the ground. 

 

The shaking finally stopped. 

 

“Friday scan her.” 

 

“No injuries boss.” 

 

He flipped up his faceplate, “May, where is Peter?” He shouted. 

 

“He’s in there! Tony get him please!” 

 

Tony immediately blasted through the door and spotted Peter hyperventilating under a shelf. 

 

“Peter! It’s okay Pete I got you.” He said, crouching in front of the kid and slowly lifting the heavy shelf off of his kid. “Friday scan now!” 

 

“Broken leg and Peter seems to be suffering from a panic attack.”

 

He threw the shelf to the side and then stepped out of the suit, cradling Peter in his arms. 

 

“Peter please listen to my voice,” he said as the kid kept panting, “Peter, breathe with me,” he said taking an exaggerated breath. That’s right, good job just follow me.” He said as Peter slowly came back to himself. 

 

“That’s right. In. Out. You’re doing great Peter.” Tony soothed. 

 

“Mr…Mr. S-Stark?” Peter mumbled. 

 

“Yeah Pete it’s me.”  

 

“W-why—”

 

“Because I’m here to help you, kid. To keep you safe.” 

 

“My leg hurts.” He said sleepily.  

 

“I know, Pete.” Tony mumbled, pressing a kiss to the crown of Peter’s head. “It’s fine, I’ll going to take you and May back to the compound.” 

 

“Okay.” Peter said softly, then passed out. 

 

Tony knew the kid fell asleep because of exhaustion. Due to the panic attack and the fall from adrenaline. 

 

Tony just held Peter for a moment. Trying to calm his own breathing. 

 

“It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re fine. Peter’s fine. It will all be okay.” He chanted, as tears of relief began to fall. 

 

He looked up when May approached. 

 

“Is he okay?” She asked softly. 

 

“He will be. Come on May.” He said standing up with the kid in his arms. “Let’s get you both out of here. You’re staying at the compound.” 

 

—- 

 

Peter stayed asleep the whole ride to the compound. Tony had carried Peter and called another suit for May. Then he secured their apartment. 

 

They were finally at the compound and Peter’s leg was being casted by Dr. Cho. Tony and May were currently waiting for her to be finished. 

 

“Don’t worry, May. Your apartment is secure and I checked for anyone else in the building. No one was horribly injured. You can go and get your stuff whenever you want.” 

 

“Thanks Tony… for everything.” Her voice a mix of awe and…. realization? 

 

“Yes of course. I’m just sorry I didn’t get to you both sooner.” 

 

“You did more than enough.” She said. 

 

Then Doctor Cho came out. 

 

“So luckily we have a clean break here. It won’t take too long to heal, especially with his healing factor.” She smiled, “He is still asleep, but that is to be expected. You all can sit with him if you want, but we checked him for everything and there are no other injuries.” 

 

Tony nodded his head, of course there wasn’t anything else. Friday checked him. 

 

May began to walk forward but Tony lingered behind. As much as he wanted to pick Peter up and hug him, he wasn’t sure how May would feel about that. 

 

She obviously sensed his apprehension, so she rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. 

 

“Come on, Tony. He needs both of us.” 

 

—- 

 

Peter woke up in a hospital room or at least what he thought was a hospital room. Funny though it looked a lot like the one in the compound. He knew from various injuries he sustained as Spiderman, and needed Tony’s help. 

 

He was greeted with the sight of May on one side, holding his hand… and Tony on the other. 

 

“Hey Pete, how are you feeling?” May asked. 

 

“I’m..fine.” 

 

“Peter, are you sure you feel okay?” Tony asked urgently. 

 

“Yeah I feel fine.” He said, shifting in the bed. “Our apartment… what happened?” 

 

“Tony took care of it.” She said, “You don’t have to worry.” 

 

“The city took a hit.” Tony said, “A lot of places, including school might be closed for a bit.” 

 

“My leg?” Peter asked. 

 

“Should be fine in a week or two.” Tony said. 

 

“Oh my god what about Ned and MJ?” Peter asked frantically. 

 

“I had Friday check on them, they’re fine I promise.” Tony smiled. 

 

“Thank you, Tony.” Peter said, then leaned over the bed and gave him a huge hug. 

 

Tony sat shocked for a second before recovering and hugging the kid back. 

 

May saw they needed a moment alone and got up to leave. 

 

“I’ll be waiting out here for you, Peter.” She said, kissing his forehead. Then without another word she was out the door. 

 

“You don’t need to thank me.” Tony said softly, running his fingers though Peter’s messy hair. 

 

“Still, you came right away.” Peter insisted. 

 

“Well what else was I going to do?” 

 

“What?” Peter asked, disbelieving. 

 

“Pete…” Tony said, “You scared me so much. When I saw May but not you-god I was terrified. I thought you were horribly hurt or worse.” His grip on Peter tightening. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Peter said, meekly. 

 

“It’s okay, accidents happen. Just next time, please try to get to a safe place as fast as possible. But I’m proud of you kid.” 

 

“Thanks.” He said, then looked up at Tony and smiled slightly. “You helped me a lot though?” 

 

“How? All I did was come get you both.” Tony said, a tad bitter, thinking he should’ve had a protocol already installed for a situation like this.  _ Aren’t I supposed to be prepared for anything? _

 

“Well I when I was under that shelf and the ground was shaking… I don’t know I guess I just realized that this was the first earthquake since Ben died. And he would always come and get me and May. He would always make sure we were okay, no matter how big or small it was.” Peter said. 

 

Tony didn’t know what to say, so he just stayed silent. 

 

“And then you came,” Peter continued, “And helped get both of us out of there. You protected us. So thank you, Tony.” 

 

“Don’t thank me, Pete. It was my pleasure.” He said hoarsely, eyes moist. 

 

Peter just smiled and held on. 

 

“Okay now that we are done with mushy feelings.” Tony said, pointedly, “What do you say we have ourselves a movie night?” 

 

Peter beamed in response. 

 

—- 

 

The three of them sat together in the common room together each holding fresh hot chocolate, but most importantly, they were safe. 

 

They were watching The Last Holiday, with Peter wedged against Tony’s side. Tony slowly lifted his arm and guided it around Peter’s shoulders, holding his kid close. 

 

“I really love this movie, it’s so hilarious.” Peter said. 

 

“Really? I’ve never seen it before.” Tony added. 

 

“Seriously Mr. Stark?” Peter yelled, “It's a classic, we watch it at least twice a year if not, more.” 

 

“Wow well it must be a must-see.” 

 

“And Queen Latifah is-well literally queen.” 

 

“Kid you don’t think I know that?” Tony smirked. 

 

May sat there smiling, quietly watching the two interact. A minute later Happy walked in and looked relieved when he saw that Peter was okay. 

 

“Are you guys watching The Last Holiday without me?” He said, going for fake annoyance to hide his concern. 

 

“We just started it.” Peter said, “Come sit with us?” He asked timidly. 

 

“Well who am I to pass up such an awesome movie?” He said, then sat down next to May. 

 

Once the movie finished Peter found himself again asleep on top of Tony. He took a minute to just bask in the moment.  _ His kid was here safe. He didn’t get hurt or worse and I’m so grateful.  _

 

“Is he alright?” Happy asked, quiet yet serious. 

 

“He’s fine.” Tony said, “Just a little banged up.” 

 

“Tony?” 

 

“Yes, May?” 

 

“There’s something I need to talk to you about.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter some important discussions will be had. Let me know what you think! :)


	5. Discussions, Pillow Forts And Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and May have some important discussions. Peter wants to thank Tony for everything that he’s done for him. Cue pillow forts and paintings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super fun to write and I really hope you all like it. There was so much dialogue to write and that’s why it took longer for me to get out. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also you are all amazing with your comments and kind words! I know I’ve said it before but it means the world to me when you comment and it always puts a smile on my face.

“You want to talk?” Tony asked nervously, immediately tightening his arms around Peter. Oh God here it comes. She’s gonna tell me that I can’t see Peter anymore. That today proves that I’m unreliable and that he’s better off without me—

 

“But, can we talk in another room please?” May asked smiling, nodding her head towards a sleeping Peter.

 

Oh this is bad, this is so so bad. “Sure.” He replied smoothly, “How about we take it to my office.”

 

“Sounds good.” She said. “Mr. Hogan, do you mind watching—”

 

“Happy is fine, and don’t worry I’ll keep an eye on him.” He smiled.

 

“Thank you.” May said, looking really pleased.

 

Tony reluctantly let go of Peter, If she’s about to kick us out of Peter’s life, why is she acting so nice?

 

—-

 

Once they made it into Tony’s office, the air instantly became serious. And of course Tony’s heart shot up to like, a thousand beats per minute.

 

“Do you want to talk to me about today?” Tony began quickly, gripping the desk with his hands, “Because I already had Friday insert a protocol for future earthquakes or other natural disasters. That way as soon as it happens you and Peter will have instantaneous prote—”

 

“Tony it’s fine. Please just listen to what I have to say.” May said seriously.

 

“Okay.” Tony said quietly, head bowed.

 

“I would like to start off by saying that today I realized that I heavily misjudged you.” Tony’s head snapped up at that, but as he opened his mouth to speak, May held up her had. “No Tony please listen to me. I honestly didn’t trust you all that much, I knew Peter worshiped you as a hero, so I thought that worship clouded his judgment. I thought he was only spending time with you because he is Spiderman and Spiderman has powers. I guess I never truly believed you had his bests interests at heart.” May said, then took a breath.

 

“But when I saw you spending more time with him these past few weeks. I saw him become a happier kid, and you were there for him when I couldn’t be and for that, I thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Tony said quietly, releasing his death grip on the desk.

 

“Now, when I saw today—how fast you came, and how worried you were that Peter was hurt, I knew you truly cared about him.” May smiled.

 

“Of course I care, May.” Tony said empathetic, “I swear I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing like this ever happens again.”

 

“Tony, you did amazing today. You stepped up by helping Peter and saved both of us. We could’ve been hurt or worse if not for you.” May took another breath, “When Ben and I got married, we never expected to have a kid. But then we got Peter, he’s my son and I can’t tell you how thankful I am to you. Not just for saving him but for guiding him.”

 

“It’s no problem May. I love spending time with him and he’s a gift to the world, really.” He said, running a hand through his hair. “He’s a gift to me.” He added, quieter.

 

May smiled a genuine smile, “That’s why I need a favor from you. A big one.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Well you haven’t heard what I have to say yet.” May said, “I’m sure you noticed that my job has had me working more late hours.”

 

Tony nodded silently.

 

“Well, long story short the hospital is in the process of huge change. They are laying off almost all the nurses, and reworking a lot of old systems. However they offered me a job, to start I would be gone a year to travel around to train other nurses. And from there we will see where things go.” May took another big breath, “I need to know if it would be possible if you could take care of Peter while I was gone.”

 

Tony was shocked into silence. This is not what he expected when May asked to speak with him. He was completely taken aback. But when that wore off he was flooded with extreme happiness.

 

Apparently May didn’t take the silence to well, because she spoke up a second later.

 

“Of course I realize that you’re a busy man, a hero as well as a businessman. So taking care of and having a kid live with you is a huge—”

 

“I would absolutely love to.” Tony cut in.

 

May was surprised to hear that, because her mouth snapped shut.

 

“That would be.” Tony said, clearing his throat, “I would really love to have Peter here. I would take care of him. Don’t think that just because I am Iron Man that I would ignore or neglect Peter. Or that I would just be stressed.” Tony closed his eyes, then looked right into May’s eyes, “Ever since Peter entered my life I’ve been happier. That kid he’s one of a kind.” Tony gestured, seemingly at a loss for words, which for Tony Stark was a funny sight. “Peter is really important and if you let him stay with me I promise he would be my top priority.” He said with finality.

 

“Well then, I’m thinking this could work Tony.” May said smiling.

 

Tony only beamed in response.

 

—-

 

After about an hour of discussing the logistics: When May would leave, when she would visit, when Tony would take Peter to visit and some ground rules for Peter that they agreed on. May and Tony seemed to have a solid plan.

 

The only thing left was Peter’s school.

 

Currently Tony Stark lived at the Compound upstate. And Peter’s school was far from that area. Tony was going to tell May that he had a solution when—

 

“Boss,” Friday cut in.

 

“Yes Fri?”

 

“Your offer on the old Tower was currently accepted.”

 

Tony stilled in surprise, “That’s uh great Fri, thank you.”

 

“Of course boss.”

 

“Well.” May said, smiling slyly “Seems like someone’s been busy.”

 

Tony rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks turned slightly red, “Yeah I was going to tell you that I had a place closer to Peter’s school so there wouldn’t be an issue with location.”

 

“Thank you Tony, you’re really doing a lot for us.”

 

“It’s not a problem May.”

 

“Well if you’ll excuse me, it’s late and I really do need to get some sleep.”

 

“Of course,” he waved her off, “Sleep well.”

 

As May walked out Tony took a huge breath and smiled. He couldn’t believe Peter would get to live with him. This was beyond what he ever expected but not beyond what he had hoped.

 

He wrapped his arms around himself and silently thanked himself for making the offer as soon as he got Peter to medical. He knew he wanted to be closer to Peter after this happened. Apparently he would get to be a whole lot more than he thought.

 

A warm feeling spread through him as he realized he as so excited for his future with Peter in it.

 

—-

 

The next morning Tony had a huge breakfast prepared for May and Peter. And by huge that meant breakfast the size of a buffet that you would see at really nice hotels.

 

“So I got pretty much everything you guys could want.”

 

“We can see that. Thank you Tony.” May smiled.

 

“Yeah thanks Mr. Stark!” Peter said excitedly, as he dug into hashbrowns and bacon.

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and eating May excused herself, “Okay Pete, I have to go to work. But I’ll see you at dinner.” She said kissing his forehead.

 

“Okay Aunt May, be safe.”

 

“Alright honey. Also, before I leave I got an email from school, they informed us they would be ready to be open in a week.”

 

“Okay thanks for letting me know.” Peter said.

 

And with that she was out the door.

 

Once she left, Tony decided to talk to Peter.

 

“Hey Pete,”

 

“Yeah?” Peter replied, a bit hesitant.

 

Tony wasn’t sure how to begin this conversation, so he just decided to dive right in, “So I talked to your aunt…about future living arrangements…”

 

Peter’s eyes widened with understanding, “Oh my God, did she ask you—Mr. Stark you don’t have to let me live with you. I’m so sorry, please don’t feel forced to—”

 

“Kid, breathe please.” Tony smiled.

 

Peter become quiet.

 

“Listen I don’t feel forced. At all. I would love to have you here. I recently bought back the old Avengers tower. You would have your own room there. That way you could go to the same school and still be close to Queens. Don’t worry, we will figure this out together. Besides it might be fun.” He smiled, “Unless, of course you don’t want to live with Iron Man.”

 

Peter jumped up and barreled into Tony, “Oh my god of course I want to live with you that would be amazing, I absolutely think the tower is awesome and it would definitely be so much fun,” he said as he hugged Tony’s middle tightly.

 

“Okay kid sounds great, but now I have to breathe.”

 

“Oh sorry!” Peter shouted then jumped back.

 

Tony immediately fought a frown at the loss of contact.

 

“It’s all good. Now why don’t we go work in the lab. There are some upgrades I want to work on with you.”

 

“Okay!” Peter jumped excitedly.

 

—-

 

Later that night they had pizza for dinner. May was still at work. Apparently there were meetings she had to attended.

 

They were debating about pineapple on pizza when Pepper called.

 

“Hey.” Tony said. “Yeah I know, Pep. I got them signed already and the rest is about to be done…”

 

Peter began to tune out the conversation and finished his pizza then went to the living room. After that he got an idea.

 

He began to take the pillows off the couch and build a fort. He took the blanket off of a nearby loveseat and placed it over the whole thing. Then he turned the tv on and relaxed.

 

A minute later Tony walked into the living room. He smirked when he saw Peter.

 

“May I come in?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Tony carefully placed himself in the fort. “I never have made one of these before.” He said.

 

“What a fort?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Seriously, Tony? That’s like a requirement of childhood! You have to make a pillow fort.”

 

“I guess you would be an expert, you are such a child.” Tony smirked.

 

“Hey! Get out of my fortress.”

 

Tony laughed. “Nah, you don’t mean that.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Tony watched as Peter attention was captured by the tv. He never had this before, growing up his childhood was cold at best. He knew how much he missed out on and did his best not to dwell on it. But now he was getting everything back through Peter. He smiled as he realized this was his life now.

 

“Hey kid, do you think this fort could use some popcorn and more pillows?”

 

“I think they could use both those things.”

 

Tony got up to make popcorn and Peter added more pillows to the floor to make it more comfortable.

 

“Oh wait there is one more thing we need!” Peter said then shot up.

 

“What could it possibly be kid?”

 

“Here we go.” Peter said then entered back inside with a flashlight and flicked it on. He then proceeded to make shadow puppets.

 

“Give me that kid.” Tony said then made his own, frankly amazing shadow shapes and puppets.

 

“Wow you’re actually pretty good at that.”

 

“I am a man of many talents.” He deadpanned as he made a spider shadow cast on the wall of their fort.

 

Peter snorted and suppressed an eye roll.

 

Then they both settled into their little safe nest.

 

Tony had never felt so warm.

 

—-

 

Peter Parker was a nerd in more ways than one.

 

And he was proud of it.

 

He wanted to get Tony something as some kind of thank you for letting him move in with him, and as a thank you for everything. He wanted it to be a sort of housewarming gift, except for a high tech tower not a house, and he had already lived there before.

 

Whatever.

 

So he asked May to go out shopping with him. It was Saturday so she had the day off. They decided to go out for a nice lunch.

 

“I don’t know what to get him May!” Peter exclaimed, frustrated. “I mean the man can buy literally anything he wants.”

 

“That doesn’t matter, Peter. Think about it, how many people do you believe actually got Tony something because they cared? It doesn’t matter what it is so long as it comes from the heart.”

 

“Ugh that’s so cheesy.”

 

May laughed, “Cheesy but true.”

 

Peter stopped, suddenly he had an idea.

 

“I think I know what to get him.” Peter said, suddenly, “Can we go to an art supply store please?”

 

“Sure thing, Pete.”

 

Once they got back Peter asked Friday to make sure she would alert him if Tony was approaching his room. He wanted to work on his painting without worrying about interruptions or Tony getting any idea of what he was doing.

 

“Don’t worry Mr. Parker I will let you know when Mr. Stark arrives. However he has many meetings today and likely won’t be home for a couple of hours.”  

 

“Thanks Friday. Oh and also you can call me Peter.”

 

“Sounds good Peter.”

 

And with that, he got to work. Not many people knew that he could paint. Most assumed he wasn’t artsy since he was a science nerd, but that couldn’t be further from the truth.

 

He set out to first sketch his drawing on the canvas he had bought. It was pretty big and it was of good quality. Not super expensive but enough to make his painting nice.

 

He sketched out a close up of very detailed Iron Man flying. He made sure to include as many details as he could, from the repulsors to the reactor all the way to the Iron Man mask itself.

 

Then he added himself.

 

But instead of having himself fly next to Iron Man swinging from building to building, he had himself holding onto Iron Man from a web. The webbing was attached around the waist of the Iron Man suit as if he had just hitched a ride. He drew himself in the spidey suit hanging on with one arm holding the web and the other hand with a thumbs up.

 

Once he was happy with the sketch he began to paint it. He never noticed before that both him and Tony shared so much color red in their outfits.

 

He made sure to make the lines as crisp as he could and he silently thanked his enhanced vision to spot any mistakes.

 

After three hours of intense painting he was finished. Save a few minor details.

 

However his project wasn’t done. Once the paint dried Peter pulled out his old Iron Man mask. He had gotten it from storage when he And May were out earlier. Tony had their stuff moved since the building was in bad condition. The mask was the one he had gotten as a kid, also the one Tony Stark saved him in at the expo.

 

He taped it on the other side of the painting then wrote the meaning behind it along with his thank you.

 

Once that was done Peter added a few more finishing touches to the painting. Then he added a title: “The Superfam”.

 

Peter smiled when he was finished, feeling the satisfaction of hard work done.

 

Once Peter washed up and changed his clothes—he was a total mess and couldn’t leave behind evidence, he somehow managed to get paint all over his face—Friday alerted him that Tony had just come home.

 

“Mr. Stark is here and he brought Thai food.”

 

As if on cue Peter’s stomach growled, he realized he sorta forgot to eat in between painting.

 

“Sweet, let him know I’ll be there in a minute!” Peter exclaimed, as he grabbed his panting and set it carefully sitting vertically on his desk to dry.

 

He couldn’t wait to have dinner with Tony, but more than that he couldn’t wait to see the look on Tony’s face once he saw his gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda like the idea of Peter being artsy. Remember in the first Spiderman movie how Tobey Maguire drew a design for his own suit? I kinda took that idea and ran with it. Also I’m so excited for future chapters, I have some really fun ideas planned for the holidays and for future trips since May will be traveling :) Let me know what you thought in the comments!


	6. Homemade Ice Cream and Food Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants to make homemade ice cream with Tony, a food fight is the result.   
> Also moving day comes and so does the unveiling of a certain gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is longer than my usual ones. Your comments were so sweet on the last chapter that I wanted to write something longer for you all. I really hope you like this! Also just so everyone knows I got the instructions for ice cream making from the Food Network. So the part with the directions is entirely theirs. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew. Let me know what you think!

Of course, since he was Peter Parker it only took five days for his leg to heal. He thanked his silent healing again for its miracle work and stretched out on his comfortable bed in his room in the compound. 

 

There had been a moment or two when he almost hurt himself again… one when he tackled Tony and two when he ran out of his fort to get the flashlight. He just couldn’t help himself! He never in a million years expected to be living with Tony Stark or be in a pillow fort with the man. 

 

He shook his head and laughed at himself,  _ How is this my life?  _

 

He took a glance at the painting and smiled. He had managed to hide it successfully in his room with Friday’s help. There had been a few close calls where he was trying to add a detail or two when Tony almost walked in on him. Thank god Friday had warned him before. 

 

It was two days before they were going to move to the tower. 

 

Technically Peter wasn’t supposed to move into the tower until May left in February and it was only mid September. However since the earthquake happened their building was pretty much destroyed. The owners said it would take a few months to reconstruct. So Tony of course just told him and May to move in early along with the rest of SI. 

 

Peter was ecstatic, he felt as if things were finally going well. He had a theory… he thinks is the reason why he healed so quickly. His enhanced healing was amazing but maybe being the least stress free he has been in a while helped him heal even quicker. 

 

Another thing to thank Tony for. 

 

—- 

 

Tony ran his hands through his hair as he finished upgrading Peter’s suit. Tony wanted his ki— _ Peter’s  _ suit to be perfect for when he went out as Spiderman. However for the first time, he realized he wanted to tell Peter no. It’s not that he didn’t want Peter to be a hero—that would be hypocritical on his part—he just didn’t want the kid getting hurt. He was starting to understand May’s fury at him when she found everything out. 

 

_ Oh god I have it so bad.  _ He realized. 

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, pulling Tony out of his thoughts. 

 

“What’s up, kid.” He said, “And Pete, we really need to stop with the whole ‘Mr. Stark’ thing. That was my dad. Please call me Tony.” 

 

Peter looked a little surprised, “Sorry…. Tony.” He said shyly. 

 

Tony grinned, “See there you go, I knew you were a smart one.” 

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Whatever,  _ Tony _ . I just came down to see if my suit was ready. I really want to go patrolling tonight.” 

 

“Yeah, kid the suit is done. But I’m not sure you should be going patrolling on that leg.” 

 

Peter sighed,  _ if it’s not May, then it’s Tony,  _ “Mr.—Tony I swear I’m fine, you checked my leg yourself. I won’t be out too long, I promise.” 

 

Tony looked like he wanted to argue, “Okay… fine, but you can’t be out past ten.” 

 

“Ten?” Peter yelled. 

 

“Take it or leave it, kid. At least until we settle in and move into the tower.” 

 

“Do you not trust me?” Peter asked. 

 

“I trust you, it’s just the rest of the world I don’t trust.” 

 

“Okay… what about eleven?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Please.” He whined. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because I said so!” Tony said, exasperated. 

 

“Fine.” Peter muttered. Then took his suit and left. 

 

“Well that went swell.” Tony mumbled. 

 

—- 

 

After his little episode with Peter, Tony decided to check on things with SI. So far he had finished everything that Pepper had asked him to and things were looking good. 

 

Against his better judgment he asked Friday, “Hey Fri…. pull up news about the rogues.” 

 

“Boss—”

 

“What? Give me some credit! I could always just hack into whatever system they have and find out myself.” 

 

“Whatever you say boss.” The she displayed the most recent news.

 

What he saw wasn’t what he was expecting.

 

Instead of news about Rogers, there was news about  _ Pepper.  _

 

The title read “Pepper Potts moves on from the Avengers and Tony Stark?” 

 

There were several more articles but they all showed the same pictures of Pepper with some mystery man. In one picture you could see them leaning in for a kiss. 

 

Tony looked down and let out a long breath. He knew this day would come, but now that it was here it sucked. They had announced their separation a few weeks before Peter had become more prominent in his life. 

 

He still loved Pepper, he always would. While the romantic feelings were almost gone, he still cared about her immensely. And just because he wanted her to be happy didn’t mean he particularly enjoyed seeing her with other people. 

 

It was just another reminder of how he always seemed to fail people. He failed to be in a relationship with Pepper, he failed to work things out with the Avengers, he failed to keep Rhodey safe, he always failed. 

 

_ What about Peter?  _

 

_ It’s only a matter of time.  _

 

But then he looked at the pictures from the photo booth at the mall again. 

 

_ Maybe this time I’ll get it right.  _

 

—- 

 

Peter whooped with joy as he flew through Queens. 

 

Man he loved being Spiderman, he loved helping the little guy. Especially since he used to be the little guy himself. 

 

He swung from building to building looking for any action. He settled on top of a tall building in Queens and decided to wait. 

 

“Hey Karen.” 

 

“Peter.” 

 

“Anything good I should know about?” 

 

“Nothing to report Peter.” 

 

“Hey Karen.” 

 

“Yes, Peter.” 

 

“Do you think Mr. Star-I mean Tony, is annoyed with me?” 

 

“Why would he be annoyed with you Peter?” 

 

“Because…. I don’t know? I argued with him earlier and now he is forced to live with me.” 

 

“Master Stark has never seemed annoyed with you Peter. He has inserted many protocols in the suit, more than what would he considered necessary.” 

 

“So you're saying that he thinks the suit is important?” 

 

“I’m saying Mr. Stark cares about you.” 

 

Just when Peter was about to reply Karen cut in, “Mr. Parker there appears to be a mugging happening less than a mile away. I can guide you to the location.” 

 

“Yes Karen, please do.” He said, the swing off the building. 

 

When Peter arrived at the scene there was a girl trying to escape from three guys. 

 

“Hey everyone!” Spiderman greeted. 

 

“Oh god it’s the stupid spider guy.” One of the muggers said. 

 

“What can he even do? He’s just a stupid guy in a costume.” Another one said. 

 

“Hey now that’s rude, because of that I’m going to stop your very mean mugging attempt.” 

 

“Why don’t you just shut up and leave—” he cut off when Spiderman kicked him in the gut. 

 

He fought the other men, managed to knock the other out. But one of the guys was a better fighter, Peter had narrowly missed the knife one of the men had tried to stab him with. 

 

He quickly webbed each of the guys up and then went to the shaking girl. 

 

“Hey you’re going to be okay now.” He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Just call the police and they’ll take care of you.” 

 

“T-thank you” she stuttered, shaking slightly. “Could you… could you stay with me until they get here?” 

 

Peter checked the time in his suit, five minutes until ten. He sighed internally  _ Tony was going to kill him.  _

 

“Yeah sure. I’ll have to leave right before they get here though, you know—secret identity and all.” He gestured. 

 

“Oh yeah that’s fine.” She smiled shakily. “I’m Katy by the way.” 

 

“Spiderman.” 

 

“Thank you for saving me Spiderman.” 

 

—- 

 

When Peter got back to the tower it was around ten thirty. 

 

Tony was waiting for him in the common room when he got there. 

 

Peter immediately begun to explain why he was late, “Mr—Tony I’m so sorry I’m late. I really didn’t mean to stay out as long as I—”

 

“Kid it’s fine, take a breath.” Tony said, he looked kind of sad. 

 

“Look I was annoyed with you at first for breaking my rule but then I had Friday get the footage from your suit.” He took a breath, and in a softer voice he said, “You did the right thing Peter and you were really kind tonight. Besides you came back as soon as you could. So don’t worry.” 

 

Peter stood completely still, out of all the things he expected Tony to say, that definitely wasn’t one of them. 

 

Maybe it was the soft tone of Tony’s voice or the fact that he looked so sad, was why he decided to do it. He pulled off the mask of his suit when he came in so he put it down on the sofa and ran over to hug Tony. 

 

Tony was taken by surprise by Peter hugging him, but he instantly wrapped his arms around his kid. It felt so good to have Peter with him, he was realizing he was loving the kids presence more and more. 

 

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Peter mumbled into Tony’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s okay Peter, really.” 

 

“No it’s not.” Peter said, tightening his hold, “You are doing everything for me and all I did was fight with you about a stupid curfew.” 

 

Tony sighed, “Peter, we aren’t perfect okay. I’m telling you it’s fine. And you know I’m only doing all of this because I want to. Let’s just agree to work on our communication better.” Internally awed at this amazing kid. 

 

“Deal.” Peter said smiling and pulling away. 

 

“You’re probably the toughest negotiator I’ve ever met, spiderbaby.” Tony teased as he ruffled Peter’s hair. 

 

“Whatever… oh wait Tony I have an idea!” He exclaimed excitedly. 

 

“Oh no, let me sit down for this.” Tony said, sitting on the couch. 

 

“Wait hold on.” Peter said, ignoring Tony’s teasing, “Let me go change and I’ll be back real quick.” 

 

Before Tony could respond Peter bolted up and ran to his room. 

 

“Well alrighty then.” Tony smiled, feeling a lot better than before. 

 

—- 

 

Peter came back dressed in much more comfortable clothes and a paper in hand. 

 

“So what’s the big idea Peter?” 

 

“Well I was thinking that we could make our own ice cream.” 

 

“Pete?” Tony said smiling, “You know I have the best ice cream here right?” 

 

“But what’s the fun in that? Come on Tony please we can make our own stuff.” 

 

“It’s eleven at night and you want to make your own ice cream?” Tony asked. 

 

“Yes come on it can be fun. We learned how to do it in science class for fun. Our teacher wanted to reward us for working so hard.” 

 

“Glad to know Midtown is as academically challenging as ever.” Tony said. 

 

“Please Tony!” 

 

“Fine.” Tony gave in. 

 

When they walked into the kitchen Peter began to read off the instructions. “It says we need milk, granulated sugar, vanilla extract, ice and rock salt for the base ice cream.” Peter said, “You do have those things right? And you washed your hands right?” 

 

Tony scoffed, “Yea kid I washed my hands and yes I of course I have those things. This is Tony Stark’s compound we are talking about here.” 

 

“Okay good.” Peter said. 

 

As they got the ingredients out Peter and Tony debated about what flavor they wanted to make the ice cream. 

 

“Come on Tony I want strawberry it’s my favorite!” 

 

“No way kid, we are making either chocolate chip or…. why don’t we make chunky monkey ice cream? That’s the best.” 

 

Peter seemed to think it over, even he couldn’t argue with that. “Okay…. I guess you got me there. Let’s do that then!” 

 

“Okay so we have to mix the milk, sugar and vanilla in a bowl.” Peter said. 

 

“Okay.” Tony said and followed Peter’s directions. 

 

“After that we have to put it in a sandwich bag and seal it, then we have to add in our flavor. So we have to add in sliced bananas.” 

 

“Alright sounds good.” Tony said, slicing up little equal sized banana pieces. 

 

“Okay let me read the next section out loud… just warning you it’s a lot.” Peter said and Tony rolled his eyes, “It says to place the ice and the salt into a 4-quart food storage container with a lid. Put the filled bags into the container and secure the lid. Shake the container until the mixture is frozen and resembles ice cream, about 5 minutes. Remove the bags with the ice cream in it from the outer bag and snip a large piece off one corner of each bag. Then after we pipe the ice cream into small bowls but we also have to add fudge and walnuts for chunky monkey—oh we should add mini marshmallows too!” Peter said happily. 

 

“Okay that doesn’t sound too complicated. Think we can do it?” Tony teased. 

 

“I mean it might be the hardest thing you’ve ever had to do, Tony but I think we can figure it out.” 

 

So after they finished they waited for the ice cream to freeze and for all the ingredients to “come together” or Tony had insisted. Tony had Friday tell them when the ice cream was frozen at “optimum level” because apparently following directions wasn’t really his style. 

 

What a big surprise there. 

 

While they waited Peter said, “Why can’t we just follow the directions?” 

 

“Because that’s stupid.” Tony said. 

 

“Oh.” Peter smirked, “So breaking the rules is a good thing? Peter asked reaching for the banana peels. 

 

“Yeah sometimes it is kid.” Tony said, distracted by cleaning up the bowls and putting them in the sink. 

 

“Well okay then.” Peter said, then tossed the banana peels right into Tony’s hair. 

 

“What the hell, Peter?” Tony yelled jumping back. 

 

Peter just laughed in response, “You just said I could break the rules.”

 

Tony yanked the peel out of his hair and threw it back at Peter who dodged him from the other side of the counter. 

 

“Oh it’s so on kid.” Tony said as he grabbed the sugar and hit Peter square in the face. 

 

Peter licked some of the sugar off and grabbed the milk and ran, ducking under the counter for cover. 

 

He waited for Tony to round the corner and soaked him with the entire carton. 

 

Peter began to laugh hysterically and Tony grabbed some of the rock salt and threw it at Peter. 

 

“Tony stop!” He shouted, red faced with laughter. 

 

“Oh hell no, you started this and I’m going to finish it.” Tony said as he grabbed some chocolate syrup and squirted it all over Peter. 

 

“No!!” Peter yelled as he tried to protect his face and block the oncoming assault of chocolate. 

 

Peter ran around to the fridge and grabbed the whipped cream. 

 

He then ambushed Tony and sprayed the whipped cream all over him. 

 

Tony was running away from him letting not to slip on the milk or banana peels. 

 

“Okay kid, alright you win!” Tony said holding his arms up in surrender. 

 

Then they both collapsed on the floor. 

 

Peter and Tony both took one look at each other and began to laugh hysterically. 

 

“Should have known picking a good fight with spiderbaby was a bad idea.” He laughed to himself. 

 

Peter began to lick the chocolate off his face. 

 

“That’s gross kid.” Tony said as he wiped tears from his eyes. 

 

“Well it’s your fault.” Peter said. 

 

“Boss, it seems as though the ice cream is at optimum level.” Friday cut in. 

 

They both laughed again, and Tony threw more sugar at Peter. 

 

“Alright kid, why don’t we get cleaned up and enjoy our hard work?” 

 

“Sounds good to me.” 

 

After they cleaned up and added the last of the ingredients to the ice cream they sat down on the couch. The added caramel and whipped cream to it because why not. 

 

“Let’s watch Ghost Adventures.” Peter said. 

 

“Are you serious?” Tony asked. 

 

“Yes I’m serious! Me and May love this show. It’s honestly the best.” 

 

“You know it’s not real, right?” 

 

“It’s totally real! They have compelling evidence and they use different devices to prove it!”  

 

“Whatever you say kid.” 

 

They sat in comfortable silence, letting the show do the entertaining. They were in the middle of Zak Bagans conducting an EVP and sending Aaron into a room by himself when Peter spoke up. 

 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. 

 

“What for?” Tony said 

 

“Spending all this time with me. You don’t have to.” 

 

Tony never had anyone thank him for spending time with them before. 

 

“You don’t have to thank me kid, you’re not so bad yourself.” He said, smiling at Peter. 

 

Translation from Stark Speak:  _ There’s no need to thank me, because I love you.  _

 

It was also the best ice cream they could remember having. 

 

—-

 

Moving day came soon enough and when it did, things were so hectic. There were so many moving people and Peter tried to help at first but quickly figured out that it was best to stay out of the way. 

 

Peter and May currently stood in what used to be the fully furnished living room. 

 

Tony was in the kitchen directing the movers. 

 

And in Peter’s bag he held the painting. He had chickened out of giving it to Tony every time. Not only was it embarrassing but he wasn’t sure if his painting was even that good. He thought it was but compared to the art that Tony must’ve seen/bought, it probably looked like an amateur attempt. 

 

“Come on, Peter.” May judged him with her elbow. 

 

“Please May don’t make me do this.” Peter said desperately. 

 

“Peter, you know you have to. Besides Tony will be so happy when he sees it. And your painting is really good. He’s gonna love it.” 

 

“But I just can’t. He’s gonna hate it or think I’m weird.” 

 

“Sweetheart he already thinks your weird.” May said, patting his shoulder. 

 

“Thanks a lot May.” Peter said, “Besides he’s busy now.”  

 

“I’ll give you another hour to do it or I’m going to make you.” 

 

“You wouldn’t.” 

 

“Just remember, I only do these things because I love you.” 

 

“No you don’t otherwise you wouldn’t be making me do this.” Peter said, putting his head in his hands. 

 

“Do what?” Tony said, walking up to them both. 

 

“Nothing!” Peter screeched. 

 

May just smiled. 

 

“Okay…” Tony said, when he opened his mouth to say more Happy called him and he got distracted. 

 

_ Thank God, that was a close call.  _

 

—- 

 

It came to head when they were at the tower. Everyone got busy after Peter’s embarrassing moment. Things didn’t die down until late that evening. 

 

There was still a lot of unpacking to be done, but overall they got a lot of work finished. Then it was just Peter, May, Tony and Happy in the living room.  When Peter looked at May, he immediately knew what she was going to do. Yet he was powerless to stop it.

 

“Tony,” May began. 

 

“Yes, May.” 

 

“Peter has something he wants to give to you.” She said smiling. 

 

“Oh does he?” Tony asked, smiling. 

 

“Yes now Happy why don’t you come with me and show me around this place, tell me what it’s like to be head of security.” She said, getting up and walking out of the room, Happy with her. Tony snuck a suspicious glance at that, he had a feeling those two were teaming up and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

 

On the inside Peter was totally freaking out. 

 

“So, Peter.” Tony said getting up and going to sit next to him on the couch, “What do you have for me?” 

 

Peter fidgeted uncomfortably and went to grab his bag he had practically glued to next to him on the floor. 

 

“Well… I—uh. I wanted to get you something as a thank you/housewarming gift. You’re probably gonna hate it but this is the best I could come up with. So—um… here you go.” He said nervously then pulled out his painting. 

 

Tony was smiling through Peter’s nervous rambling, he honestly thought it was adorable. 

 

His heart stopped as soon as he unwrapped the gift from the plain white wrapping paper. 

 

It was a painting of Spiderman and Iron Man. Spiderman was holding a thumbs up has he hitched a ride with Iron Man hanging on with by one of his webs. It was titled Superfam. The attention to detail was incredible, it looked as if it could be a photograph. However the paint was so beautiful that the colors could never be real life. 

 

Tony ran his fingertips over the painting in complete awe. Then he realized there was a backside. 

 

He couldn’t believe what he saw. It was a toy Iron Man mask and a note written on the canvas. 

 

_ Hey Tony so I think I should start by explaining why I put a toy mask on the back of this painting. Well, believe it or not this is the mask that I wore as a kid to the Stark expo. Normally you would have trouble remembering, but this was the one when Hammer drones were attacking. I had on the mask and one of the drones mistook me as a target and was about to shoot me. Right before it did you came down and said “Nice work, kid.” That was the first time you saved me, the first of many.  _

 

_ Anyways I really hope you like this. I wanted to give you something to fill the space of your big tower. It’s also a thank you for everything you’ve done for me so far. You have always been there for me even when you didn’t know it, and I’m so grateful to have you in my life. Now you know why Iron Man is my favorite hero, haha.  _

 

_ With Love,  _

 

_ Peter Parker aka Spiderman _

 

Tony was barely able to read the note through the tears in his eyes. God, no one had ever gone through such effort to thank him or get him anything half as nice. This kid was giving him something from his heart, something without any ulterior motive. Peter wasn’t trying to persuade Tony or try to buy his approval. 

 

He was just trying to show him he was thankful to have Tony in his life.

 

Peter apparently took his silence as disapproval for his gift. 

 

“Tony if you hate it, it’s okay you can tell me. I should have gotten you something better than—” he cut of as Tony yanked him into a huge hug. 

 

“Peter…” Tony said, trying to blink away tears, “I absolutely love it. I love it so much thank you. It’s truly incredible.” He said, holding Peter tight. 

 

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Peter asked, voice muffled from being so close to Tony. 

 

“Weird,” Tony scoffed pulling away, subtly trying to wipe at his eyes, “Kid it’s beautiful, it’s incredible art but you just didn’t buy it. You made it yourself and that makes it meaningful.”

 

“Well I’m glad you liked it.” Peter smiled shyly. 

 

“I don’t know how you ever thought I couldn’t.” Tony said, “I’m getting this framed and hung for inside the tower. And I want to show the painting at my next conference or superhero related event.” 

 

“Oh no, Tony you don’t have—”

 

“Kid this is a done deal. It’s incredible, I love it and everyone else needs to see.” Tony said. 

 

“Thank you…” Peter said in awe. 

 

“No, thank you, Peter Parker.” He said pulling Peter into his side. Then after a minute, “Was that really you I saved?” He asked in disbelief. 

 

“Yeah.” Peter smiled, “Silly eight year old Peter thought he had powers and could fight off hammer drones just like Iron Man.” 

 

“I can’t believe that was you.” Tony said, shaking his head. 

 

“Can’t believe you’ve been saving Peter Parker for longer than you thought, huh.” 

 

Tony smiled and pulled Peter tighter and didn’t let go for a long time. 

 

That’s how May and Happy found them the next morning passed out on the couch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone excited for Halloween? Well I am so there’s gonna be some fun stuff coming up. Let me know if there’s anything you wanna see :)


	7. Letter (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very cool opportunity comes up for Peter at school...he just needs a letter of recommendation. However when Peter goes to ask Tony he overhears a conversation and misunderstandings are made. Cue angst part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna have this chapter originally only be one part but I realized r would be way too long. This chapter is already super long, and it’s way more angsty than the others. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Also thanks again for the comments and kudos. All of you are honestly amazing. I really really hope you like this!

In the next week a routine of sorts was formed at the tower. Peter was better balancing Spiderman and his school life with the help of Tony. 

 

Tony seemed to be around a lot… Peter had expected that once he went back to school the other man would have tons of meetings. But that wasn’t the case at all. Pretty much every night Tony would help Peter with his homework and they’d have dinner together with May. Tony even cooked a lot of homemade meals himself. Contrary to popular belief, he was actually a great cook but in order to feed a growing teenager he needed to be amazing. 

 

Tony was surprised how much he was enjoying himself, his life had turned so domestic very suddenly. Tony wasn’t sure what to feel about just how easy he fell into loving his life with Peter in it. 

 

One evening when everyone was feeling up to it, Peter, May and Tony went out to Peter’s favorite Thai place for dinner. The food was amazing and everyone had a great evening filled with laughs and full bellies.

 

Everything was going well, until it wasn’t. 

 

—- 

 

Peter was sitting in class working on his homework. The lesson had ended early so his teacher let the class have some free time. So he and Ned sat together trying to finish their work so they could talk. 

 

“Class if I could have your attention for one moment, please.” His teacher said. 

 

The class quieted down. 

 

“I wanted to make this announcement now before I forget. There is a huge opportunity that was just made available to us at Midtown High.” 

 

“They’re building hot tubs in the locker room?” One student joked and the rest of the class snickered. 

 

“Very funny.” The teacher said pointedly, unamused. “There has been an opportunity to win a scholarship. You have to build your own robot of your own choosing along with a letter of recommendation. If you win you can present it at MIT along with a hefty scholarship donation. Come to me or the office for more details and to get your application. That is all.” 

 

“Oh my god we have to try that!” Ned whispered excitedly. 

 

“I know, I mean how amazing would that be?” Peter said excitedly. 

 

“Dude, you could totally get Tony Stark to help you and write you a letter! You would win for sure.” 

 

“Ned I can’t just ask him to write me a letter then help me with a robot.” Peter said. 

 

“But dude you said he was like super involved and helping you with homework.”

 

“Yeah but it’s supposed to be my own idea and I want to prove myself. Besides we can help each other out.” Peter said. 

 

“Okay sounds good.” Ned said, then added, “Still… it can never hurt to ask.” 

 

Peter only smiled in response, maybe he would ask Tony after all.  

 

— 

 

The school day was nearing its end when Peter got a text from May. 

 

May: Hey Pete, I’m going to pick you up today. Was thinking we could go out to eat. 

 

Peter: Sounds great May, I can’t wait :)

 

Once the bell rang, Peter excitedly ran outside. It had been so long since May had an early day like this. 

 

“Hey sweetie, how was your day?” May asked, as Peter hopped in the car. 

 

“Oh my god May it was great! I’m so glad it’s the weekend and guess what? There’s this super cool contest I can enter where we have to build our own robot and if we win we can present it at MIT.” 

 

“That sounds amazing,” May smiled, “Do you have any ideas of what you want to build?” 

 

“I’m not sure yet but I do have a few ideas.” Peter said, “The only problem is you need a letter of recommendation with your application and I’m not quite sure who to ask.” He said, face scrunched up in concentration.

 

May snuck a glance at Peter from the driver's seat, “Well why don’t you ask Tony to write you one?” 

 

Peter immediately balked, “What? May I can’t ask him!” 

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because he’s Tony Stark and he’s super busy and he’s already done enough. He doesn’t need to write me a letter on top of everything.” Peter explained, embarrassed. 

 

“Come on, Peter I’m sure he’d love to do it. He probably would help with your robot if you asked.” 

 

“No May, I don’t want to do that.” He didn’t want to add that he was pretty sure Tony wouldn’t want to help him. One Because he didn’t have the time to help some kid and second Tony probably thought he wasn’t smart enough to build a robot worthy of MIT. 

 

“Okay fine, Peter. But in all fairness I think Tony has proven he cares.” May said, “What do you say we go to Delmar's for sandwiches then go check out that new shaved ice cream place. Start off the weekend the right way.”

 

“Yes!” Peter said, excited once more. 

 

Once they sat down with their shaved ice, May decided to check in on Peter. 

 

“So school is going okay?”

 

“Yeah school is all good. I’m really looking forward to working on my robot with Ned. It should be fun, even if we don’t get the prize.” 

 

“That’s great, honey I’m glad. And how’s Ned? I haven’t seen him around lately.” 

 

“He’s great! I was thinking of maybe having him come over this weekend?” 

 

“I think that’s fine, we just have to clear it with Tony first.” 

 

“Oh okay.” 

 

“And how are things with Spiderman.” 

 

“All good May, I promise. I got some really cool upgrades with the suit. And it’s extra safe—and before you ask no I’m not staying out too late and I’m being careful.” 

 

“I’m glad Pete,” she swatted his arm playfully, “Oh wow look for a superhuman you can’t dodge me, can you?” 

 

“I guess not Aunt May, you're too tough for me.” He played along. 

 

The rest of the evening went by perfectly. That is until Peter got back to the tower. 

 

—- 

 

Tony was in his workshop again. He was working on some new upgrades for SI when Happy came in. 

 

“Hey Boss.” Happy greeted, standing in the doorway with half his body in and out. 

 

“What up, Hogan.” Tony replied. 

 

Happy just rolled his eyes fondly. “Pepper sent me down here to come check on you, make sure you don’t spend all night down here.” 

 

“What time is it?” 

 

“It’s nine.” Happy said. 

 

“That’s not too bad,” Tony said stretching out. 

 

“Yeah well it’s time to come up. Boss’ orders.” 

 

“But I’m the boss.” Tony whined. 

 

“I meant Pepper, she is the boss.” Happy said pointedly. 

 

Tony sighed, “Well at least now I know where your loyalties lie.” He deadpanned. 

 

“Boss it worries me that it took you that long to figure it out.” 

 

Tony gasped and put a hand to his heart, “You wound me, Hogan.” 

 

Happy rolled his eyes again, “Well you don’t need me anymore you have the kid.”

 

“Oh yeah, how was he?” Tony asked. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You picked up the kid today right?” 

 

“No, May picked him up and they’ve been out all day. I told you this.” 

 

Tony frowned, he forgot Happy had told him. He didn’t like the idea that he missed an opportunity to spend time with the kid and May. 

 

Happy obviously noticed his disappointment, “Hey it’s okay, they should be back soon.” 

 

Tony just nodded his head. 

 

“So… are we going to address the elephant in the room?” 

 

“What elephant?” 

 

“The fact that you consider Peter your own son.” 

 

Tony sputtered, “What are you talking about Happy?” 

 

Happy gave him an  _ Are you kidding me?  _ look. 

 

Tony sighed, “I never expected to have Peter be such a big part of my life. And now that he’s here, I just don’t know what to do. I don’t know what the right course of action is. Honestly all of this is so overwhelming, and it’s bringing up a lot of things I thought I was over with. It’s really hard sometimes, having him around.” Tony admitted. 

 

“Because of Howard?” Happy asked. 

 

“Well yeah it’s that, plus the kid comes with a lot of baggage. His parents, his uncle.” 

 

They were silent for a moment, then, “And you don’t want to mess him up more?” Happy guessed. 

 

“Yeah I don’t. I wanted to keep him at arms length but…” Tony licked his lips, “Now that he’s here, I couldn’t be happier. That kid is everything I never knew I needed and yes all this other stuff comes up, but he’s totally worth it. I get everything I missed out on back. I just want to make sure I don’t screw things up with him.” 

 

“Trust me boss, you won’t. The kid seems much happier now than he was.” 

 

Tony smiled, he couldn’t wait until Peter and May got back. 

 

—- 

 

When Peter and May got back, May went straight to her bedroom. 

 

“Sorry, Pete I have an early shift tomorrow.” 

 

“Don’t worry May, I get it. Besides tonight was super fun.” He smiled. 

 

“Glad you had fun. Don’t go to bed too late.” 

 

“But May, it’s Friday!” 

 

“Okay fine, now go bug Tony.” 

 

“Alright.” Peter smiled. 

 

Peter went to go find Tony, he assumed he was in the lab. He wanted to ask him if it was okay if Ned came over and maybe tell him about his project. 

 

He slowed down when he heard voices that his enhanced hearing picked up.  _ Was that Happy and Tony?  _

 

_ “I never expected to have Peter be such a big part of my life. And now that he’s here, I just don’t know what to do. I don’t know what the right course of action is. Honestly all of this is so overwhelming, and it’s bringing up a lot of things I thought I was over with. It’s really hard sometimes, having him around.” Tony said.  _

 

Peter felt his heart hammer and drop to his stomach at those words. 

 

_ “Because of Howard?” Happy asked.  _

 

_ “Well yeah it’s that, plus the kid comes with a lot of baggage. His parents, his uncle.” _

 

Peter sucked in a breath he didn’t want to hear anymore. He turned and ran to his room, filled with a new horrible sense of dread. 

 

Peter opened his door, heart pounding. He shot a quick text to Ned and immediately went to bed. 

 

He honestly hoped that what he just heard was apart of some twisted nightmare. 

 

He fell into a restless sleep. 

 

When Tony came back up from the lab, he went to check on Peter when he realized the kid wasn’t in the common room. 

 

He opened the door to Peter’s room and was surprised to see the kid asleep so early on a Friday night. He was gonna see if the kid wanted to watch a movie or something. Peter was so cute when he was asleep.  _ He looks years younger  _ Tony thought as he smiled at the sight. 

 

_ Oh better let him sleep, God knows the kid needs it.  _

 

—- 

 

The next morning Peter got up at nine to eat breakfast. He was trying to avoid Tony at this point. He didn’t want to be in the man's way anymore than he had to. 

 

He figured Tony was annoyed and needed space, so this was his way of giving it to him without Tony needing to ask. 

 

He felt good about his plan, happy that he would get to see Ned. But, on the other hand he felt a pang through his chest whenever he thought about Tony’s words.  _ How am I supposed to live with the man after May leaves if he can’t even stand to have me around now?  _

 

He shook his head out of his thoughts, there was no point to worrying. He just had to focus on the here and now. He’d figure out the rest later. 

 

He sent a quick text to Ned: Hey man are we still on for today? 

 

Ned replied five minutes later: Yeah man totally! The fam is excited to see you too. 

 

Peter smiled at the text then replied: Okay be there in about an hour. 

 

After he replied to Ned, Peter went to make himself some cereal. After he was finished he went to his room to pack his backpack. He was going to sleepover and needed a change of clothes. 

 

Once he was packed and ready to go he sent May a text, letting her know that he would be staying with Ned. It worked out perfectly since May would be working most of the time he was gone anyways. 

 

This was also his way of helping May. Tony said it himself, he came with a lot of baggage. May deserved a break considering she had to raise him for years. May didn’t even have kids before his parents died, he couldn’t imagine the burden placed on her shoulders especially after Uncle Ben died. 

 

His phone buzzed with a text, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

 

May: Sounds good honey, be safe and have fun! 

 

Peter: Thanks May, I’ll see you when I get back :) 

 

And with that he was out the door, however when he got to lobby he was stopped. 

 

“Hey, kid.” Happy said, “Where are you off to?” 

 

“Um, just off to my friend Neds house. I’m going to sleepover.” Peter said.

 

“Were you planning on walking there?” 

 

“Well… yeah.” Peter said, unsure.

 

“Well don’t do that. I can drive you.” Happy said as he grabbed the keys from the front counter. 

 

“Oh Happy you don’t have—”

 

“I know kid, I want to. Just walk with me to the front of the building. It’s no trouble.” 

 

“Okay… thanks Happy.” 

 

“No problem.” 

 

The car ride wasn’t exactly awkward but it wasn’t completely pleasant either. It was mostly Peter’s nervousness, it wasn’t that he was uncomfortable around Happy, he just felt weird being around him after overhearing that conversation. 

 

“Kid what’s the matter, you’re never this quiet.” Happy said twenty minutes into the drive. 

 

“It’s nothing Happy, I’m just a little overwhelmed with school.” Peter supplied, he knew if he claimed he was fine Happy wouldn’t believe him so he opted for a somewhat believable lie.

 

“Well whatever it is, it isn’t worth the stress. Plus you’re smart so I’m sure you can figure it out.”

 

“Thanks, Happy.” Peter smiled, genuinely. 

 

“Besides if you really need that much help you can always ask Tony.” Happy said offhandedly.

 

Peter tried not to flinch at the mention of Tony’s name. “Nah it’s okay, besides that’s why I’m going to see Ned. We are going to help each other.” Peter supplied.  _ Why would Happy recommend I ask Tony for help when the man told him he doesn’t want me around?  _

 

Not long after that Happy pulled up in front of Ned's place. 

 

“Well, here we are kid.” 

 

“Thanks Happy, i'll see you on Sunday!” Peter shouted as he got out of the car. 

 

And with that he was gone. 

 

—-

 

Tony woke up around noon. He stretched out on his bed and sighed contentedly as a few bones in his back cracked pleasantly. 

 

He smiled when he realized he would pretty much have the whole weekend with Peter. 

 

Tony got up and brushed his teeth, then went down to make a very late breakfast for the kid. He finished cooking eggs and pancakes around 12:30. 

 

“Hey, Friday.” 

 

“Yes boss.” She replied smoothly. 

 

“Tell Peter to get his tired butt down here, that I made breakfast.” 

 

“Boss, Peter left the tower close to ten this morning.” 

 

“What?” Tony stopped cold, smile dropping from his face,  _ Peter just left?  _ “Where did he go?” 

 

“I’m not sure Boss, however Peter did receive a ride from Happy when he left.” 

 

“Get Happy up here.” He said. Tony didn’t understand  _ why wouldn’t he tell me he was leaving? _

 

Happy walked in a minute later, “Friday alerted me. You wanted to see me?” He asked. 

 

“Where did you give Peter a ride to this morning?” 

 

“To his friend’s Ned’s house… why? Was I not supposed to?” He asked. 

 

“Well I wasn’t aware he had plans.” Tony said in a clipped tone. 

 

“Well I wasn’t aware that you didn’t know boss. I assumed he told you or May at least. He’s spending the night, apparently they have work they’re going to do together.” Happy supplied. 

 

“Oh well next time you take him out anywhere, let me know please.” 

 

“Okay boss.” Happy said, then left. 

 

Once he was gone Tony sent a text out to May: Did you know Peter was going to stay with Ned this weekend? 

 

May: Yes, he told me this morning. He’ll be back on Sunday. 

 

Tony felt his heart drop, so Peter just didn’t tell Tony. He only felt the need to tell May.  _ Well of course he would, May is his parent you idiot, not you.  _

 

Tony: Okay sounds good. 

 

Tony spent the next few hours sulking. He needed a break from all the work which is why he had this weekend free. He had wanted to spend it with Peter, he was going to take the kid out, maybe go see a movie or go to a fair, something. But now Peter left and he totally wasn’t pouting. 

 

He decided to send Peter a text: Hey kid, word has it you went to Ned’s. How’s it going? 

 

He received a reply ten minutes later: It’s going fine. 

 

Tony resisted the urge to scoff. What was going on? Peter always had enthusiastic texts for him, he tried again. 

 

Tony: That’s good, getting a lot of work done? 

 

Peter: Yea

 

Tony: Anything I can help with? 

 

Peter: No we’re good. 

 

Tony: What class is it for? 

 

Peter: Just a project for extra credit. Gotta go, sorry. 

 

Tony sighed as he read that last text, feeling worse than before. Peter was totally blowing him off.  _ Or maybe he just needs to get his work done and doesn’t want to deal with a needy mentor.  _

 

—- 

 

Sunday couldn’t come soon enough for Tony, he went to go pick up Peter himself. He hoped that Peter wasn’t mad at him or anything, that he was just stressed this weekend. 

 

May offered to pick him up herself but Tony had insisted. 

 

“You’re a hardworking woman, May. Let me help out.” 

 

“Well Tony, if you insist.” 

 

“I do.” 

 

So that’s how he found himself driving to Ned’s house on Sunday in the late afternoon. 

 

He sent Peter a text: Hey kid, I’m here outside. 

 

—- 

 

Peter had the best weekend with Ned, he actually managed to feel much better. He was surprised when Tony had texted him, but he tried to keep his answers short to not take up more of his time.

 

He and Ned actually got a lot of work done, they finished their regular homework then traded ideas and came up with blueprints for their robots. 

 

He was really surprised that Tony himself was picking him up. Dread filled his system for the awkward ride he knew was coming. 

 

After saying goodbye to Ned and his family, Peter walked out to see one of Tony’s fancy cars. He quickly got inside, just wanting the ride to be over. 

 

“Hey kid, long time no see.” Tony said as Peter buckled up and he put the car in drive. 

 

“Hey Tony.” Peter said, trying for a smile. 

 

“So how was your weekend? Mine was pretty boring since a certain spider decided to ditch me.” Tony joked. 

 

“Sorry Tony, I didn’t mean to cause trouble.” 

 

Tony glanced at Peter, instantly worried. He knew something was off with him. 

 

“Kid that was a joke, attempted humor.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

“So how’s Ned doing?” Tony tried again. 

 

“He’s fine.” Peter said. 

 

“Okay….good. Did you guys get a lot of work done?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“You know he’s welcome at the tower anytime. That way you can work at both places if you want.” 

 

“Thank you, Tony.” Was all he got. 

 

“Kid are you okay?” Tony asked. 

 

“Yeah… why?” Peter asked,  _ shit am I in trouble?  _

 

“You’re just usually more talkative.” 

 

“I thought you got annoyed with me because of that.” Peter said 

 

“What why would you think that?” 

 

“I dunno, because you usually roll your eyes when I ramble.” Peter said. 

 

Tony cringed at that, he didn’t realize Peter took it that way. He did roll his eyes, but it was out of total fondness for the kid. 

 

“No kid I didn’t mean—It doesn’t bother me, okay.” 

 

“Okay.” Peter said, then plugged in his headphones. He just wished they were at the tower already. 

 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, and not the good kind. 

 

—- 

 

When they got back to the tower, Peter practically ran to his room. 

 

Tony wanted to run after the kid but clearly he was uncomfortable around him. 

 

God when had he screwed up so badly? 

 

Peter didn’t come out until May came home. 

 

When May walked in she was greeted with the sight of Tony sitting on the couch watching TV alone. 

 

“Hey Tony, did you get Peter?” 

 

“Yeah… I picked him up from Ned’s at three. He’s in his room.” Tony said, but there was something subdued about his tone. 

 

“Is everything alright?” May asked,  _ why wasn’t Peter out here with Tony?  _

 

“Yes everything is fine.” Tony smiled, but May knew that wasn’t true. 

 

“Good.” Was all May said before she went to find Peter. 

 

Once she got to Peter’s room she knew something was off with him. 

 

“Hey Peter I’m home.” She said, watching as Peter went from laying quietly on his bed to super energetic. 

 

“Aunt May!” Peter exclaimed as he jumped up and hugged her. His sadness momentarily forgotten at the presence of his aunt. 

 

“Hey Pete, how was Ned?” 

 

“Oh it was great! We have some really cool ideas and I can’t wait to start actually building my robot.” 

 

“That’s great news. Did you get your other schoolwork done though?”

 

“Yeah Ned helped me study for Spanish and luckily now I understand it. I think I’m going to ace that test we have coming up.” 

 

“Well I’m glad to hear you had fun,” May smiled, “So what did you want for dinner?” 

 

“Oh I figured we could go out to eat, my treat. There’s this burger place I wanted to try, it’s supposed to be really good.” Peter said. 

 

“Okay sounds good, just let me change and we can go get Tony—”

 

“Um, actually I was hoping it could be just the two of us.” Peter interjected, suddenly nervous. 

 

“Okay…” May said, “Did something happen between you and Tony? Did you have an argument?” She asked, recalling Peter’s quiet state when she first came in. 

 

“What—May! No we didn’t—nothing happened I promise. I was just hoping it could be us two, we rarely get just it like these. Plus it won’t be long before you’re gone.” Peter said, which was technically true, just not the whole truth. 

 

“Okay Peter, just let me change and we can go.” 

 

“Can…can you um, tell him? Because I don’t want to make it seem like I’m mad or excluding him.”  _ Even though that’s exactly what I’m doing.  _

 

“Yes, Peter it’s fine.”

 

“Thank you.” Peter smiled, relieved. 

 

—-

 

When May and Peter walked out into the common room, Peter couldn’t even look at Tony. 

 

“Peter go wait for me in the car.” May said, and Peter walked quickly to the elevator, more than happy to comply. 

 

“Hey,” Tony said getting up from the couch, walking towards May, “Where did Peter go? I was thinking I could make dinner for you two and Happy too.” Tony said. 

 

“Actually, Peter asked me if he and I could go out to eat together.” 

 

“Oh…” Tony said, instantly deflating. 

 

“Look between you and I, I think he wants to spend as much time with me as he can before I go. I think he’s a bit more nervous than he lets on.” May said, she wasn’t expecting Tony to look this upset about it, “I wouldn’t take it personal, he just doesn’t want to come out and say he’s a little scared.” 

 

“No, May it’s fine I understand.” Tony forced a smile. 

 

“Tomorrow night we can all eat together.” May smiled and with that she was gone. 

 

Tony exhaled and went to the kitchen. He didn’t understand why Peter was acting this way or was he just overreacting?

 

When Peter and May got back, Peter didn’t say as much as goodnight before retreating to his room. When he saw the kid run to his room, it felt like a punch to the gut. 

 

Tony didn’t know where things went wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry the boys will work things out soon. I wanted to try for some angst since there’s usually mostly fluff here.


	8. Letter (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the last chapter. Will Tony and Peter work things out? And what will happen when the press gets a picture of Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is the next part of last chapter. There’s more angst here but will there be a happy ending?? 
> 
> I really hope you all like this :) And of course let me know what you think!

The next morning May drove Peter to school since Happy had to take Tony to a meeting. Peter was relieved, he was fine with Happy but he didn’t want the other man to question him about Tony. Peter wasn’t sure what Happy knew or what he thought of Peyer staying at the tower. Did Happy agree? Did he think Peter came with too much baggage? 

 

Anyways there was no need to worry about that now, the best he could do was to keep his head down, focus on school and try to stay out of Tony’s way. Peter turned towards May in his seat, she was quiet this morning, eyes focused on the road. 

 

“May?” He asked softly. 

 

“Yes, Peter.”

 

“I was wondering if you could teach me how to drive? Oh yeah and grocery shop? Oh and maybe how to get a job?” he asked quickly.

 

May made a surprised noise, “Pete… why the sudden desire to want to know how to be an adult?” She asked jokingly, completely thrown by the request.  

 

“I don’t know… I just think it’s important that I learn these things now, you know be independent.” Peter said shyly. 

 

“You know if you’re worried about when I leave, you won’t be left alone.” May said matter of factly, “Tony told me he would be there for you.” 

 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to be a bother.” Peter said, “Besides don’t you think it could be fun to teach me how to drive?” He smiled. 

 

“Okay, Pete i’ll teach you.” May smiled, “But first, education.” She said as she pulled up to Peter’s school. 

 

“Okay thanks May, have a good day at work!” 

 

—-

 

God Tony really hated meetings. 

 

He hated having to get up early for them, and he always hated the inevitable back and forth between the board. However, he was a little bit excited to present the new ideas he had for SI. Afterwards he knew he needed to talk to Pepper, there were some things they needed to discuss. 

 

The meeting went relatively smoothly, with only a little back talk from the board. After it was finished, Tony found himself in a surprisingly good mood. As the rest of the members were leaving, Tony pulled Pepper aside, “Hey Pep, can we talk for a minute?” 

 

“Sure Tony, what’s going on?” She asked, looking around to make sure they wouldn’t be overheard. 

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay with my ideas. I kept them sane for you.” He joked. 

 

Pepper smiled, “Actually Tony, i’m impressed. I’m really looking forward to these projects.” 

 

“Good i'm glad,” He took a breath, “And I wanted to say i’m happy for you, I saw the news articles and i’m glad you moved on.” he smiled. 

 

Pepper instantly relaxed, “Thanks Tony, I really appreciate that. I know it hasn’t been easy for either of us but your support means the world.”

 

“Of course i’ll always support you, Pep.” he said, “But there is one thing I need to talk to you about.” 

 

“Shoot.” 

 

“Well as you know, Peter Parker, my intern is going to be staying with me for the foreseeable future. I'm going to be taking care of him next year while his aunt is away at work. Starting next February i’m going to need a lightingting of the load at SI in order to take care of him.” Tony explained. 

 

“Wow Tony I didn’t know you were going to be taking care of him for that long, but thanks for letting me know. I’ll work on making your schedule less hectic.” Pepper said, smiling softly. 

 

“Thanks, Pep.” Tony said as she walked out of the conference room. 

 

Tony looked around and took a deep breath, things had changed so much in so little time. He hoped he made the right decision, taking more time off. He really hoped nothing irreparable happened between him and Peter.  

 

—-

 

Peter’s day went surprisingly well, he finished all of his homework. He and Ned also traded more ideas for his robot. Peter was thinking of making a fire extinguishing robot, except his prototype would shoot shaving cream. The robot would use infrared rays to detect the fire and it could be powered by wind or solar energy. Or maybe he could find a way to incorporate his web fluid into it, he just wasn’t sure. Maybe he could make another robot that shot out webfluid to damaged structures to help keep them intact during earthquakes or other incidents. MIT might be impressed by his web fluid, however he had no idea how to go about it. They still had ways to go with the coding and Peter wasn’t sure what the best design should be. 

 

Oh how he wished he could talk to Tony about this. He was so tempted to but, then he thought back to the conversation he overhead. 

 

He came with baggage. And that made him a burden.

 

He walked to the car where Happy was waiting for him, lost in his own thoughts. 

 

Maybe that’s why he missed the lone photographer taking his picture as Happy pulled the door open for him.  

 

“How was school, kid?” 

 

“It was great Happy! I got all of my homework done.” Peter said, excitedly. 

 

“Starting the week off right, I see.” Happy smiled, as he pulled out into traffic. 

 

“Yeah and i’m working on a robot for class and I got my Spanish test back. I totally aced it!” 

 

“Way to go kid,” Happy said, a note of approval in his voice, “That idiot Flash kid isn’t giving you trouble right?” He asked. 

 

“No.” 

 

“You aren’t lying to me right, kid I want you to tell me about these things.”

 

“I’m not lying Happy, I swear I would tell you if i’m having trouble.” 

 

“Good.” He said, the after a minute, “Wait you mentioned building a robot?” 

 

“Yeah… why?”

 

“Oh it’s just Tony didn’t mention working on a robot with you, and believe me Tony mentions everything about you.” 

 

_ Tony talks about me?  _ Peter thought, “Oh… well that’s because I haven’t mentioned it to him.” Peter said, suddenly nervous.  

 

“Why not?” Happy pressed. 

 

“Oh… well Tony is just very busy and I don't want to bug him.” Peter said timidly, “Oh did I tell you that not only did I ace the test but I scored top of my class.” Peter said, trying to change the subject. 

 

“Wow kid, maybe you should apply for the translator position at SI.” Happy smirked. 

 

“Ha ha ha.” Peter deadpanned. “I wouldn’t tease me too much, Happy. Rumor has it that there’s a certain picture floating around of you passed out at the beach.” 

 

“What!?” 

 

—-

 

Once Peter got to the tower his earlier good mood vanished, in favor of dread settling in his gut. He didn’t know where Tony was or if the other man had meetings until the evening. Peter just planned on heading to his room, but a text from Ned had him frozen where he stood. 

 

Ned: Dude did you see the news??!!

 

P: No?? What did it say? 

 

N: It’s about you! Someone got a pic of you today

 

Peter didn’t wait another second before yelling at Friday to pull up news articles. 

 

_ Mystery kid working for Tony Stark?  _

 

_ Unknown kid spotted with Happy Hogan, Who is he?  _

 

_ Young teenage boy spotted with Happy Hogan, is he Tony Stark’s son?  _

 

_ Long Lost Son of Tony Stark Revealed.  _

 

_ Is Tony Stark adopting a child or is this his real son?  _

 

Peter couldn’t read anymore, if he did he was sure he would throw up. 

 

“Oh god, oh god no no no. This is bad, this is so so bad.” Peter cried out. 

 

“Mr. Parker, you heart rate is much too high for normal, shall I alert Mr. Stark.” 

 

“What? God no don’t say anything please!” Peter shouted in panic, pacing back and forth. He stopped dead when he realized something, “Friday… does Tony know?” 

 

Friday hesitates before answering, “Yes, Mr. Parker.  He is handling the situation as we speak.” 

 

Well that answered his question then, Tony was doing damage control. He was trying to ease the backlash his company. 

 

Peter knew there was no getting out of this one, he would have to face Tony. 

 

Tony showed up at the tower an hour after Peter had talked to Friday. She told Tony that Peter had spoken to her. 

 

_ God what am I going to say to the kid? He barely was talking to me as is.  _

 

Tony sucked in a breath, best to try and comfort the kid. Tell him he’s got it covered, no press would be hounding him and more importantly he would clear up that Peter wasn’t his kid, his reputation wouldn’t be ruined by the Stark name. 

 

Tony approached Peter’s room, took in one last steadying breath and gently opened the door. 

 

“Hey, Pete.” Tony said softly, “I think we need to talk.” he said, walking to sit on Peter’s bed. 

 

Peter sat up from where he was laying down on the bed, his heart racing.  _ Here it comes  _ he thought. 

 

“Pete, I know something is going on between you and I… you’ve barely spoken to me these past few days.” Tony said, sadly. 

 

At Peter’s silence, Tony continued, “However, I know you saw the news.” Tony took a breath, “I’m so sorry you were photographed today, the man who took the pictures was trespassing on school property, I always make sure Happy picks you up on school grounds to avoid problems like this.” Tony ran a hand through his hair, “But just so you know, we will be pressing charges, unfortunately we can’t take those pictures back, it’s already spread.” 

 

“I’m sorry Tony,” Peter said, looking at Tony for the first time, “I didn’t mean to cause all this trouble.” Peter said apologetically. 

 

“It’s not your fault, kid.” Tony said, “And don’t worry about the rumors going around about you being my son. I am releasing a statement that you are definitely not related to me or being adopted. I honestly don’t know where the came up with that or why, besides I don’t need the board hounding me about a new heir to SI. Best to just shut down those rumors now before anyone else thinks I have a kid.” Tony scoffed. 

 

Peter’s heart crushed a little at the words. He knew that he was nothing special to Tony but he thought that since he was taking him in that maybe… No forget about that idea. If there was ever any doubt, Tony made it perfectly clear now, Peter was just a kid he was forced to take in. 

 

Peter tried to swallow the hurt down, “So… does May know?” he managed to ask. 

 

“Yes, May knows.” Tony swallowed, “But don’t worry she’s fine, I explained to her that for now your identities will be safe and i’m taking care of everything. You’re just an intern. No one will bother you, I made sure of it.” Tony said with finality. 

 

Peter didn’t know exactly why, but he became angry at the words. Something about the way Tony didn’t want anyone to think Peter was anything to him, and the way he didn't want Peter or May associated with him, just angered Peter. First Tony thought of him as a burden, then he didn't want anyone to think he or May were anything special to him. 

“Well, thanks Mr. Stark, seems like you covered everything.” Peter said, letting a little bite slip through. 

 

Tony instantly went rigid, Peter had called him Mr. Stark, he hadn’t done that in forever. Something was very wrong. 

 

“Pete… are you mad at me? What's wrong?” Tony asked, full of worry. 

 

“Oh it’s nothing, Mr. Stark.” Peter said getting up from where he was sat on the bed, “Nothing is wrong since you’ve got it all under control, no Peter Parker with all of his  _ baggage  _ to ruin the name of Stark Industries.” he said, sarcastically. 

 

_ Why would Peter say that?  _ “Peter--what? That’s not true, I was just trying to protect--” 

 

“Protect your company, I know Tony.” Peter sighed, anger depleting into sadness, “Don’t worry,  _ I get it  _ you have to do what you have to do.” he said, walking towards his drawers. 

 

“No Peter you don’t understand.” Tony insisted. 

 

“Tony, I really don’t want to hear you explain the logistics of being famous. It’s fine I understand, i’m not a small child.” He said, anger returning,  _ Does he have to rub it in?  _ He thought as he pulled clothes from his dresser. 

 

“Peter what are you doing?” Tony said, sadness and uncertainty creeping up on him as he stood up. 

 

“I’m packing, i’m going to stay with Ned for a little bit.” Peter said, putting clothes in a duffle bag. 

 

Tony felt his heart breaking, “What? You can’t just leave.” he exclaimed. 

 

“Yes, I can.” Peter said stubbornly. 

 

“No you can’t.” Tony said, his own anger rising. 

 

“Yes I can.” Peter said facing him, “I texted May, she was fine with it. So i’m going.” he said, walking out of his room, bag clutched in his hand. 

 

“Fine, then go!” Tony yelled, hurt coursing through his veins, but Peter was already out the door. 

 

God things were worse than ever between him and Peter. And Tony didn’t know how to fix it. 

 

\---

 

Once Peter left Tony made sure he made it to Ned’s place safely. He would never admit it to the kid, but he had ways of making sure Peter was okay. 

 

A few hours had passed, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts. 

 

The main issue right now is why Peter was so mad at him. Why he had said those things, it wasn’t like Peter at all. 

 

Tony just didn’t understand, he had always tried to make sure Peter knew he was important. That’s why he wanted to protect Peter from the press, he didn’t want Peter tainted by the Stark name. However more than that once Peter’s identity was revealed he would be in danger just by association, people would follow him and of course there was Spiderman to think about. 

 

Peter seriously thought he cared about what people would think about his company. 

 

_ Oh please, I’d let it burn to the ground if it meant protecting Peter. I’d do anything for that kid.  _

 

Tony knew there was a misunderstanding that occurred, he just didn’t know when. 

 

Tony was replaying their fight in his head when it clicked. 

 

_ Nothing is wrong since you’ve got it all under control, no Peter Parker with all of his baggage to ruin the name of Stark Industries.  _

 

“Oh god…” Tony murmured, realization dawning.  _ Did Peter overhear my conversation with Happy?  _

 

“Friday.” Tony choked out, “Did Peter overhear my conversation with Happy last Friday?” 

 

“I’m afraid he did boss.” Friday said apologetically. 

 

“Show me.” 

 

A hologram popped up with audio. It showed Peter happily walking to Tony’s lab, but slowing down when he heard voices.

 

He saw Peter arrive just in time to hear Tony talk about how overwhelming it was to have him there. 

 

And left just in time to hear Tony say he came with baggage. 

 

Well, that explains a lot. 

 

To say Tony felt horribly guilty was an understatement. He felt absolutely horrified that Peter had heard that, and didn’t hear the rest of what Tony had to say. 

 

No wonder the kid had been distant and sadder lately. The kid thought he was nothing more than a bother to Peter. 

 

And then Tony realized something else. 

 

Tony had basically told Peter that he didn’t want the paparazzi thinking Peter had anything to do with him. Now he saw how that must’ve looked to Peter. 

 

He knew one thing for sure: He had to fix this. 

 

He wanted things back the way they were, why? 

Because he loved Peter and he didn’t want to lose his son. 

 

He glanced over at the painting Peter made for him as a gift. 

 

He would deny to his dying day that his eyes watered. 

 

A few minutes later May came to the tower. 

 

“Hey…” Tony began, “I’m sorry about today.” 

 

“It’s as okay as it can be Tony, it wasn’t your fault that a nosy reporter broke the law.” May said matter of factly. 

 

“Yes that’s true, but it never should have happened.” Tony said. 

 

“True but there is nothing you can do about it now.” May said.

 

After a minute Tony said, “So Peter is at Ned’s.” 

 

“Yeah I know,” May smiled, “He’s trying to work on his robot with Ned.” 

 

“Robot?” Tony asked, confused. 

 

May shook her head fondly, “So he still hasn’t told you? There’s some competition at school to build a robot and the winner gets to present at MIT.” 

 

Tony felt a pang of hurt go through his chest, “Well he didn’t tell me.”

 

May shook her head good naturedly, not knowing the true extent of Peter and Tony’s problem, “He was worried about bothering you, thought you were too busy.” May said and Tony fought a flinch, “I told him you would totally help him but he didn’t want to listen, actually you could still help.” May said. 

 

“How so?” 

 

“Well each applicant needs a letter of recommendation.” She said. 

 

Tony smiled the first real smile in a while, “Well, I think he just found himself someone to write him one.” Tony said, knowing exactly how he was going to make this up to Peter.

 

—- 

 

The next day, Peter returned to the tower. 

 

Tony had May text him to come back, that way Tony and him could talk. 

 

Peter came back after school, timidly walking in the tower. 

 

He felt really bad for the things he said to Tony, he really shouldn’t have said them. Tony did so much for him. 

 

When he walked into the common room he wasn’t expecting Tony to be sitting on the couch waiting for him. 

 

“Tony.” Peter said in greeting. 

 

“Hey kid,” Tony said, without any of his usual bravado, “Come sit.”

 

Peter gulped then walked to Tony, sitting next to him. 

 

“So, I finally figured out what’s been going on. You overheard my conversation with Happy.” 

 

Peter only nodded and looked down. 

 

Tony lifted his hand and tilted Peter’s chin up to meet his gaze. 

 

“You didn’t hear all of it.” Tony said softly. 

 

“It’s okay, Tony I don’t have to, I understand—”

 

“No you don’t, Friday.” Tony said, as a hologram popped up. 

 

Peter was surprised at what he was seeing and hearing. The full conversation, Tony’s smile as he talked about Peter, about how he was getting everything he never had through him. How Tony was worried he would mess up Peter Parker and all his goodness.

 

Peter felt a warmth spread inside him. Easing away the dread and hurt. 

 

“Tony, I—”

 

“Ah.” Tony said, smiling while holding up a finger to silence him. “I’ve got something else I want to show you—well read to you actually.” He said, pulling out a letter. 

 

“It’s your letter of recommendation, for your application for the competition of course.” At Peters surprised expression, Tony continued, “May clued me in on your little project.”

 

Peter’s heart was racing.  

 

Tony took a breath as he unfolded the letter and began reading, “Peter Parker would be an ideal candidate for your presentation of robotics. He is an extremely educated, bright and well rounded individual with a unique perspective of the world. He is apart of the decathlon team, is educated in multiple arena’s and has been working as an intern for my company. He never failed to impress me with his incredible knowledge and advanced ideas. He is one of the most kind hearted people I have ever met and will undoubtedly go far. I’ve been fortunate enough to have the privilege of working with him. His talents in not only robotics, but in science will change the world. He would be the perfect presenter at MIT and if given the opportunity, could really make a huge difference. I strongly suggest you consider choosing him, you’d be lucky to have him. I would be happy to contact you for more information. 

 

-Tony Stark

 

Peter couldn’t believe what he had just heard, he felt like he could burst from joy. 

 

“There is another letter I wrote, I’m not sure if you want to add this one in your application though.” Tony joked, but looked kind of nervous at the same time. 

 

He cleared his throat and began to speak, “I can’t even begin to explain the impact Peter Parker has had in my life. I can’t justify how lucky I am to have him not only in my life but also living with me. He is extremely caring and kind hearted, which I mentioned before. He brings a certain light that can fill the darkest places and people with hope. He gives you what you never even knew you needed. He makes you want to be your best self.” He smiled at Peter, “I couldn’t ask for a more amazing hero or a more incredible person. And believe me, I’ve met a lot of people in my time. The truth is no one else can measure up and that’s fine. The downside is, I have let him down more than once. I can’t promise that I’ll never let him down, but I’ll always try my best to make it up to him. I can only hope he has it in his heart to forgive me, because he means everything to me. Peter Parker is my hero and one day he will be recognized for it by the world.” Tony said, eyes watering slightly by the end. However, in the moment he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

 

Peter was dead silent. 

 

“Peter—I’m sorry I didn’t mean for you to overhear what I said to Happy, you are so important to—” Tony cut off as Peter launched himself at Tony. 

 

Peter wrapped himself around Tony and buried his face in his chest. Tony quickly wrapped his arms around Peter, holding him close. 

 

Tony immediately had a huge smile on his face, it felt so good to be hugged by his kid again, after for what felt like ages. 

 

Peter sniffled, then looked up at Tony, “Thank you Tony, you’re so important to me too. I’m sorry for how I acted before, you love done so much and I was so mean.” He shook his head. 

 

“No you weren’t, kid. I understand how you overheard part of a conversation out of context. Then after what happened yesterday, the way I talked to you about the press—I totally understand where you’re coming from. I just wanted to protect  _ you  _ from those vultures. I didn’t want you to be hounded by press so soon and have to give up a lot of privacy. And now that you’re associated with me, naturally people might he mean or want to hurt you.” 

 

Peter smiled up at Tony despite the words, “It’s okay, I’m not too worried. I know you can protect me and it was going to happen eventually.” 

 

“Good I’m glad we are on the same page.” Tony said, “I just want you to know that I only want to protect you, because I care about you. You’re so important to me Peter.”

 

“You mean everything to me too, Tony.” Peter said, snuggling against Tony, practically falling asleep on him. 

 

Tony kissed the top of Peter’s forehead, he was happy to have his kid back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let’s be real, it’s me so there’s definitely a happy ending. And omg I have a super fun chapter that I’m so excited for coming up next! I can’t wait for you all to read it. Hint: It has something to do with Halloween.


	9. Knott’s Scary Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony go to Knott’s Scary Farm. They’re in for some pretty good scares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I had the craziest week, I had two exams for classes and that’s why I haven’t posted until now.   
> This chapter is one I’ve been so excited to share with you guys. I’ve been planning this since the beginning and I’m so hyped to see your reaction. But also, warnings for monsters and some graphic gory details when it comes to mazes, typical Halloween stuff, if that’s too much then please don’t read.   
> Almost all the events that occur once the boys get there are based off of true stories that happened to me and my family. It was hilarious.   
> All the mazes and activities are based off of last year.  
> Knott’s Scary Farm is a theme park in California (where I live) and every year around this time they decorate and create scary mazes for people to walk through, each with a different theme. If you ever get the chance, you should do it without a doubt.   
> I really hope you like this! Please let me know what you think!   
> Also I’m going to Knott’s Scary Farm today! I’m so excited :D

Peter was in such a good mood. 

 

Why? Because they were finally entering the official season of Halloween. And before you ask, yes, Halloween is a season and not fall, obviously. 

 

Peter was also excited for another reason. He would get to go to Knotts Scary Farm. 

 

It was always him and May’s little tradition, they would be in Los Angeles around the last week of September/the first week of October for May’s job. Every year the hospital would take their staff for a big meeting and would give them the last two days free. The trip would always include a plus one, which usually meant Ben would go, so they would always take Peter along. Peter would have the best time no matter what they did, the memories of past trips made him smile. 

 

Peter was startled out of his thoughts when the bell rang, signaling that class was over.  _ Only one class left _ , he smiled. 

 

As he walked to his next class he wondered why May hasn't mentioned anything lately. Usually she would let him know a week beforehand so he could clear things up with his classes. He decided that when he got home he was definitely going to talk to her about it. 

 

\---

 

After Happy dropped him off at the tower Peter went to his room to finish his homework. Once he finished it was around 5:30, he wondered why Tony hadn’t come home yet. He must’ve had a day full of meetings, which made him cringe at the thought. 

 

About five minutes later he heard May come in, and he practically raced out to the living room to talk to her. 

 

“May!” he shouted. 

 

“Woah, Peter don’t scare me like that.” May said, putting a hand to her chest. 

 

“Wow.” Peter said, crossing his arms, “You really need to up your game if you want to survive our annual trip to Knotts Scary Farm,” Peter sassed back, “Why haven’t you mentioned it? We are getting pretty close to when we usually go.” he said. 

 

May’s face instantly dropped, “Oh Peter… I didn’t tell you did I?” she asked sadly. 

 

Peter felt his stomach drop at the words, “Tell me what?” 

 

“Since the hospital is laying off the nurses they aren’t taking us on the trip. And i’m sorry but I don’t have enough to take us on our own, and I have to work next week.” 

 

“Oh… well that’s okay May. Honestly I should have known since they were laying everyone off, I don’t know why I thought we would go.” he explained, trying not to let his sadness show too much. 

 

“You thought we would go because it’s been a tradition for us for years,” May defended, rubbing his arm affectionately. “I’m sorry I let you down.” 

 

“May, you didn't let me down at all, I know how much you do for me.” Peter smiled. 

 

“Okay, well thanks for being such a great kid for understanding.” She said, a hint of teasing. 

 

“Uhh…” Peter said, cheeks reddening slightly, “Maybe not that understanding… do you think maybe… well I have an idea. Only if you’re okay with it.” 

 

May smiled, instantly knowing where this was going. “Shoot.” 

 

\---

 

Tony finally made it home by 7pm. He sighed as he entered the living room of the tower, then inhaled when he smelled Chinese food coming from the kitchen.

 

“Thank you for ordering, May.” Tony said gratefully, sitting at the table 

 

“Long day?” She asked. 

 

“The longest.” he sighed. 

 

May just looked to Peter and smirked. 

 

Tony was confused, but too hungry to push it. 

 

After they finished eating, Tony invited Peter down to the lab. 

 

“Come on, Spiderbaby.” Tony said, “Let’s get some work done.” 

 

“Actually, Tony there’s something I want to ask you.” Peter said, somewhat timidly. 

 

“Sure.” Tony said, “Sit.” as he gestured to the couch. 

 

As Peter sat down he thought about if he really wanted to ask this. Tony probably has better, more important things to do. However, he thought back to recent events. After Tony had read him the letters, they had been closer than ever. 

 

That gave him the confidence he needed to push forward. 

 

“So May and I had this tradition. Every year around this time May would have a conference in Los Angeles and she would take me. We would always go to Knotts Scary Farm after she was finished with her meetings. However, since they're laying the nurses off the trip was canceled.” he took a breath, “I know Im asking a lot of you but, do you think maybe we could go together instead? I mean I know it’s expensive and you’re busy but I thought it could be a fun—”

 

“Peter stop!” Tony said, trying to end Peter’s nervous rambling, “I think that’s an incredible idea.” he smiled, “I have a place out in LA and honestly I could use the vacation. Knotts Scary Farm sounds like a lot of fun.” he said. 

 

“You sure you’re okay to do this?” 

 

“Yes of course, I would love to hangout with my favorite intern.” He said, “And hello, I’m a billionaire, and I’m Tony Stark I do what I want.” he smirked, “The only question is, how many days are you allowed to take off.” 

 

\---

 

The last few days had been so much fun, Tony took Peter to the Grove, Hollywood and to the Santa Monica Pier. All while they were staying at his MANSION in Malibu. Then Saturday came, and it was time for Knott's Scary Farm. 

 

Tony talked a big game, saying how Knott's Berry farm was for kids. 

 

He had no idea what was coming for him. 

 

“So I got us front of the line access for everything.” Tony said, handing him a wristband that would give them access to the front of the line areas. 

 

“Wow thanks Tony, you didn't have to do that.” Peter said gratefully, sticking the band around his wrist.  _ He and May never did this.  _

 

“What it’s not like we were going to wait in lines all night.” he scoffed.

 

Peter just smirked, “Ready to get scared?” 

 

“Oh please.” 

 

Right as they opened the gates Peter and Tony walked side by side to the first maze. 

 

Not before going through a scarezone first, in fact the whole park could be considered one. The place was decorated from top to bottom. 

 

As they walked through the Old Western Town, various monsters (actors) were scaring them. They walked through the thick fog from the fog machine, barely being able to see a thing, waiting for another monster to pop out. 

 

Tony grabbed onto Peters arm, “What? I can’t see.” he said, trying to defend himself despite the obvious lie. 

 

Peter just smiled and led him to the first maze: Trick or Treat. 

 

“Wait, that wasn’t a maze we just walked through?” Tony, asked with dread. 

 

“What? No of course not! That’s just a scarezone, the real deal starts here!” Peter said, excitedly. 

 

“Oh goodie.” Tony said, sarcastically. 

 

They went in a separate much shorter line, and cut to the front immediately because of their wrist bands. 

 

The employee at the front handed them flashlights. 

 

“What are these for?” Tony asked. 

 

“They're for you to use, it’s a blackout maze.” She said, smiling. “Have a spooky time!” 

 

“Umm.. kid maybe this isn’t a good idea.” he said nervously. 

 

“What? Are you scared Tony?” Peter smirked. 

 

“What? No, of course not!” 

 

The door to the maze opened a second later and before he knew it, they were walking inside. 

 

The inside was a set of a haunted house, they both turned on their flashlights on as creepy laughing and banging on the walls could be heard. They walked into another room that appeared to be a library. There were fake floating books and a huge pot with fog coming out. 

 

Then out of nowhere, a witch popped out. “HAHAHAHA!” she screamed, “Come and join me my pretties.” 

 

Tony screamed, grabbed onto Peter and ran. 

 

Peter wanted to laugh at him but he was scared himself. 

 

As they continued walking their flashlights began to flicker. 

 

“Oh no nonono.” Tony cried. 

 

Behind them they heard two people scream, “Dude let's get the fuck out of here!” 

 

“I’m so scared!” 

 

They entered a long hallway that looked dark and empty, that being the moment when their flashlights flickered off.

 

Tony held onto Peter fast right as monsters started popping out from hidden doors in the hallway, flashing lights and banging surrounding them. 

 

“AHHHHHH!” Peter and Tony screamed as they ran to the end of the hallway as fast as they could. 

 

They passed through several more rooms, each more scary than the next. 

 

Tony practically jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud growl, followed by the witch making a reappearance, jumping out infront of them. 

 

They heard her manic laughter come after them as she chased them out of the room. 

 

FInally their flashlights were working again, and they went into another hallway filled with creepy looking doll masks. One of them turned out to be an actor as they popped out the wall and came right at them both. 

 

“Oh my god!” Peter screeched as he ran out, Tony still hanging onto him. 

 

Then they entered a huge room, dead bodies hanging from the ceiling. They pointed their flashlights, trying to figure out which ones were fake and which might be real actors. 

 

Then all of a sudden, several monsters came out and surrounded them. Flashing lights and scary music assaulting them. 

 

“That’s it, I’m out of here!” Tony shouted as he took Peter and ran. 

 

Luckily that was the end of the maze. 

 

Once they were out and safe, Peter turned to Tony, a flushed smile on his face, “Wasn’t that fun?”

 

\---

 

Tony had severely underestimated Knotts Scary Farm and the kid. 

 

He vowed to NEVER do that again. These actors meant business, he never saw one of them break character ever. Really, he’d be impressed if he wasn’t so terrified. 

 

He still held onto Peter as they walked through a clown themed scarezone. 

 

“God, I hate clowns.” Tony complained as he walked faster to avoid them. 

 

Peter snickered beside him, “Let's see, we still have to do the tooth fairy maze, that should be fun.” he said. 

 

Tony swallowed down his fear. 

 

As they entered the maze Tony had given up on walking by himself and just held onto Peter. They held onto each other as they walked through the maze, gross images of bloody teeth flashing on the walls. 

 

Then they walked into presumably a dentist office, with a deranged monster holding a drill to a bloody patients face, “Help me!!” she shouted, reaching out to grab them, “Help me please!”  

 

Peter ran away as fast as he could, especially when the monster/dentist started following him. The next room they went into was pitch dark, they tried to feel the way through and realized there was fur on the walls. 

 

“What the hell?” Tony shouted. 

 

“We just have to find our way out, it's not that bad.” Peter said. 

 

“Don’t you dare leave me, Parker.” 

 

Peter began to laugh and pulled Tony through the maze using his spidey senses. After that they walked into a long hallway and at the end there was a man screaming with a bloody jaw began to chase them. 

 

“Oh my god!” Tony screamed as he pulled Peter and began to ran.

 

Eventually they met up with some other people who were walking through the maze, “Hello, fellow comrades.” Peter joked. 

 

The couple in front of them laughed. 

 

Then they all had to crouch down and walk bent over in a cage like maze. The ceiling was lowered and the practically had to crawl. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Tony asked in disbelief. 

 

“AHHHH!!!” Peter shouted, as a little monster popped out next to him and crawled away. 

 

Once they got out of that area, they entered in another dark room, with cobwebs hanging and tickling their face. 

 

Peter didn’t feel as scared since the same couple he had talked to before were still with them. 

 

Then all of a sudden there was a huge bang and flash of light, then a monster on stilts came right for them. 

 

“OH MY GOD!!” Tony shouted, quickly jumping and hiding behind Peter, shielding himself with Peter’s body. 

 

The actor on the stilts began to laugh and then said, “Wow using a child as a shield? Very brave.” 

 

Everyone was dead silent for a second, then burst out laughing. Peter laughed so hard he had to wipe tears from his eyes, and the people around them were laughing too. 

 

Tony was shocked, one that the actor broke character and two that he was so afraid that he hid behind Peter. 

 

“Hey stop laughing at me!” Tony shouted indignantly. 

 

Peter laughed for the rest of the maze.  Even when the giant mechanical monster sprang out at them right as they walked out. 

 

\---

 

Once they finished that maze, Tony and Peter decided to take a break. They went to buy some boysenberry punch and ribs at one of the restaurants. 

 

Tony stared down fondly at Peter, who was currently stuffing his face with ribs, “Having fun, kid?” he asked. 

 

“Oh my god, yes… Tony this has been amazing!” Peter said in between bites. 

 

“I’ll admit, this has been more fun than I thought.” Tony said. 

 

“They really stepped it up this year.” Peter said, “The best part was when that guy called you out, i’ve never seen an actor break character before!” he laughed. 

 

“Kid.” Tony deadpanned, “We never speak of it.” 

 

Peter only laughed in response. 

 

“Just drink your punch.” Tony said in fake anger. The truth was, he was so happy he could make the kid laugh like that. 

 

Even if it was at his own expense. 

 

He couldn’t remember a time when he did anything like this with his family. His father only ever took him anywhere for the press. 

 

Seeing that smile on Peter’s face was worth everything to him, he knew he never wore one like that when he was a kid. He stole a rib off of Peter’s plate and had to admit, it was delicious. 

 

After they finished their meals they decided to go through more mazes. They had to go through the Old Western Town again, Tony hanging onto him. 

 

Peter took his phone out and started recording, “Hey what’s going on, Peter Parker here with Tony Stark.” He pointed the camera to Tony’s face, who stuck his tongue out in response, “We are currently at Knotts Scary Farm and are walking through the Old Western Town, take a look.” he said, then flipped the camera to show the fog and monsters. This part of the park was made to look like the old west, with shacks and gift stores designed to look like saloons. 

 

“As you can see, it’s very terrifying here—” Peter cut off as a butcher with a chainsaw came at them, Tony screamed and let go of Peter to run away. 

“Oh shit! Holy fuck nooo!!” Tony shouted as he ran away. Peter snickered and continued to record the whole scene. 

 

Finally Tony lost the butcher when he hid inside the old museum. He ran back to Peter, grabbing his arm and panting. 

 

“Folks.” Peter said, flipping the camera back to face him, “Clearly we can see that Tony Stark is a chicken.” he said as he burst out laughing, 

 

Tony angrily looked into the camera as he covered the lens to block the view. Peter laughed again then stopped recording. 

 

When they continued walking, Peter realized that this was the first time he was ever seeing this side of Tony. Him screaming and being so carefree, he was glad he was able to witness it. 

 

Once they got to the next maze, they were in awe by the awesome decorations. 

 

“Come on Tony, we have to take pictures!” Peter said excitedly. 

 

Tony smiled, familiar at Peter’s love for taking pictures. They took a few selfies and then asked someone to take pictures of them in front of the decorated haunted house. 

 

Peter even managed to get a clown holding an axe to agree to take a picture with him. Tony was able to get a good picture of him, however as soon as the picture was taken the clown began to chase Peter around, holding up his axe. 

 

Peter screamed and ran as Tony recorded the whole thing. He even tried to hide behind Tony but the other man moved away. 

 

“Oh, no kid, you’re on your own.” Tony declared with finality. 

 

\---

 

Peter and Tony were feeling brave, so they decided to try a special activity they had. This was called Special Ops. Infected, which was like an interactive maze. Pretty much everyone who went in was a soldier, and equipped with a special gun. Their mission was to shoot as many zombies as they could. The actors wore special headgear that would glow red if you successfully shot them. 

 

“Are you ready for this kid?” Tony asked as he slung his gun over his shoulder, they were like the fake guns in video games, which was a funny sight on Tony. 

 

“Born ready.”

 

The “commander” began to yell out their mission to the whole group, there was about fifteen of them in total. 

 

“Are you ready to put your lives on the line and complete this mission? Always remember to aim for the head!” 

 

“Yes, sir!” they all shouted, then they all began to run. 

 

It was so scary, but so much fun. Both Peter and Tony screamed as the zombies came at them. This maze was more out in the open, so the zombies came at them for all directions. They hid behind the sets, consisting of overturned cars And abandoned buildings. They did their best to shoot at the zombies, who were very fast and sneaky. 

 

At one point a bunch of zombies were coming at Peter so he ran to catch up with Tony. 

 

Tony saw Peter running to him so he turned around, “Hop on, Spiderbaby!” he shouted, then Peter hopped on his back. 

 

Tony ran the rest of the way with Peter on his back, both of them shooting at the monsters. Peter stayed on Tony’s back, laughing with glee. 

 

Once they finished, the commander told them to check their guns, since the kill count would display on them. 

 

Peter huffed when he saw the display said he only got ten kills, then balked as he saw Tony had fifty. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” he shouted, “That can’t be right!” he shouted dubiously. 

 

“Maybe next time, spiderbaby.” he said, ruffling Peter’s hair. 

 

“But—how did you— What did you—”

 

“Come on, kid.” Tony rolled his eyes, “I’m Iron Man.” 

 

“Woah there sir, that is a mighty high kill count.” The commander said, walking up to them, “Let me get both of your pictures.” 

 

Both Tony and Peter posed with their guns, Peter throwing up the peace sign, which was a bit ironic.

 

\---

 

They decided to end their night at the candy store in the western town. They went through the scare zones again, Peter startled when he saw a creepy clown girl following him and growling.

 

Peter saw a scary girl standing in the middle of the crowd. She was dressed in an old fashioned dress that was ripped, with a cowgirl hat. 

 

She was standing completely still so Peter decided it would be fun to scare her. He let go of Tony who raised his eyebrows, and walked up to her. 

 

“BOO!” He shouted, smiling. 

 

The girl didn't’ move an inch, didn’t even blink. 

 

Then she slowly turned her head, “Amature!” She shouted, then chased after Peter, screaming.  

 

“Oh my god!!” Peter said as he ran away. 

 

Tony watched this entire scene play out, then started laughing so hard that tears came out of his eyes. 

 

Peter returned to Tony’s side, eyes wide, “I thought I could scare her.” 

 

Tony continued to laugh, then slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders, “Better luck next time then.” 

 

Once they made it into the store, they both wanted to get candy apples. They watched in delight behind the glass as green granny smith apples were coated in sweet rich caramel. 

 

“Oh could you put nuts on mine, please.” Tony asked excitedly. 

 

“Sure thing.” the employee, whose name tag read Cara, said. 

 

“Thank you, Cara.” Tony said, sweetly. 

 

“Wait are you Tony Stark.” she gasped. 

 

“In the flesh.” he smirked. 

 

“Oh my god! Could I have a picture, please?” 

 

“Sure thing.” he said, then she snapped a selfie.

 

Peter and Tony looked around the shop, candies and chocolate filling the old style barrels to the brim. Tony ended up getting chocolate and taffy and Peter ended up buying special Knott’s Berry farm cookies. Once they had everything Cara offered to take a picture of them, so they did, holding up their apples proudly. 

 

As they were leaving they passed through a few more scare zones, then went to a stand selling t-shirts. They both decided to get matching tie dye glow in the dark shirts. They had a pumpkin on them with black letters that read “Knotts Scary Farm 2018”. Then Tony insisted on buying him a black jacket with a skull on it, with the KSF logo in red. 

 

“How do I look?” Peter asked, as he tried the jacket on. 

 

“You look great, kid.” Tony said approvingly. Peter took this opportunity to barrel into Tony, giving him a huge hug. 

 

“This has been so much fun, thank you.” He mumbled into Tony. 

 

Tony wrapped his arms around his kid, “You’re welcome, Pete, I’m having so much fun too.” then he pulled back and smiled.

 

They took one last selfie in front of the entrance, but not before a hidden monster jumped out at them. 

 

\---

 

It was around 2am when they left the park, which was also closing time. Peter was munching on some candy he bought as Tony drove them back to the mansion. 

 

“Thank you for all of this, Tony… it was so much fun.” he said gratefully. 

 

“It was my pleasure, Peter.” Tony said, turning briefly to smile at him, “It was way scarier than I thought it was going to be and without a doubt way more fun.” he said, honestly. 

 

“Well, i’m glad you liked it.” Peter said, in truth he was a bit nervous bringing Tony here. He asked for this, and events like this could be hit or miss. He wanted it to be fun, but everything exceeded his expectations. 

 

“Are you kidding kid, I  _ loved  _ it.” 

 

“Even though you screamed and ran away like a baby? And got called out?” Peter teased. 

 

“Kid,” Tony warned, “We  _ never  _ speak of it, besides, you screamed and ran too!” Tony defended. 

 

Peter laughed, “I’m just kidding, Tony. You’re the best.” he said, smiling. 

 

Tony’s heart skipped a beat, “Well you’re not so bad yourself.” Tony said, “There’s not very many people I’d go to Knott’s Scary Farm for.”  _ Actually, there is no one else I’d do this for.  _

 

“Next year?” Peter asked, then sighed and sank into his seat, closing his eyes. He was exhausted and he knew it would be a bit a drive. 

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Tony said, heart swelling. 

 

“Sounds… good.” Peter mumbled, already half asleep. 

 

Tony hummed and put his music on softly, to help Peter relax. This had definitely been one of the best days.  _ Definitely on my top five list of best days ever.  _

 

_ More like the first. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so funny how the toughest people get really scared when they go through mazes. There are POV vids on YouTube of mazes from past years and this year, check it out! Let me know what you think! I really hope you all enjoyed Peter and Tony’s adventure :)


	10. Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony helps Peter work on his robot, some interesting revelations come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I have the next chapter here for you. Full disclosure: all of the “science” stuff here related to the robot is all made up by yours truly. So if you find anything inaccurate I apologize, but hey this is the MCU so anything is possible right? Anyways I really hope you like this! Be sure to let me know what you think. Hope everyone is doing well :)

Peter was tired when he first got back from the trip, but he didn’t care. He had such a fun time with Tony, and not just at Knotts Scary Farm. Tony had taken him sightseeing and spent one on one time with him. Tony made sure to take care of Peter and he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so carefree. 

 

He was so thankful for Tony, he had really saved him and May. 

 

But he really couldn’t help himself, he was starting to see Tony as more than just a mentor. 

 

He was starting to see him as a father figure. 

 

_ Oh god, what am I going to do?  _

 

Peter quickly shook his head and decided to shower, he needed to get ready for bed anyways. 

 

He wouldn’t dwell on that particular pointless realization. There was NO WAY he was going to call Tony dad or anything like that. First of all there wasn’t a possibility that Tony Stark could see him as a son, and secondly he wasn’t going to ruin the perfect thing they all had going on. 

 

He wouldn’t want to risk Tony being upset or overwhelmed by that declaration and having to move out. 

 

No way, no how. 

 

—-

 

_ He woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom, the smell of pancakes filling his lungs.  _

 

_ ‘What?’  _

 

_ “Come on Peter, breakfast is ready!” His Aunt May called.  _

 

_ Peter got up and walked to the kitchen, somehow knowing the way, “May, since when have we lived—” he cut off with a soft gasp.  _

 

_ There stood May, Ben and his Mom and Dad.  _

 

_ “Peter you need to eat.” Ben said, “We have a long day ahead of us.”  _

 

_ “What?” Peter asked, still in shock.  _

 

_ “Well hello there, space cadet.” His mom teased, “We are going to you fathers big presentation for work, then going out for Thai.” she said, smiling.  _

 

_ “Now hurry up and eat so we can go.” May swatted his head jokingly.  _

 

_ “Okay.” Peter smiled, he had no idea what was going on but he was too happy to question it.  _

 

_ He began to eat the delicious pancakes, his mouth exploding with the familiar taste of chocolate and strawberry stuffed pancakes.  _

 

_ “So.” his dad began, “If all things go well today, there is talk of a trip to London in the works.”  _

 

_ “Wow that’s fantastic!” his mom said.  _

 

_ “Yeah, that's great, Richard.” May said.  _

 

_ “I wouldn’t be opposed to a trip to London.” Peter joked.  _

 

_ “Who says you get to go?” His dad teased.  _

 

_ “Daaad.” Peter whined.  _

 

_ “Come on, Rich.” Ben said, “Peter has done amazing in school and he is a hero. He deserves to go.” he said, smiling at Peter as he set a hand on his shoulder.  _

 

He woke up with a gasp as his alarm blared, he rose a shaky hand to turn it off. 

 

Peter sat up in bed and took a few deep breaths. The dream was disorienting and he had to take a minute to remind himself it wasn’t real. 

 

The thing was, he knew it wasn’t real, it was just hard to not wish it was. 

 

And with that he got up and prepared to go to school. 

 

\---

 

He ate breakfast quickly and said goodbye to May, then walked into the elevator to go down to the lobby where Happy would be waiting. On the ride down he internally debated about whether or not to tell May about the dream he had. 

 

He wondered if Ben and his parents would be proud of him, if they somehow knew he was Spiderman and were watching over him. 

 

It was interesting thought anyways. 

 

He stepped out of the elevator and was greeted with an interesting sight. 

 

It was Tony. 

 

More specifically Tony dressed in jeans and the Knott’s Scary Farm shirt, smilingly widely wearing his signature glasses. 

 

“Well there’s my favorite spooky buddy!” Tony greeted, slinging an arm around Peter’s shoulders.

 

“Tony, what’s happening?” Peter asked, afraid of the answer. 

 

“Well nothing is happening, I just want to take my favorite intern to school.” he said. 

 

“What happened to Happy?” Peter asked, looking around the lobby as interested employees glanced their way. 

 

“He’s taking some vacation time so i’ll be taking you to school.” Tony said, as they walked to the garage. 

 

“Oh, that’s good, Happy deserves it.” Peter said. 

 

Tony scoffed, “Yes, because im  _ so difficult  _ to work for.”

 

Peter just laughed at that, but quickly began to panic when he realized what car they would be riding in. The sleek orange Audi still managed to shine bright in the garage. 

 

“Oh god, no Tony.” Peter said, “Please you can’t take me to school in this.” he all but shouted. 

 

Tony smiled knowingly, “Well you’re riding with me.” he said as he ruffled Peter’s hair. “And Tony Stark doesn’t show up anywhere in anything less than spectacular.” 

 

“I think I’ll walk.” Peter grumbled under his breath as he got in. 

 

\---

 

The drive went surprisingly calm, however Peter was mostly quiet. He just couldn’t get that dream out of his head. 

 

“You okay, Pete?” Tony asked, “You seem quiet.” 

 

“Yeah, im fine.” he said, taking a breath, “Actually I was wondering if… maybe after school you could help me with my robot?” he asked, “Only if you have time!” he added quickly. 

 

Tony smiled as he made a left turn, “Of course, Pete, I’d love to help you.” he said, “Do you have any ideas?” 

 

“Yeah I actually do!” Peter said, excited, “I have some ideas I want to try with my web shooters that I wanted to run by you,” 

 

“Sounds good, kid.” Tony said, pulling up to Midtown High, “We will go over that in the lab when you get home from school.” 

 

“You’re picking me up right?” Peter asked. 

 

“2:45 pm sharp.” Tony replied. 

 

Peter began to open the car door, quickly trying to get out before more people could gawk at the car. 

 

“By the way, what’s with the shirt?” Peter asked as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. 

 

“Tony Stark always leaves the house in style!” he called out as Peter ran to class in embarrassment. 

 

\---

 

The day flew by for Peter and before he knew it, it was lunchtime. He and Ned sat together but MJ was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“So how was your annual trip with May?” Ned asked in between bites of his sandwich. 

 

“I didn’t go with May…” he said. 

 

“But you were gone all last week.” Ned said. 

 

“I… uh…. I sorta went with Tony.” Peter said, hesitantly. 

 

Ned practically choked on his sandwich, “Tony Stark took you to Knott’s Scary Farm?” He exclaimed. 

 

“Shhhh! NED!” Peter raised his arms, “Be quiet!” 

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Ned apologized, ignoring weird glances from classmates, “But seriously man, Tony took you? Did you go on a private jet? What was it like?” 

 

Peter rolled his eyes and began to tell the story. 

 

By the end of it, Ned was in awe but also doubled over in laughter, “Seriously, Tony Stark got chased around and was screaming like a baby?” 

 

“Yes seriously,” Peter confirmed, “It was awesome and I got it on video.”

 

“Dude you have to show me!” 

 

\---

 

Tony was practically counting down the minutes until he could go pick up Peter from school. He was so happy that the kid decided to ask him for help on his robot, whenever he spent time with Peter he was always felt lighter. 

 

He noticed that Peter had a calming effect on him, he was pretty positive that he had the least amount of panic attacks he’d ever had since he first got them. 

 

He’d have to ask Friday about that later. 

 

One thing he also noticed was that he was beginning to see Peter as his kid. It happened more times than he cared to admit, he would refer to Peter as his own in his head. He wasn’t sure what to do about that. 

 

He’d have to ask Friday about that as well. 

 

Pepper had sent him an email regarding a meeting he would have to travel for. He would have to go to Japan to meet with old and potentially new investors. It was one of the last major meetings he would have to go to and it was only a week. Then most of his work would be done from the tower. Once he had more free time he wanted to get back to working out the accords, he couldn’t avoid it forever. 

 

He grinned when Friday alerted him that it was time to pick up peter or else he’d be late. He couldn’t wait to see his kid.

 

\---

 

When Tony picked up Peter, he was the picture of pure joy. He was babbling about school and classes and the excitement of possibly being able to present at MIT. 

 

Once they got home they immediately went down to the lab to begin working. They sat next to each other at Tony’s lab table, which was covered in tools.  

 

“So, Pete.” Tony said, turning in his chair to face him, “What did you have in mind?” 

 

“Well I was thinking of using the formula from my web shooters,” Peter explained, “I was hoping I could put them in a robot and have that robot be available to emergency responders for like natural disasters and stuff. Like in earthquakes they could use it to better hold damaged structures together to be able to access people in need.” 

 

“I figure one of the biggest problems is crumbling structures and if a robot can shoot it out in the right amounts it could help keep it together or at least provide a softer landing if people have no other choice but to jump.” Peter finished. 

 

Tony sat in silence, completely in awe of Peter’s intelligence. “That is great idea Peter, we can start working on a prototype as soon as we come up with plans.” He smiled. 

 

“Oh I already have some plans.” Peter said as he pulled out papers from his backpack. 

 

“Wow.” Tony said, as he looked over the designs that consisted of very detailed pictures of the robot parts. One paper was the outside and the other was the inside with maps of where the web fluid would go and the release for it to shoot out from. 

 

“Pete… how did you think of this?” 

 

“Oh, well it wasn’t  _ only  _ me, Ned helped give me ideas too.” 

 

“Did he help you design this?” he asked. 

 

“Well, not exactly but—”

 

“Kid, this is incredible, I have employees that couldn't think this up, much less  _ design  _ it.” Tony said, voice filled with pride for his kid, “You should be so proud.” he said, looking directly at Peter while placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

Peter tried not to flashback to his dream, tried not to feel Ben’s hand instead of Tony’s, “Thank you.” he managed, with a small smile.  

 

“Of course, kiddo.” Tony said, “Now for your demonstration at MIT, the robot will have to be smaller than the real thing. And we can modify your web shooter a bit to fit this robot better.” 

 

“Okay.” Peter said. 

 

“Let’s start with your webfluid first. Show me your formula you came up with.” 

 

\--- 

 

They worked for hours without realizing the time was passing by. Tony was fascinated by Peter’s formula and how smart he was for coming up with it all on his own. It’s not like he could google how to create web fluid for a guy with powers from a radioactive spider bite. 

 

Peter realized this was the first time he was explaining his web fluid to Tony and they both got lost in the science of it all. It was beyond incredible having his hero praise his work. 

 

Eventually they were able to come up with a modified stronger version of the web fluid that would be better suited for holding together big structures and not just a teenage vigilante. 

 

However, when they were almost done Tony suggested they come up with a simpler version of the web fluid for his presentation. 

 

“What, why?” 

 

“Because, this may seem… a bit advanced for someone your age, even for Midtown. And unless we want to go into the origin story of how you came up with this—” 

 

“Yeah, okay you’re right I get it.” 

 

“A common thing to use for demonstrations is shaving cream.” Tony said. 

 

“Maybe we can come up with a sticky version of shaving cream, just to give it an edge.”

 

Tony smiled, “Kid, you don’t need an edge. But sure.” 

 

Peter smiled. 

 

“By the way, if MIT doesn’t give you the prize we can just work on this through SI.” 

 

That surprised Peter, “What?” 

 

“Well yeah.” Tony said matter of factly, “Actually since you're my intern that makes things easier. We can just say it was a result of a project opportunity I gave you. That way we can work on it together after because this is incredible and it’s better get you ready to be apart of SI early on so.”

 

Peter sat there staring at Tony dumbly. 

 

“What?” Tony asked. 

 

“You really—I’m going to be part of SI? You want  _ my  _ robot to be a real serious project for SI  _ and  _ you want me to work here?” 

 

“Well yeah, it’s not as if you were going to work anywhere else,” Tony stated as if it was obvious, “After college I was hoping you’d want to work for me for real as well as being an Avenger. And if you end up majoring in something other than engineering, well we can always diversify.” Tony said, he didn’t want to add that he wa planning on making Peter the heir to the company. 

 

Peter’s heart warmed at that, knowing he had a long term future with Tony in his life. It was both exciting and overwhelming to think about, “Well sounds good to me.” He said, then grinned, “Actually Oscorp looks like it has an excellent—”

 

“Oh hell no.” 

 

\--- 

 

A little while passed before Friday told them they should stop. “Boss it would appear now would be the ideal time to take a break seeing as though it is a school night. And it would appear Peter is hungry so dinner would be a good idea—” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay I get it. Thanks Friday.” Tony said, sarcastically. 

 

Both Peter and Tony stood up and made their way to the kitchen. 

 

“By the way, your aunt texted and let me know it’s going to be another late night.” 

 

Peter sighed, “Okay, thanks for letting me know.” he said, it was weird to think that in a few short months, that’s how things would be. The new normal would just be him and Tony. 

 

_ What even is my life? _

 

“So are we ordering in?” Peter asked as he sat down at the counter. 

 

“Nah, i’m making a pasta dish for you, but it will take about an hour.” Tony said, “Think you could finish your homework or something until then?” 

 

“Yeah I have some math homework I can finish.” Peter said, getting up to grab his backpack. 

 

That is how the next hour passed, Tony making dinner for the two of them and Peter quietly working away at his calculus problems on the counter. 

Once he finished his homework he inhaled deeply, “Whatever you’re making smells amazing.” he said, as his stomach grumbled audibly. 

 

“Old recipe.” Tony smiled, “And don’t worry it will be ready in ten minutes, so if your spidey stomach could manage not to eat anyone, that would be fantastic.” Tony said, taking out some grated parmesan cheese. 

 

Peter rolled his eyes in response, then quickly  frowned. 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Tony asked. 

 

“Uh nothing… just remembered a weird dream I had last night.” Peter said distractedly. 

 

“What was it about?” 

 

“It was weird.” Peter repeated, debating about whether to lie or not.

 

One look at Tony’s concerned face and his mind was made up, “My Uncle Ben and Parents were alive and they were all happy and well. They were talking about a trip we were going to take and it felt so strange and normal at the same time. At the end of it Uncle Ben grabbed my shoulder and told me how proud of me he was, called me a hero.” Peter said. 

 

By the end of the story Tony had moved next to Peter, his heart hurting for him, “Pete… I know having a dream like that must’ve been hard. Sometimes it’s hard to picture the life we could have had, and I know you miss your family.” Tony said softly, pulling Peter into a side hug. “I miss family and friends that I have lost as well, and I also wonder what they would think.” 

 

“It’s just hard sometimes,” Peter said, “It’s not that I don’t love or appreciate the life I have with you or May but…” 

 

“But sometimes you wish you had the life you should’ve had.” Tony finished. 

 

Peter looked down, a mix of sadness and guilt. 

 

“Hey,” Tony nudged him, “That’s okay, May and I aren’t going to be hurt by the fact that you have dreams about them or that you wish you had a life with them. That’s normal Peter.” He finished. 

 

A minute passed with them sitting closely in silence. 

 

“But I need you to know that you are a hero and your family would be proud, without question.” Tony said, suddenly.

 

“You sure?” Peter asked, looking up at him. 

 

“Positive.” Tony said with conviction, holding him tighter, “I mean sure you’re a total nerd who plays with legos and rewatches Star Wars waaay too many times, and wears Hello Kitty pajamas—”

 

“Shut up.” Peter laughed and playfully shoved Tony away. 

 

Tony began to laugh and jokingly poke at Peter’s side when the timer for the food went off. 

 

“Oh thank god, I’m starving.” Peter said. 

 

“Okay, Spiderbaby let’s not exaggerate.” Tony said with a fond eye roll. 

 

So they sat together and ate Tony’s delicious pasta dish, Peter ended up eating four bowls of it. 

 

But not before he made Tony promise to teach him how to make it. 

 

He was so grateful to have Tony.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is such a dad in this chapter right? Like embarrassing your kid when you drop them off at school is such a classic thing to do right? Hope y’all are ready for the next chapter bc it’s gonna be a bit more angsty.


	11. The Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the video of Tony's parents murder leaks, Tony doesn't know how to deal. It's a good thing Peter has made him another video to remember instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy so I'm back. So sorry it took this long for an update. School has been insane. Last weekend I had a paper and a midterm due baby Sunday night and this Wednesday I had two exams. But I'm back now and updates should come quicker.   
> So this chapter is a bit more angsty so I hope I did it well. Let me know what you think!  
> I also want to say thanks for all the amazing comments! And over 9500 hits??!! Over 580 kudos?? You all are so incredible I can't even begin to explain!   
> Hope you enjoy :)

It was the middle of the week, and what a busy week it was. Peter had been juggling school, spiderman, decathlon and building his robot for MIT which was due for submission in two weeks time. 

 

He was exhausted to say the least but also really happy. Tony had been helping him with his robot—not doing it for him but helping him with safety and occasionally throwing a helpful idea his way. 

 

Peter had noticed that Tony seemed a bit more stressed lately, he had an idea why, but he didn’t want to push. He had overheard Tony rambling to Happy about the accords, he sounded super stressed and worried. Weirdly enough, Tony seemed relaxed when they worked together, even made a bunch of jokes. 

 

Peter didn’t want to push Tony into talking about it, but he did feel bad that Tony always helped him when he was sad. 

 

Peter just wanted a way to help Tony for once. 

 

He had an idea of what he could do, but he would need May’s help with it. 

 

Once he got back home from school he went to ask May if she had what he needed. He found her sitting at her desk in her room.

 

“You want what?” May asked. 

 

“I want the old home videos of me as a baby. We still have them right? Or they stored somewhere?” 

 

“Is this for a school project?” She asked disbelievingly.

 

“No.” Peter said, “It’s a personal project i’m doing.” He said, trying to hide the details. 

 

“Really? And why do you want to take a trip down memory lane?” May asked, “Are you missing your parents and Ben?” She asked softly.  

 

“What? No—I mean yes I always miss them.” Peter said quietly, “I think about them everyday but this is for someone. I’m using old videos and combine them with newer ones i’ve made.” he said. He didn’t want to lie to May, but he was just embarrassed. 

 

“This is for Tony, isn’t it?” 

 

“Maybe…” 

 

“Peter,” May said softly, moving to sit next to him, “I think it’s a great idea. I'm sure he would love to see it.”  

 

“You know what?” Peter said, standing up, “It’s fine, forget it actually. I’m sure you don’t even know where they are.” 

 

“Actually.” May said, standing up and walking to her closet. “They're right here.” She said, handing the old DVDs to him. 

 

Peter stilled when he had them in his hands, his past flying through his mind. A flood of nostalgia and mixed emotions moving through him. 

 

“Pete,” May said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I know you miss all of them, trust me I do too. I know our lives have been turned upside down and it hasn’t been easy on you.”  

 

Peter looked down and stayed quiet. 

 

“But now here were are, living with Tony Stark of all people, and we’ve gotten to know him—the real him. It’s okay if you want to share this with him, or if you’re growing closer to him. You’re not being disloyal to Ben or to your parents by moving forward. And if you want to share your past with him that’s fine, great even. You’re supposed to move forward Pete, it’s okay I promise.” she said, squeezing his shoulder.  

 

Peter looked up with tears in his eyes, “Thank you, May.” 

 

May pulled him in for a hug, holding Peter tightly and rubbing his back. He was the best kid in the world and he deserved to be happy, sometimes he just needed a little push. 

 

“Of course, Peter.” May said, rocking him back and forth, “Besides I really think Tony will like it, he’s even asked me for old baby photos.” 

 

“Seriously?” Peter asked, surprised.

 

“Yeah seriously.” May said as Peter pulled away. 

 

Peter wiped his eyes, “You didn’t give him any, right?” 

 

“What do you think?” She smirked. 

 

“May!” 

 

“Just shush and take your videos.” 

 

That night, after having pizza with May, Tony and Happy, Peter went to work.

 

\---

 

Over the next two days, Peter was pretty much able to finish his video. With Friday’s help he was able to edit clips from his childhood as well as add some videos he had taken with Tony. He even managed to have Friday give him cool clips of him and Tony working in the lab. There was one last part he had yet to film that he needed to add. 

 

However he couldn’t because Friday had alerted him that Tony had just got home. 

 

Not a minute later Tony knocked on his door. 

 

“Hey kid, what are you up to?” He said, popping his head in.  

 

“Nothing.” Peter said, in a mock—innocent tone. “It’s a secret.” 

 

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Really, Peter?” 

 

“Yup. Top secret. Sorry i’m not at liberty to discuss.” Peter said, feigning seriousness. 

 

“We’ll see about that.” Tony said, stepping in front of where Peter was lying on the bed. “Friday, what was Peter doing before I came in?” 

 

“I’m sorry Boss, but i’m afraid I’m not at liberty to discuss the details of Mr. Parkers endeavors without his approval.” 

 

Tony’s jaw dropped. 

 

Peter smiled smugly. 

 

“Excuse me? What—I’m sorry—Did you just tell me you can’t tell me without  _ Peter’s  _ approval?” Tony sputtered, throwing his hands up.  

 

“Affirmative” 

 

Peter couldn’t contain his laughter anymore, he sat up and doubled over in laughter. It wasn’t everyday you saw Tony Stark bested by a teenager. 

 

“Oh that’s right, kid, live it up.” Tony said as Peter continued to laugh. 

 

Peter wiped at his eyes and took an exaggerated breath, “Sorry, but you’ll just have to wait for the surprise.” 

 

“Whatever kid, better make it quick though because if you think you can keep Friday from telling me what I want to know, then you’re sorely mistaken.” Tony informed warningly. 

 

Peter knew that was true, but he didn’t need that much more time. He was planning to give Tony his video as soon as he was finished. Which he was hoping would be done by tomorrow. 

 

Instead of responding, Peter only smiled brightly up at Tony. 

 

“You’re something else, kid.” he said, as he shook his head and tried to hide his smile. 

 

“So where you going to ask me something?” Peter asked. 

 

“What?” 

 

“When you came in, you wanted to see if I was busy. Are we going to work in the lab?” 

 

“Oh no, we aren’t actually.” Tony said, “I was going to see if you wanted to see a movie. Figured you could use some fun.” he explained, “It's been a long week for both of us.” he added. 

 

“Oh yeah, sure!” Peter said, and practically jumped out of bed. 

 

“Alright,” Tony said, smiling wider now, “But, Pete? Grab a jacket, it’s cold out tonight.” 

 

Peter all but ran to is closet. 

 

Peter tried not to think too much about how tired Tony sounded. It was true that when first asking May for the tapes, Peter was nervous. He was taking a step here, he was nervous about sharing his past, what if Tony didn't want to know about it? Or though it was too sad? Or what if he was weirded out and thought it was too personal?

 

However he came to the realization that Tony was trying to spend more time with him. He saw Tony making an effort to help him with school and make time for him when he didn’t have to. 

 

_ Just don’t call him Dad by accident and you’ll be fine.  _

 

\---

 

Things just had to go downhill for Tony on Saturday. 

 

_ Why did this have to happen?  _ Tony thought as held his head in his hands.  _ Things had been going so well, I had the best time with Peter last night.  _

 

It all started when one of the rogues had been caught photographed in Germany. The news was in a frenzy about what the ex Avengers were up to and consequently Tony had been hounded by the press. 

 

But that’s not what had got to him. 

 

That video. 

 

That horrible fucking video of Barnes murdering his parents had been leaked. How? He had no idea.  _ I was so careful.  _

 

The video spread faster than wildfire, the only good thing was that Tony had been back from his meetings by the time it dropped. Now he was hiding out in his lab.

 

Peter and May also happened to gone for the day, they were supposed to spend the day out with Ned and his family. 

 

So yay for small mercies and all of that. 

 

Like anything about this situation was merciful. 

 

It was barely the afternoon and already his day went to shit. 

 

Tony sat there, willing himself not to cry or breakdown or get blackout drunk. 

 

It wasn’t just the video or the heartbreaking memory of his parents death, although that was awful. It was the reminder that most of his family was gone. This video is what cracked the foundation between him and Steve. It sucked because he really did care about Steve and the rest of the Avengers. 

 

All of this was a reminder of how people always left, no matter what he did. 

 

“Dammit!” Tony shouted in frustration, as tears began to finally fall. He picked up a scrap piece of metal and threw it across the room. Landing with a loud bang. 

 

He curled up, hugging his knees up against his chest as he tried not to have an anxiety attack.  

 

Tony’s breaths came in quicker and tears began to fall uncontrollably. He cried for his parents, his team and the overall unfairness of it all. 

 

“Tony? I’m here to see if you’re okay, I know you’ve seen the news.” Pepper said as she walked into the workshop. 

 

“I’m fine.” Tony ground out as Pepper stood right in front of him. He furiously wiped at his face to rid himself of tears.

 

“You don’t look fine.” Pepper said softly, gently grabbing his arm.

 

“Please go away.” Tony said hoarsely. He resolutely looked at the floor, not willing to let her see him like this.

 

“I’m not leaving the tower.” Pepper said sternly. 

 

Tony just stayed quiet, it was comforting not to be completely alone. 

 

Pepper let go and walked upstairs to make a call, she knew who Tony needed anyways.

 

\---

 

A few minutes after Pepper left, Friday piped up. 

 

“Boss, I have a video that I think you should see.”

 

Tony was still in the process of coming down from his anxiety attack, that and all the crying was leaving him with the beginning of a headache. 

 

“I think I’ve had my fill of videos today. Wouldn’t you say, Friday?” he said bitterly.

 

“I think you should see this one boss, It’s part of Peter’s surprise.” the AI supplied. 

 

“What?” Tony said, perking up in curioustity and confusion.

 

Friday said nothing as an HD hologram appeared in front of Tony and a video began to play and the lights in the lab dimmed. 

 

The video was of what was definitely a baby Peter. The video was older, but had soft music playing as someone (presumably Peter’s mom) held his hands as he learned to walk. Baby Peter shouted with glee as he took giant steps forward. Peter was laughing as he walked and the sounds of his father, Uncle Ben and May’s cheering could be heard.

 

There were several more clips, Peter’s birthday party with his family, Peter at the park, Ben teaching Peter how to ride his bike, Peter and May in a pillow fort in the middle of their living room.

 

One clip was of of Peter and Uncle Ben at the science museum, it was nighttime and Peter was looking in a telescope. 

 

“Look Uncle Ben! You can see Mars!” an eight year old Peter shouted

 

“Wow, Pete, it’s beautiful right?” Ben said fondly. 

 

“It’s so red!” 

 

“Maybe one day you’ll get to go there.” Ben said. 

 

“I’ll take you with me! Peter said excited, “You, me and Aunty May will all go together!” he said, jumping up and down. 

 

“Sounds like a plan, Pete.” Ben said, then the clip ended. 

 

The video went dark for a second before lighting up again with different music. 

 

This however featured a much older Peter and… Tony? 

 

It was of him and Tony working on his robot in the lab, “ _ After college I was hoping you’d want to work for me for real as well as being an Avenger.”  _ he heard himself say. The video showed Peter’s bright smile in response. 

 

It showed various clips of them in the lab, him Peter, May and Happy watching movies together. 

 

Then it payed the clip of them at Knott’s Scary farm together, soft happy music playing alongside their voices,  _ Tony’s screaming could be heard as he ran away from a monster, “Folks,” Peter said, “Clearly we can see that Tony Stark is a chicken.” he said as he burst out laughing.  _

 

_ Then Tony covered the camera.  _

 

Soft music played as clips of their food fight and pillow fort events occurred. 

 

Then clips that Peter took of their vacation in LA, as well as a prank Peter pulled on Tony one morning in the Malibu mansion. 

 

The video moved onto one last clip of Peter facing the camera, sitting in his room. “Hey Tony, I wanted to show you parts of my past. Wanted to share a bit of my life with you.” He smiled. 

 

“It was hard after I lost my parents and Uncle Ben, but it looks like I have a pretty amazing life now. Thank you Tony, I owe a lot of that to you!” Peter smiled, then waved. 

 

The video ended after that. 

 

Tony sat there, completely stunned. He still had tears running down his face, however they were tears of complete joy. 

 

He began to laugh hysterically, as happiness began to chase away the sadness. 

 

Then he heard his workshop door opening and a pair of footsteps quickly walking towards him. 

 

He turned around and immediately saw a very worried looking Peter coming at him. 

 

“Oh my god Tony are you okay? Pepper called and I saw the news and are you alright? I saw the video got leaked—” Peter rambled until Tony cut him off. 

 

“Kid, maybe it’s best if you just leave me alone for a bit—” Tony began to say, he was touched beyond words but he didn’t want to burden the kid with his baggage. 

 

“I’m not leaving.” Peter said stubbornly. 

 

“I’m fine Pete—” Tony cut off when when Peter looked at him in disbelief, “I am as okay as I can be.” he amended. 

 

“You shouldn’t be alone right now.” Peter insisted,  _ Wow Peter is taking care of you now? Some mentor you are.  _

 

“Go away please.” he ground out and then turned away, even though he wanted nothing more than to hold Peter and never let go.  _ Just hug him, it’s what you want. No! You’ll just mess him up like you do everyone else.  _

 

Tony stayed silent.  

 

“I’m sorry.” Peter said, softly as he carefully wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle.  

 

“Why?” Tony asked as he held down a sob.  

 

“I’m sorry that all this happened to you.” Peter said. 

 

And just like that Tony wanted to bawll all over again.  _ What did I do to deserve this kid?  _

 

“Not your fault, kid” he managed to get out, taking a breath, “I um, I watched the video you made.” 

 

“You did?” Peter asked nervously, tensing around Tony.

 

Tony turned around and held Peter tightly, “Yes, I loved it kid. Thank you for making it.” 

 

“Glad you liked it.” Peter said quietly. 

 

“I love you, Peter.” Tony said, shocking them both. 

 

“Love you too.” Peter said smiling up at him. 

 

And just liked that, Tony’s heart melted. 

 

_ I was never alone, I had my kid the whole time.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will deal with the media fallout from the video leak and maybe some familiar faces return. There will also be some drama with Peter's robot.


	12. Iron Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony deals with the fallout from the video leak and Peter deals with some not so nice MIT reps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I’m back with a new chapter and a lot happens in this one. I would say more but I don’t want to give everything away. But please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also your comments are amazing! I love all of you so much. 
> 
> Also if you want to follow my on Instagram, it’s layla_jimenez99 that way you can dm me if you want to talk about anything or just rant about Peter and Tony. This is just my normal account bc I don’t actually have like a dedicated fan account or anything like that.

_ I love you.  _

 

Who knew those three words could carry such weight. 

 

Tony knew they were important, for instance he knew they meant something when he and Pepper were together. He knew he loved her and at one point thought he would spend the rest of his life with her. 

 

He was no longer dwelling on the fact that he wouldn’t anymore, not in the romantic sense at least. 

 

When he said those words to Peter, it felt more meaningful than anything he had ever said before. It wasn’t just  _ I love you  _ as a way to show affection, no it was his way of telling Peter and himself that he was in it for life, he would easily give his life for Peter’s, he wanted to be responsible for Peter, he wanted to protect Peter, he saw Peter as his own. 

 

Somehow Peter Parker had wormed his way into Tony’s heart and he was okay with it. 

 

_ What the hell kind of parallel universe am I in?  _

 

\---

 

The next morning Tony had informed Peter and May that he would have to deal with the media circus that was a result of the rogues being photographed. 

 

He tried spending the whole day before with Peter and May, in attempt to hide away from the world, but one talk with Pepper had him convinced that it was better to have a handle on things before the conspiracy theories got too crazy. 

 

“Are you sure you have to go speak?” Peter asked. 

 

“Yeah, Pete I do.” Tony said, not very happy about it himself. 

 

“But what if they say bad things about you?” Peter began pacing, “You shouldn’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Peter said, worriedly. 

 

Tony was touched at how concerned Peter was, “Hey, Pete come here,” he said, pulling Peter against him, “You don’t have to worry, okay? I’ve been doing this kind of stuff for years, I know not to let them get to me. I may not particularly be excited to speak about this topic, but it is a good opportunity to get ahead and control the backlash.” Tony explained softly. 

 

“Okay…” Peter said, leaning further into Tony, he didn’t like that Tony would have to do this but he knew he could handle himself, “Just… be safe, please.” 

 

“Awww spiderbaby,” Tony said, rubbing Peter’s back soothingly, “Believe it or not I am always careful, but don’t worry I promise this stupid conference won’t get in the way of our movie marathon.” 

 

Peter simply held onto Tony “Okay good, because if I miss out on watching Wall-E tonight and other Disney movies then i'm going to be so mad.” 

 

Tony turned and kissed Peter’s forehead lightly, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

 

\---

 

“Mr. Stark are you aiding the rogues in breaking the law?” 

 

Tony sighed, at this rate things hadn’t been going very well. Reporters kept asking if he was trying to conspire with the rogues against the government. With questions like these, things were only going to get worse. 

 

He stood tall behind the podium, trying to emit cool confidence, “I would like for everyone to please listen.” Tony began, “No I am not secretly helping the rogues, I am not breaking the law. I created the accords to protect the people as well as the Avengers. I realize now that the accords were still in the beginning stages of development when I gave them to the former Avengers, and that was a huge cause for concern which made them not want to sign.” he explained, warning the public to see that no one in this situation was completely right or wrong.  

 

“So are you saying the accords were a bad idea?” Another reporter asked. 

 

“No, that’s not what I’m saying. I stand by the accords, there needs to be accountability on all sides to ensure safety and responsibility. However, we aren’t going to stand by being at the governments beck and call and that’s what the new revisions are for.” Tony said confidently. 

 

“Should we be afraid that the rogues are out now? They are breaking the law. How do we know they have the safety of the people still in mind?” One lady asked. 

 

Tony took a breath before answering this question, it was hard for him, “I really don’t think you should be afraid. While I can’t speak for them myself I can say confidently that they do not intend to hurt or harm anyone or anything. Even though we disagreed, their core values never changed, I’d like to believe they still have the world's best interests at heart.” he said, finding the words to be truthful as he said them.

 

“So, Mr. Stark.” One reporter began, “If they are such upstanding people, then why did you make them war criminals?” 

 

Tony fought back a flinch, “I didn’t make them do anything, we had a disagreement and those were the consequences. Everything happened very quickly and that is why I am now working on a revised version of the accords and hoping that we can all come to an arrangement that will make everyone happy.” He said, trying to shift things to a more positive light while also keeping personal matters out of things.

 

“Are you sure this isn’t about the video of James Barnes murdering your parents?” One reporter asked accusingly. 

 

That caught Tony off guard, “What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean that James Barnes was Steve Rogers’ best friend and he murdered your parents.” The reporter explained, “Was you stripping Captain America and his allies of their titles a way of exacting revenge.” 

 

Tony gripped the edge of the podium hard, remembering what he and T’Challa had agreed upon saying, “No of course not. The removal of Steve Rogers’ title had to do strictly with the accords. And as for his friend James Barnes, as you know the video was leaked, but I can tell you that James wasn’t in control of his actions. Without going into the specifics, he wasn’t of sound mind and that wasn’t his fault. He is currently receiving treatment in Wakanda. There he has access to the best doctors and is no threat to any citizen.” 

 

“What was it like to see the video for the first time?” One reporter asked, holding out his recorder. 

 

“It was terrible.” Tony said, “It was harder than I can say, it took a long time for that wound to heal.”  _ Yeah right.  _ “But it is in the past now and all I’m concerned with is the future.” Tony said, trying to move on with another question since he  _ really really  _ did not want to talk about it anymore. 

 

There was a pause before someone else asked, “Do you hate Steve Rogers?” 

 

“No I don't, he was a good friend and the leader of the Avengers and I am sure someday soon we will work things out.” he said, “We had a disagreement, it happens, this one happened to be very public and passionate but it is not irreparable.”  _ I’m not so sure of that last part, friends don’t lie and do what he did, but hey a man can dream right?  _

 

“Who leaked the video?” Another reporter asked. 

 

“I don’t know, but it was never intended to be released to the public.”

 

“What do you plan on doing in the future for this situation? Are you sure we are safe?” A woman who appeared to be the journalist for the N.Y. times, asked.

 

“All I can say is that I am planning to revise the accords so that everyone is happy. We plan on working with Wakanda on technological advances to better ensure the safety of the public from threats. The safety of this world is my top priority.”

 

After that, things went more smoothly, Tony answered a few more questions and after that, he was finally finished. 

 

He felt surprisingly better after all of that. 

 

\---

 

The next morning, Tony drove Peter to school. Funny, he had been doing that a lot now even though Happy was back. 

 

“Are you excited for today, Pete?” Tony asked 

 

“Yes, I can’t wait to present my robot!” Peter said, practically bouncing in his seat. 

 

“Well I’m sure you’ll do great. It’s after school right?” 

 

“Yeah, but you don’t have to come if you’re too busy—” 

 

“Kid I already told you, I want to and i’m not busy.”

 

“Okay, well presentations start at three in the auditorium and I’m the first one to go up.” 

 

“You are?” Tony asked, surprised. 

 

“Yeah, I got an email letting me know they wanted me to go up first.” Peter said. 

 

“Oh… okay well you’re going to be hard to follow, kiddo.” Tony said confidently. 

 

“Thanks, Tony but i’m sure there are plenty of other ideas that are better than mine.” 

 

“I’m not sure about that, kid but it’s good to stay humble.” 

 

\--- 

 

The moment was finally here, Peter would present his idea to MIT.

 

He had everything, his robot, he’d practiced his speech and prepared for potential questions. He was so excited to share his idea, even if he didn’t get the prize, it was honor just to be chosen. 

 

They called his name and he walked onstage. He took a steadying breath and took in the MIT Reps, the teachers, students and parents who decided to come. 

 

He held his robot and placed in on the table they had setup. He noticed however, they didn’t have his model building he needed for his demonstration. 

 

_ That’s weird  _

 

“Peter Parker.” One of the representatives said, “I am Matthew Davidson and I am one of the head Deans at MIT.” He was dressed in a fancy grey suit and had black glasses that screamed intelligent. 

 

“It is so nice to meet you!” Peter said, smiling widely. 

 

“We are all here to discuss your robot, today we wanted you to go first since your application stuck out.” 

 

“Oh yes sir, so basically my robot would—”

 

“Oh no, your robot isn’t what stood out.” Mr. Davidson said, “Your letter of recommendation is what did.” 

 

“My letter of recommendation…?” Peter said, uncertainty clear in his voice. 

 

“Yes, your letter from Tony Stark of course.” 

 

Peter wasn’t exactly sure of what was happening right now, but it couldn’t be good, “Yes, sir, he wrote me a letter.” He said trying to move on quickly, he didn’t think he should be talking about his letter in front of everyone, “But I would really like to show you what my robot can do—” he tried to say. 

 

“No no, we wanted you to go first because we wanted to set an example for the rest of the students.” Mr. Davidson said. 

 

_ What is happening?  _

 

_ Please, why can’t I just demonstrate my robot?  _

 

“Tell me son, what made you think it was okay to take the work of Tony Stark and present is as your own? And furthermore, submitting a letter from him instead of using a teacher like the rest of your classmates was a clear indication of an extremely egotistical character that we are not interested having at our school.” 

 

Peter was completely taken off guard, “What? Sir I don’t understand. This robot was my idea, I only used the materials from Stark Industries to make it and I thought a letter from Mr. Stark would help my application.” He said, panic growing, “I wanted to stand out because I know MIT is an incredible school and while it would be my dream to get in there, I know it’s extremely competitive.” He tried to explain.  _ God this is so so bad, please can this end?  _

 

“Just because MIT is hard to get into, doesn’t mean you can lie to try to get in.” Mr Davidson chastised, “Do you seriously expect us to believe that Tony Stark didn’t make this? This robot is much too advanced for an adolescent your age.” 

 

“But I did make it.” Peter said, “I had already created a formula at Stark Industries and made up the designs myself.” He tried to explain. 

 

“See here Mr. Parker, we gave you an opportunity to come clean and yet you choose to lie in front of everybody. That says a lot about your character and getting Tony Stark to write you a letter for favoritism, told us everything we needed to know.” 

 

“I didn’t write the letter for favoritism,” Peter said, “The application said we could ask any adult that knew our academic history as well as who we are, and since I have an internship there and he offered to write it.” At this point Peter was mortified, he had never been this embarrassed in his life, not to mention this was in front of so many people. 

 

“Are you seriously trying to convince us that Tony Stark knows you personally and he wrote you that letter? And furthermore it is obvious that you saw an idea of his at SI and decided to use it as your own.” He said unkindly, then stood up. 

 

_ Why haven’t you left the stage you idiot? Just leave, just leave already!  _

 

His feet however, decided to stay planted to the ground. 

 

Mr. Davidson faced the audience and said, “Everyone, we wanted to show that MIT, and every school for that matter, has a zero tolerance policing for plagiarism. We want students of upstanding and honest character—the exact opposite of who is standing before us now. We want to show that none of this is what we stand for and we won’t listen to any ideas that do not come from the students themselves. Mr. Parker you should be ashamed of lying and trying to take advantage of an internship of a well known individual.” Mr. Davidson said, as if he was speaking to a young child who got caught stealing candy from a store. 

 

Peter was at a loss, he had no idea what to do. 

 

He was completely humiliated.

 

_ Don’t cry, you can’t cry in front of everyone.  _

 

“Mr. Parker, you can take  _ your  _ robot off the stage and leave now. MIT is not interested in hearing liars speak at our presentation.” 

 

Peter opened his mouth to speak but then thought better of it, he just wanted to get off this stage and forget everything that happened today. 

 

He blinked rapidly as he gathered his robot with shaky hands and was about to walk—no run off the stage when he heard a voice. 

 

“What the hell is going on here.” Tony Stark said. 

 

Everyone turned and gasped. 

 

“Mr. Stark— what are you doing here?” Mr. Davidson asked, shocked. 

 

“Well I was coming to see the presentation of my interns robot when I heard you talking down to him.” He said, barely containing the venom in his voice. 

 

“I wasn’t talking down, I was simply explaining that we don’t accept—” 

 

“Yeah I heard, you don’t accept liars which is ironic since you’re the biggest phony here.” Tony all but spat, “Peter Parker is my intern and he created this robot all by himself. SI didn’t even think to create something like this until he presented the idea. And I didn’t even know about this project until after he submitted his initial idea for approval through the school.” 

 

“Well, I didn’t know, we just assumed that—”

 

“Yeah that’s right you did, and you assumed wrong. And even if you were correct in your asinine assumptions how dare you think it would be okay to publicly humiliate a student. In this case, the best student who applied for your program.” He stared daggers at the older man. 

 

“You all should be ashamed of yourself and feel very stupid knowing that you missed out on the best thing that could’ve happened to you.” 

 

If looks could kill, well Mr. Davidson would’ve been long gone. 

 

“I’d be very worried if I were you.” Tony said, “MIT does receive hefty donations from its alumni, but I wonder how they would feel if they found out how you are treating potential new students.” Tony threatened with a smile. 

 

“Mr. Stark—you have to understand—we didn’t mean to—all we want—“ the man sputtered. 

 

“I don’t care about what you want. No one messes with _ my kid _ , he’s too good for your school. Come on Peter let’s go.” 

 

Peter quickly followed Tony out of the auditorium, robot clutched in his hand. 

 

He was reeling. 

 

Tony just came and rescued him, defended him to everybody. 

 

He called him his kid in front of the entire audience. 

 

Once they got outside to the parking lot Tony immediately turned around and grabbed Peter’s shoulders, “Kid I’m so sorry I didn’t stop that sooner, traffic was a nightmare and there was a bug in Friday’s system that I needed to fix and that’s why I was late.” Tony said, cursing himself for not getting there sooner. 

 

“It’s… it's okay.” Peter managed to get out. 

 

“No it’s not, and I only heard once that idiot stood up and began speaking, I can’t imagine what he did before. Peter, they were so wrong to do that, to publicly  _ humiliate  _ you and accuse you of stealing someone else’s work. I swear to god they will pay for that—”

 

“Did you mean it?” Peter said suddenly, cutting Tony off. 

 

“Mean what?” 

 

“What you said… you called me your kid.” Peter said, looking at Tony half hesitant and in disbelief. He just had to know if Tony meant it, even if that meant scaring Tony off.  

 

Tony stiffened,  _ shit the kid caught that, but he couldn’t lie, even if it scared Peter away,  _ “Yes, Peter, I meant it.” He said, surprised by the emotion that threatened to live him. 

 

Tony’s hands still held Peter’s shoulders, but the longer Peter didn’t respond, the more uneasy he felt. 

 

He was about to let go, ignoring the stabbing pain of rejection, “Pete, I’m sorry if I’m making you feel weird, I’m not trying to replace your Uncle—” 

 

Peter finally looked up at him, setting the robot down and smiling hugely, “Oh thank you Tony.” He said throwing his arms around him super tightly, “After Ben, I thought I would never have another Dad.” 

 

The breath was stolen from Tony’s lungs, Peter just called him his Dad. 

 

_ What? How? Why am I so fucking happy that I want to cry?  _

 

“You… Pete you're so amazing it’s an honor that you would consider me to be your dad. I’m the lucky one here.” He said, with a watery voice, hugging Peter just as tightly.  

 

Peter smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling closer into Tony—his Dad. 

 

They held each other for what felt like hours. 

 

“Of course I would think of you as my dad.” Peter said, “You take care of me and you love me. You’re my family Tony.” 

 

“I love you, Peter, so much.” Tony said, tears coming down his face. “You are my family too.” 

 

He couldn’t find it in him to care. 

 

“I love you too.” Peter said, snuggling against Tony. 

 

After a minute Tony spoke up, “What do you say we get out of this parking lot and go out to eat? You deserve it after everything.” 

 

“Sounds great, dad.” 

 

Tony could die of happiness. 

 

——

 

Once Peter and Tony got back, they decided to stay up late. 

 

On the drive out to eat, Tony had informed May of what happened at the presentation. 

 

She was furious to say the least. 

 

Tony was furious himself so it was safe to say he had a hard time calming her down and convincing her not to track down the MIT Reps who were there. 

 

She also told Tony that she had something she needed to talk to him about once she got back to the tower. 

 

Anyways, Tony had Peter for the night and he wanted to help Peter feel better. Even after the having dinner out he could tell that his kid was still sad. 

 

_ His kid, I can say that out loud now.  _

 

_ Well after I talk to May.  _

 

He couldn’t help the swell of joy within him. 

 

“So, Pete, what do you say about taking tomorrow off from school?” Tony asked, “We could have a day in the lab, just us. Or we can go out to the science museum or do anything you want.” Tony said as they rode the elevator up to their level. 

 

Peter looked up and smiled shyly, “That actually sounds really great—” Peter cut off as they both saw a man standing there when the doors opened. 

 

“Tony.” An unmistakably familiar voice asked. 

 

“Steve?” Tony, asked shocked, immediately shielding Peter with his body. 

 

“We should talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo that’s a bit off a cliffhanger. Up next will be the Steve and Tony reunion. As well as the talk with May, I wonder what that will be about hehe. If you have any ideas/comments let me know!! :)


	13. Confrontations and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve confront each other and Tony and May have a conversation that leads to interesting revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy everyone! So I know it has been a bit since my last update and I want to apologize. I know it sounds lame but life and school got in the way of my writing. As well as the fact that this chapter was hard to write. I wanted to get the discussion just right, so please let me know what you think. I want to reiterate that the focus of this story is and always will be Tony and Peter's father/son relationship and that will never change. That being said, I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!   
> Also your comments and kudos mean everything, I know I sound like a broken record but it's true. To know my story makes you all happy is why I write.   
> Oh also happy late thanksgiving but if you don't celebrate I hope everyone has been happy and healthy!  
> Hope you like it!!

“We should talk.” 

 

God Tony just couldn’t believe it. He half thought he was hallucinating the other man in front of him. 

 

Steve was wearing a dark blue uniform with gloves, backpack slung over his shoulder and his hair had grown longer… and he had a beard. 

 

_ Yeah Captain America is gone.  _

 

Tony stood stock still in front of Peter, trying to protect him but also trying to work through the shock to formulate a response. 

 

“What the hell?” was the only thing Tony was able to come up with. 

 

“Tony I need you to listen.” 

 

“Oh that’s rich, that’s real rich coming from you.” Tony snapped. 

 

“Please, Tony you need to listen—”  

 

“Get out.” 

 

“Ummm Tony…” Peter spoke up. 

 

“Yeah kid?” Tony said turning to Peter, his features instantly softening. 

 

“I really think you should talk to him.” Peter said. 

 

“What? Why? He can’t just barge on in here and demand to speak to me after everything.” 

 

“Yeah but, you need to work this out. It’s time.” Peter said. He didn’t particularly like Captain America after everything, but he knew Tony missed him. 

 

“Oh yeah and why should I trust him?” He asked Peter, then pointedly looked back at Steve. 

 

“Because my spider sense didn’t warn me of any trouble.” Peter smiled. 

 

Tony gaped as Peter walked to his room to give them some privacy. 

 

—

 

Once Peter walked out both Tony and Steve were left alone. 

 

They were having what could have been called a standoff. 

 

Tony was staring at Steve with annoyance and Steve was staring at Tony with sorrow. 

 

“You have one chance to tell me why you’re really here.” Tony ground out. 

 

“Tony—”

 

“No seriously,” Tony began, “You need tell me the truth now and I better believe it, because I swear to God I—”

 

“I thought you were in danger, okay!” Steve cut in before Tony could continue his rant.

 

Tony went still, “What?” 

 

Steve looked down sheepishly, “When the video… when the  _ footage  _ was leaked I thought that meant someone was coming after you. I knew that you wouldn’t ever want that to be exposed so I figured someone was trying to throw you off. I got here as fast as I could to make sure you were okay.” Steve explained, meeting Tony’s eyes once he was finished speaking. 

 

“You… you wanted to make sure I was okay?” Tony asked disbelievingly. 

 

“Well yes.” Steve began to say. 

 

“Well it’s a little too late for that don’t you think?” Tony spat. “You probably just came here because you wanted to make sure that I wouldn’t come after the love of your life.” Tony seethed, “But don’t worry, Barnes is safe. I’m over it.” Tony began to turn away. 

 

“Tony I’m not here because of Bucky!” Steve said as Tony was walking out of the door. “I know you wouldn’t kill him!” 

 

Tony turns around, a mix of emotions flowing through him, “Well you sure didn’t seem to believe that two years ago! What with you practically breathing me to death in my suit.” Tony snapped, happy when he saw Steve’s smooth mask crack. 

 

Steve sighed and looked down ashamed, “I’m really really sorry Tony.” Steve said, voice full of remorse. “I was so wrong to disable your suit, but you have to know that I wasn’t trying to kill you, I was trying to stop you.” 

 

Tony looked down and willed the emotion to go away. 

 

He walked stiffly to the couch and sat down with his head in his hands. 

 

Steve watched, anxiously gripping the handle of his backpack waiting for what Tony would say next. He knew this was his only chance to mend things with Tony. 

 

After what felt like hours, Tony finally lifted his head and looked right at Steve. 

 

Steve was thrown by the emotion he saw there, Tony wasn’t crying but Steve could  _ see  _ the hurt there. 

 

Tony gestured to the seat across from him, “I’m done with the back and forth Steve, we have to settle this.” 

 

Steve walked and sat down directly in front of Tony, setting his backpack down. 

 

“I just want to say that I really am sorry.” Steve said, looking genuinely remorseful. 

 

“You know what?” Tony said, laughing humorlessly, “Screw you Rogers. Screw for not listening to me about the accords, screw you for splitting the team up, screw you for not telling me about my parents, screw you for choosing Barnes over me, screw you for leaving me in Siberia and screw you for coming into my life, giving me the illusion that you care and just fucking off into the sunset with Barnes and leaving me a fucking note to remember you by. Oh and thanks for that stupid fucking phone that I hate but can’t seem to throw away!” Tony shouted, hurt and betrayal clear in his words. A few tears fell but he angrily wiped them away. 

 

“Tony…” Steve said, at a complete loss. Everything that happened between them happened really fast. Steve knew he hurt Tony, but he didn’t realize the extent. However he knew he messed up, that’s why he used the time away to reflect. He realized how things could’ve gone so differently. 

 

He realized how badly he messed up. 

 

“Tony look I really am sorry, I really can’t say that enough.” Steve began, “I realize now that I was so wrong on so many fronts. Look it’s not that I didn’t trust  _ you,  _ Tony I trust you with my life and with the teams’ lives. I just didn’t trust Ross or the government for that matter. After everything with SHIELD and Hydra, I just didn’t trust anyone.”

 

“But the accords could be amended, we had a hand in what could be done,” Tony argued, “You just didn’t want to follow orders because you value Barnes above everything else.” Tony countered, anger seeping through. 

 

“Look.” Steve said, “I need to explain something to you. Right before the meeting with Ross, Peggy passed away, and I know you know because I saw you at the funeral.” Steve said, meeting Tony’s gaze. 

 

“I wasn’t hiding—” 

 

“Tony I know that,” Steve said, “I know she meant a lot to you. She meant a lot to me too.” 

 

Steve pauses then takes a deep breath, “I never got to give her that dance I promised her.” Steve said, then shook himself, “Once she was gone, Bucky was all I had left. You have to try and understand, I woke up in a time where everyone I ever loved was dead or dying. Bucky was my best friend and I failed to save him. I thought I lost him too, but turns out he’s alive just like me.” 

 

“As much as I hate to admit it, Ultron got one thing right. I had no idea how to live without a war, because most of my life ended when I crashed that plane.” 

 

Tony sucked in a breath at that. 

 

“So to be completely honest with you, yes I hated the idea of complying with the government, because they were going after my one connection to the life I lost.”

 

“However that’s not an excuse,” Steve continued, “I should have listened to you and trusted that you knew what you were doing.”

 

“I hated that you thought I couldn’t be trusted.” Tony interjected, “That after everything we’ve been through that I wouldn’t protect you and the team. The accords needed to happen but I wouldn’t have let Ross have control, we could have made sure of that  _ together. _ ” 

 

“You’re right Tony, I should’ve have done things differently but the honest truth is I didn’t want to listen. I was hurting and I just didn’t want to listen. I was wrong and I’m sorry.” He said, making sure to look right at Tony. 

 

“Okay…” Tony said, softly,“Apology accepted and all that.” He said. “I know I played a part in all of this too, I should have been more patient and understanding, if I was we probably wouldn’t have all split up. I will work on that.” He said, then after a beat, “I shouldn’t have gone after Barnes, I was just angry.” 

 

“I also know that you wouldn’t kill me.” Tony said, “I know that I was so angry that in that moment I was taking everything out in Barnes. But I know that you pulled your punches at the end, how you disabled the suit and ripped off my helmet so I wouldn’t suffocate.” 

 

Steve looked up at Tony instantly, surprised and relieved that  _ Tony knew.  _

 

“I never wanted things to go that far, I was desperate.” Steve said, “But thank you for realizing that.” 

 

“I also know you trusted me and I was selfish, I wanted Bucky and I wanted to keep your friendship. Because as much as Bucky was the link to my past, you were my connection to the present. You gave all of us a place to stay and you helped me. So I didn’t tell you because I was selfish and afraid.” Steve said. 

 

“Look I just need you to know that my biggest regret is not telling you about your parents. I will

always regret that. And I gave you that phone because I wanted you to know that after all that I would still come if you needed me.” He said with conviction, locking eyes with Tony. 

 

“Okay…” Tony said, his voice hoarse. 

 

“Even now I came in the hopes that you would let me help you, that you would hear me out.” Steve said, emotion rising up, “Because without you, our family isn’t whole and I miss you. I miss our friendship and everything that came with it.” Steve said, tears finally coming down. “I know you believe that Bucky is everything to me, and he is important, but he’s not everything to me Tony. You mean so much to me too, I was just really shitty at showing it.” He wipes his eyes. 

 

He soldiered on, “I want to make things right. I want to do things the way I promised you we would: together. I know I broke your trust but I’ll be damned if I don’t try to earn it back.” 

 

Tony was completely shocked when Steve began to cry. While he wasn’t excusing Steve, he could see the other man's point of view. And he could see that Steve was just as miserable as he was.

 

Tony also didn’t realize how much he helped Steve start living in the present. 

 

God Tony already forgave Steve, he knew that. He just didn’t know if Steve cared enough to want to have their friendship and family back together. 

 

A weight lifted off of Tony’s chest. He knew they still had a ways to go, but this was a start. 

 

“Okay… I would be fine with that, more than fine actually.” Tony smiled, for the first time since they talked. “If I haven’t said it before I am sorry for going after Bucky, I know now that he was a victim in all this too and didn’t have control over his actions. So I’m sorry for going after him and I know that I could’ve done a better job with presenting the accords to everyone.” 

 

Steve knew that Tony has said a lot of that before earlier, but it still meant a lot to hear. “Apology accepted,” Steve said, “You don’t even need to apologize but it is appreciated.” He said softly. 

 

“But, uh.” Tony cleared his throat, “We have to work this out. The accords of it all, you can help me amend it and change it, I’ve already begun working on a finalized—”

 

“Tony you don’t need to convince me, I’ll sign whatever you want.” He smiled ruefully. 

 

“Look I appreciate that, but we have to  _ trust  _ each other. And to do that we can’t just blindly do things for forgiveness. I can’t have you resent me later and decide that things don’t work.” 

 

“That won’t happen, Tony. I’m not leaving or running again. I’ll listen to you and give actual input when I feel it’s needed.” Steve said firmly. 

 

“There’s the cap I know.” Tony said, smiling. 

 

“Yeah well I hear he can be a stubborn selfish ass.” Steve said. 

 

“He’s not  _ horrible. _ ” Tony said. 

 

Steve just laughed and looked at Tony fondly, “I’ve really missed you Tony.” 

 

Tony looked away, blinking rapidly, “Me too.” 

 

“Have you two hugged yet?” Peter shouted from the door. 

 

“Peter!” Tony shouted. 

 

“You two need to hug it out, it’s the guaranteed method of resolving problems.” Peter argued. 

 

Steve smirked and Tony sputtered, “I’m not going to hug—”

 

“If you don’t I’ll web you two together.” Peter threatened. 

 

“Ugh fine…” Tony said, knowing how pointless it could be to argue with Peter, “So I guess, uh we should…” he said, standing up and raising his hands awkwardly. 

 

Steve didn’t wait another second before pulling Tony into a bone crushing hug. 

 

“I promise I’m going to make things up to you.” Steve murmured, “I’m never ever going to do that to you again and we are going to be a family again.” 

 

Tony’s eyes began to water, this time with joy, it felt ridiculously good to hug Steve, “We have a long way to go, but that sounds perfect to me.” He said, hugging Steve back just as hard. 

 

They hugged for a minute longer,“Well that worked out better than I thought.” Peter piped up, smiling smugly. 

 

“Shut up spiderbaby,” Tony said, releasing Steve. 

 

“This is Spiderman?” Steve asked, remembering Peter’s voice. 

 

“Yes, I am Peter Parker aka Spiderman,” He said, “I’m just letting you know, I wanted you two to talk to help Tony, but if you hurt him then you’ll regret it.” 

 

“It’s okay, spiderbaby. You can stand down.” He said, pulling Peter towards him, hugging him with one arm while placing his chin on top of Peter’s head.  

 

“I messed up big time, it won’t happen again.” Steve said. 

 

“Good.” 

 

—- 

 

“So…” Tony began. 

 

“So…” Steve replied, smiling sheepishly. 

 

“So are you planning on staying? Or going…” 

 

“Well depending on how things went I planned on staying either nearby or here.” Steve admitted. 

 

“You… you were hoping to stay here?” Tony asked, feeling disbelief and relief at the same time. 

 

“Yes, I wanted to stay to make sure everything was alright with you. That no one was actually going to come after you. I would’ve stayed near the tower if you didn’t want me here.” Steve explained. 

 

“Well that’s fine I guess…” Tony said, “You can stay in your old room but this goes without saying that you can’t leave, if the press catches wind of this it’s not going to be good for either of us.” 

 

“Of course I don’t plan on leaving the tower or doing anything stupid. I’m here to help and not make things worse.” 

 

“Okay sounds good.” Tony said. 

 

“Oh and by the way, when I leave…when I get back to Wakanda, I’m going to immediately start working with T’Challa on the accords. I’ll sign them and convince the others too as well, they all want to come home.” He smiled. 

 

“Okay… that’s fine with me.” Tony said, smiling widely. 

 

Steve began to walk away to his old room, backpack  clenched in one hand. 

 

“Oh and Tony?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I like that kid from Queens.” He quipped. 

 

Tony only smiled to himself. 

 

—- 

 

After Tony hashed things out with Steve, he went to go find Peter right away. 

 

He had admittedly felt better after talking with Steve but it had been draining. All he wanted now was to spend time with his kid. 

 

He found the kid hanging from a webbed cocoon on the ceiling doing homework. 

 

Tony smiled, amused at the whole situation. 

 

“Hey, kid.” 

 

“Dad.” Peter said in greeting. 

 

Tony’s heart began to beat faster. Chest swelling with joy. 

 

“Why don’t you come on down here?” Tony said, “I want to talk to you about a few things.” 

 

“Ugh fine, you act like you can’t just suit up and join me. It’s much better up here.” Peter said, then leaned off the edge of the cocoon and flipped onto the bed bellow. 

 

Tony rolled his eyes fondly, “So I just wanted to say thank you for giving me the push I needed to talk to Cap.” 

 

“It’s no problem, I’m not the guys number one fan but he should get the chance to prove himself.”

Pete said, “You deserve to have your family back.” Peter said softly. 

 

Tony asked to the bed and sat down next to Peter, “Son, you are my family.” Tony said, kissing the top of Peter’s head. 

 

Peter smiled up at Tony, “Touché” 

 

“You know nothing comes before you and nothing ever will, right?” Tony said, holding Peter close to his side. 

 

“Yes…” Peter said. “But it doesn’t hurt to have some more family either, but if they hurt you in any way they will have to answer to Spiderman.” Peter said firmly, “No one messes with Iron Dad.” 

 

Tony laughed at that, “So it’s Iron Dad now?” 

 

“Yup.” Peter said, popping the ‘P’, Tony chuckled again. 

 

“So speaking of Iron Dad, I know you don’t want to talk about it but I’m going to have to do something about what happened earlier today.” 

 

Peter immediately frowned, “It was just a stupid mistake, MIT isn’t all bad—” Peter began

 

“I don’t care, they can’t treat anyone that way, and the fact that they did it once—that we know of—just shows how they think that’s okay. That is not acceptable.” Tony said in a no nonsense tone. 

 

“Okay… so what are you going to do?” Peter asked. 

 

“Well I had put a camera on your robot.” Tony stated. 

 

“What why?” Peter asked incredulously. 

 

“In my defense I thought it would be a cool way to record your first ever public demonstration of a robot you created.” Tony explained, “It would’ve been a way to document an incredible memory.” Tony added. 

 

_ Oh and I also didn’t want to miss another milestone of my kid.  _

 

“But now since that was ruined, it serves as a lesson for all future universities, I’ll take clips of that idiot on a rant and release it to his boss for starters. And no one will ever do that to a student again.” 

 

Peter sat there in shock and awe. 

 

“Oh and I may or may not release it on YouTube. You won’t be in it, just that idiot.” 

 

Peter couldn’t believe his ears.

 

“I just haven’t decided yet on what the title should be yet.” 

 

—- 

 

Tony was still up when May got home around 2 am. He had gone to make sure Steve had settled in okay and luckily everything was going smoothly. 

 

Tony was a little nervous though, to talk to May that is. 

 

He was nervous to tell her that her Peter called him dad and that he himself wanted to take things a step further. 

 

May walked in with a sigh, elevated closing quietly behind her. 

 

“Tony.” She said as she walked over to the couch where he sat. 

 

“May.” 

 

“I need to talk to you.” They said at the same time. 

 

Both Tony and May laughed, “You first.” Tony said. 

 

May shift on the couch, looking forlorn. “I know I initially told you that I wouldn’t leave for quite some more time, but something has come up. I don’t want too but I actually need to leave for my job in a week.”  

 

Tony was completely surprised, that was not what he was expecting to hear, “You have to leave?” 

 

May sighed, “Yes unfortunately I do. I’m sorry to just spring this in you, and I understand if you can’t do it, just let me know so I can make other arrangements—” 

 

“There is no need, I promise this isn’t a problem.” Tony said, quickly but firmly. “We’ll just talk to Peter about it tomorrow.” 

 

“Okay, good.” May smiled and sat back, seemingly much more comfortable than she was before. “So what did you want to talk to me about?” 

 

Tony tried to not let any discomfort show on his face, “Uhh well actually… I wanted to talk to you about Peter.” Tony said, rubbing his neck. 

 

“Yes?” May asked. 

 

“Well the thing is, you know there was an issue with Peter’s robot and I fully intend to make sure that they answer for their actions.” 

 

“On this we agree.” May said fiercely. 

 

“Well I have what I need to make sure that happens, a recording of sorts of the events that transpired and I will be using that fully.”

 

“That's great news Tony!” May exclaimed. 

 

“Yeah… but the thing is…” Tony said nervously,  _ I have to say this just right or else she can decide that this is too much.  _

 

“What?” 

 

“I may or may not have called him my kid and he may or may not have called me dad.” Tony rushed out. 

 

_ Please don’t take Peter away.  _

 

May’s smile softened and she looked at Tony knowingly, “Well it’s about time.” she said, matter of factly. 

 

“What?” Tony shouted. 

 

“Well for a genius you can be awfully slow.” May teased, “I’m just joking!” She amended at Tony’s insulted look. 

 

“But seriously Tony, if you’re worried about me being mad or offended, please don’t.” May said, “I know that this isn’t you saying that you don’t think that I can parent Peter. I know you love Peter and that Peter loves you. Honestly he could use more family in his life.” May said, smiling. 

 

Tony beamed, “Thank you May,” he said, clearing his throat he added, “There is one more thing.” he said, getting up and grabbing papers. 

 

“I was initially going to ask you this when you left for your job in February, but I figured since it’s already out there that I see him as my son, I should do it now.” he said, heart pounding as he handed her the papers. 

 

May scanned them over, shock, happiness, but mostly surprise crossing her face, “You want to adopt Peter?”

 

“I wouldn’t take him away from you!” Tony hurried to explain, “I was thinking about something along the lines of joint custody. I figured it could help you too, that way you could leave knowing that I am dead serious about this.” He said, voice filled with conviction. 

 

_ That and I love Peter to death.  _

 

Mat thought it over and smiled slowly, “Well, Tony, I think this could work.” 

 

“Really?” he asked. 

 

“Yes, really. I know that you love him and you take him calling you dad very seriously and so do I.” May said, “But i’ll sign them after Peter agrees, I’m sure he will and he’s old enough to decide if this is what he wants.” she smiled. 

 

“Of course the fact that Tony Stark adopted a kid is going to be big news.” May said seriously, “I need to know that you have a plan to handle that.” 

 

“Yes I do and I take it very seriously.” Tony said, “We will keep the press to a minimum and keep his privacy, if he agrees of course.” 

 

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that.” May said, small smile returning. 

 

“Thank you, May.” Tony smiled and pulled her into a hug. 

 

“No need for thanks.” she said as she stepped away, “I actually owe you one for taking us in and now wanting to step up to be Peter’s parent. There is honestly no better gift you could give me.” 

 

\--- 

 

They both went to bed after that, but not before Tony went to check up on Peter. 

 

He was relieved to see he was sleeping peacefully. 

 

He walked over to the side of Peter’s bed and gently moved his curls out of his face. He bent over and kissed his forehead softly. 

 

Once he walked out of Peter’s room Tony’s head was spinning, but in a good way,  _ what a crazy day,  _ he thought. 

 

He was elated to get approval from May, the whole thing went very smoothly. 

 

He honestly owed it all to what an incredible woman she was. 

 

The mission for tomorrow? 

 

To get Peter to agree to letting him officially be his father, and eventually for the rest of the world to know it as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I needed Tony and Steve to make up because I feel that Tony deserves all the happiness. As of right now I don't plan on putting Tony in any kind of relationship. We also need the old team back because you never know what kind of threats loom on the horizon...  
> Also I wonder how that talk with Peter will go...


	14. Selfless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wonders when is the best time to ask Peter about adoption, but he might never get the chance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back! Finals were a monster but they are over now so I'm on vacation! Updates should be more regular now and I appreciate your patience and understanding, because school was so stressful. Also, I thought I had a plan for this chapter... I really did. It was gonna be fluffy and great, but, uhhh this happened instead. Let me know what you think, I'll post warnings at the bottom notes because I don't want to spoil things. Hope you like...

Peter didn’t fall asleep that night until 3am. 

 

After his talk with Tony, he spent the next hour tossing and turning worrying about what he was going to do about MIT. He knew that Tony would take care of him but he didn’t want the attention that would come in the aftermath of that whole disaster. 

 

He didn’t even know what things would be like when he came back to school. He remembered that so many people had been there to see Tony Stark come and defend him and call him  _ his kid.  _ He knew that even if Tony managed to keep this situation underwraps as much as possible, people would still talk. 

 

However even though he was worried about that-and a million other things like school and spiderman-he had total and complete confidence in Tony. 

 

Oh and he officially could call Tony Stark, his hero and mentor, dad now. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe it. 

 

He knew that things would change from here on out, he knew that there would be a lot of adjustments. 

 

However he couldn't help the twinge of worry that twisted in his gut.

 

He was beyond happy to have another dad in his life, but like a lot of people in Peter’s life, they ended up hurt or worse.  

 

\---

 

_ “Why did you let me down, Peter?” Uncle Ben asked, a solemn expression on his face.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry!” Peter said frantically.  _

 

_ “Sorry really isn’t good enough, Peter.” Ben said stoically, “You could have saved me, but you chose to save yourself instead. I thought I raised you to not be so selfish.”  _

 

_ “I’m sorry, i’m so sorry Uncle Ben.” Peter said pleadingly, tears streaming down his face. _

 

_ “Why should he forgive you?” Liz said, stepping into the light.  _

 

_ “What… Liz?” Peter said, confused.  _

 

_ “You let him die for you, and you took away my father. You ruined my life.” Liz said accusingly.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry Liz, I didn’t mean to, but your dad—”  _

 

_ “Yeah that's right, my dad, the one you nearly killed and got sent to prison.”   _

 

_ “I’m sorry.”  _

 

_ “Sorry doesn’t cut it, Peter.”  _

 

_ “Then what can I do?”  _

 

_ “Stop being selfish.” Liz and Ben said at the same time.  _

 

_ “Start protecting people like you’re supposed too, just be alone.” Liz said.  _

 

Peter woke up with a start, panting. 

 

A second later he heard Friday’s voice, “It is currently 65 degrees out, 11 am and you are safe inside of Stark Tower. May has left for work and Sir is in the living room currently waiting for his ‘sleepy spiderson to get up.’”

 

Peter took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 

 

“Thanks Friday.” Peter mumbled. 

 

“My sensors indicate levels of distress, would you like me to alert Sir about it?” 

 

“Oh no!” Peter hurried to say, “It’s.... it’s okay Friday, just let him know i'll be down in a few.” he said as he walked over to the shower. 

 

He hoped it would help him feel better. 

 

\--- 

 

Tony was really excited to see Peter today, he couldn’t wait to spend time with him. 

 

And oh yeah, ask him if he wanted to legally be his kid. 

 

_ But it’s no biggie.  _

 

After the crazy day he had yesterday, it made him realize how much family matters. He knew his family was different but family didn’t have to mean blood relatives. 

 

He really wanted to be legally responsible for Peter as a way to better protect him but also because he just wanted the official title of Father for Peter. 

 

Oh and he loved his kid and wanted to protect him. More than anything else on this earth. 

 

He also knew that he would have to deal with this whole situation very soon because word had already spread and it was only a matter of time before the media would come after Peter himself.  

 

However he didn’t know when would be the best time to ask Peter about adoption… he didn’t know how to any of this. 

 

_ I’ve managed alright so far, right?  _

 

It was right then when Friday alerted him that Peter was up and he would come down soon. 

 

“You doing okay?” Steve asked from the doorway. 

 

“What?” Tony asked, startled. He hadn’t heard Steve come over. 

 

Steve smiled sheepishly, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you, I was just checking in.” He said, waking further into the room. 

 

“Oh… well i’m fine thanks.” Tony said, smiling. It was weird to have Steve back in the tower again. 

 

_ Like old times  _

 

“I just wanted to let you know that I filled the team in on our… resolution and they are all on board.” Steve said, smiling slightly. 

 

“Okay… that’s great.” Tony said as Steve walked to the refrigerator to get some food, “We still have a ways to go with rebuilding but I’m glad we will get that chance.” Tony said honestly. 

 

“Same here,” Steve said. 

 

A second later Peter walked in looking tired. 

 

“I leave you to it.” Steve said, the walked out. 

 

“Hey Pete,” Tony said from the couch. 

 

“Hey.” Peter said quietly. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Tony asked. 

 

“Yeah… a little.” Peter said softly. 

 

“How about some pancakes and bacon?” 

 

“Sounds great!” Peter said, happier than he was a moment ago. 

 

“You okay there, bud?” 

 

“Yeah, just had a rough night.” 

 

“You know you can always talk to me, right?” Tony said softly. 

 

“Yeah.” Peter said, with a smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

 

\---

 

“So I was thinking we could put in some hours today in the lab and then we could go out for your favorite thai place, maybe check out that Christmas fair thing they have going on.” Tony said after they finished eating. 

 

“Actually, I was hoping I could go out as Spiderman today… since you know, I’m already missing school.” Peter said, looking down. 

 

“Oh, well that’s fine but you know you don’t have to go out just because you have a day off from school. You can take some time for yourself—”

 

“I have to help people, Tony.” Peter cut in, with a bit of bite, “My Uncle Ben told me that with great power comes great responsibility so it’s my responsibility to help others, because it’s the right thing to do.” he said. 

 

Tony wasn’t expecting Peter to become so defensive, “I’m sorry Peter, I didn’t mean that you should stop helping others, I just meant that taking some time for yourself isn’t a bad thing.” Tony said, “But of you want to go out today that is fine, just come back in time for dinner please.” 

 

“Okay,” Peter said, getting up and walking toward his room, “Thank you.” 

 

And with that he was gone. 

 

\--- 

 

Peter was swinging through the city with absolute glee, so far he had stopped two attempted muggings and helped an old lady cross the street and carry groceries to her car. 

 

For the first time today, he was smiling and felt carefree. 

 

He decided to take a break perched on top of a building, high enough that the busy people of Queens wouldn’t notice him. 

 

It felt right to help others, for once he wasn’t being selfish. 

 

_ Maybe I should try to reach out to Liz, see how she’s doing.  _

 

_ It couldn't hurt to check in right? _

 

He was startled out of his thoughts when Karen spoke up. 

 

“Peter there seems to be another attempted mugging a few blocks from here.” she said, as Peter got up, “My sensors detect a gun.” Peter’s heart clenched as he shot off, following the route Karen had set. 

 

Once he got there, the sight had his heart pumping in overdrive. 

 

There was a little girl crying behind (presumably her father) who was standing protectively in front of her. 

 

He held his hands up in a sign of surrender, “Please don’t shoot! I promise I already gave you everything I have!” 

 

“I know you have more!” The man with the gun yelled, “You have one more chance before I shoot you and your kid!” 

 

That was all he said before Peter shot a web and yanked the gun out of the muggers hand, heart beating rapidly in his chest. He couldn’t let the father or the daughter end up like his Uncle. 

 

“Leave them alone!” Peter shouted 

 

The father immediately turned to grab his daughter at the same time Peter kicked the man sending him flying back. 

 

“Are you two okay?” Peter asked, breathing shallowly. 

 

“Yes thank you so much.” The father said shakily. 

 

Peter looked at the scared little child and bent down to talk to her, “Hey there, my name is Spiderman, what’s your name?” 

 

“Cassy.” She said in between sniffles. 

 

“Well Cassy, you are so brave.” Peter said, “And since you and your dad are so brave I’m going to have to ask you to help me out by calling the police, to take the bad guy away for good.” Peter said, smiling behind his mask despite the situation. He was just glad this family wouldn’t end up like his. 

 

“Okay.” She said as her father pulled out his phone and began speaking to the police. 

 

His spidey sense screamed at him, letting him know to turn around just in time to see the man hold a second gun up and aim it right at them. 

 

_ It’s time to not be selfish  _

 

Peter had only a second to choose, and with that in mind he grabbed the father and Cassy and shoved them out of the way, “Run!” Peter shouted as the man shot his gun twice. 

 

Peter felt the bullets enter him, one in his abdomen and one higher up. But that didn’t matter, he charged the man with pure adrenaline in his veins. 

 

Peter had him webbed up within the minute. 

 

Once the man was down for sure, Peter looked down at the red staining his suit. 

 

_ Wow… that’s a lot of blood.  _

 

_ Should there be that much? Huh.  _

 

_ At least Cassy is safe.  _

 

_ I saved them  _ Peter thought, smiling. 

 

He passed out to the sound of Karen saying something about alerting Tony. 

 

\---

 

Tony had gone down to his lab shortly after Peter left. But before he got to work he had called Pepper in hopes that they could talk about the best way to handle the media situation. He was thinking of making one simple announcement and having a conference to answer questions so they wouldn’t be bombarded. 

 

Pepper didn’t answer so he assumed she was busy, he left a message to call him back ASAP. 

 

He was very serious about protecting Peter and didn’t want to disappoint May. 

 

He had this weird feeling that something was off with Peter but he wasn’t sure of he was right. 

 

_ He’s probably just tired, he had a rough day yesterday.  _

 

And with that, he went to work. 

 

He was working for three hours when he got the alert. 

 

“Boss Peter appears to be severely wounded and needs immediate medical attention. He is quickly losing a dangerous amount of blood.” 

 

Tony’s heart skyrocketed and he immediately called the suit, “Oh god… what happened!” Tony asked frantically, suit forming around him and shooting out of the tower. 

 

“Peter attempted to stop a mugging but he didn’t realize the attacker had another gun.” Friday reported, “He has been shot twice and needs assistance. Police have been alerted by the family he saved.” 

 

“Oh god, Peter.” Tony choked, “How much longer Friday?” Tony shouted. 

 

“You will be there in less than a minute sir.” 

 

“Oh god can’t you go faster?” He asked, even though he knew the answer.  

 

“Suit is flying at optimum speed boss.” Friday said sadly.

 

Another agonizing few moments later, Tony had reached Peter. 

 

He was completely still lying on the pavement, blood pooling around him. 

 

Tony landed right beside him flipping his face plate up, “Oh god, Peter! Peter can you hear me?” Tony said as he grabbed Peter’s head and taking off the mask with one hand, and then applied pressure to the wounds. 

 

“Mmmm… dad… is that you?” Peter said, blinking, eyes hazy. 

 

“Yes baby it’s me.” Tony said, barely containing his sobs. 

 

“Dad… I saved them.” Peter said slowly, but smiling, “I saved Cassy.” 

 

“I know you did amazing Pete,” Tony said, tears falling, “But I need you to stay awake with me please. Some people are going to come help you but you need to stay awake for them.” He said, voice shaking slightly. 

 

_ God Peter don’t leave me. I need you.  _

 

“I’m sorry…” Peter said, as his body began to relax, “I’m sorry we didn’t get to go to the fair…” 

 

“It’s okay, Pete.” Tony said tears streaming down his face freely, “We are going to go next week when you’re up for it. Just stay awake.” Tony said more firmly. 

 

Peter smiled a little, and said, “I love you dad.” then his eyes closed. 

 

“No no no! Peter, wake up.” Tony shouted and choked on his tears, “Friday where is medical!” 

 

“ETA one minute boss.” 

 

Tony simply held Peter in his arms and hoped to whatever God may be listening that he wouldn’t let his son die. 

 

\--- 

 

The medical team arrived sooner than Friday had said and immediately began to treat Peter. Tony rode in the ambulance where the medics had been trying to shock Peter to get his heart to restart. 

 

When they managed to get a pulse they took him to the OR  where Helen Cho started to work on removing the bullets. 

 

Once they were in medical, Tony tried to fight his way through to get to Peter, “Let me go! That’s my kid I need to be with him!”  

 

“I know Tony,” Steve said, who had been notified of the situation by Friday, “But the doctors need to work and they can’t do that if you are in there.” he said, holding Tony back. 

 

“I need to see him! I have to be with him!” He shouted hysterically, trying to shove Steve away. 

 

“I know Tony but you can’t right now. You can see him after surgery.”

 

Tony slumped down to the ground after that. He knew Steve was right. 

 

Then he put his head in his hand and started bawling. 

 

_ I love you Dad.  _

 

_ Please don’t leave me Peter, you are my everything.  _

 

A second later, both Tony and Steve looked towards the door when they heard it burst open. 

 

It was Bruce, who was running towards the both of them. 

 

“I am here to help.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for violence and gunshot wounds and mentions of blood.   
> So what did you think? I'm sorry if the fight sequence seemed unrealistic but I thought that since it was a traumatic event for Peter, to have a situation similar would hamper his normal instincts. Thanks for reading!  
> Also what do you think of our surprise at the end?


	15. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Peter and Tony are fighters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here’s the next chapter! I have to warn you though Tony has to do something drastic to save Peter’s life. The action itself is graphic but I didnt write it super graphic if that makes sense haha. I wanted the focus to be on Tony’s love for Peter and not just the medical procedure. I’m sorry if all the medical stuff is unrealistic but that’s bc I made it all up so I’m asking you to roll with it. Please check the bottom for specific warnings!   
> Hope everyone had a great holiday! Merry Late Christmas! Hope you all like it! Speaking of, there will be a Christmas chapter, irs just going to come later since everything took longer than expected. Let me know what you think.

“—Peter?” 

 

“Mmmmm” 

 

“Peter are you there?”  

 

“....what?” Peter said fuzzily as he bent up. 

 

“There you are.” The voice said smiling. 

 

“What… who… who are you?” Peter asked, confused. 

 

“I know it’s been a long time, Peter but I didn’t think you would forget your father.” 

 

“Dad?” Peter asked surprised, as Richard came into focus.

 

“Yeah Pete, it’s me.” He said, grabbing Peter’s shoulder. 

 

“Dad… what? How did you get here? Where’s Tony?” 

 

“Pete, you came to me.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Don’t you remember?” His dad asked. 

 

“No…” 

 

“You saved Cassy, remember?” 

 

\---

 

“Bruce!” Steve shouted, since Tony was unresponsive on the floor. “I’m glad you’re okay, but where have you been?” 

 

“That’s a long story cap, much too long for now. All I can say is I had one hell of a journey and I came back as soon as I could.” 

 

“Okay well, questions later.” Steve said in his cap voice, “We really need your help with—”

 

“With Peter Parker, I know.” 

 

“How?” 

 

“It doesn’t matter!” Tony said, frantically as he stood up. “Just save him, please! Bruce I really need you to save him!” Tony pleaded. 

 

“Don’t worry, Tony.” Bruce said, hand on Tony’s shoulder, “I’m going to do everything I can to save Peter.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

And with that Bruce was off into the operating room to work with Helen Cho. 

 

“Try not to worry too much Tony,” Steve said, “Bruce can help and Peter is a fighter.” 

 

Tony simply stayed silent. 

 

\--- 

 

“I saved Cassy.” Peter repeated, memory flooding back. 

 

“Yes you did.” Richard said, voice filled with pride, “And I couldn’t be more proud of you.” 

 

“Thanks…” Peter said, trying to take stock of his surroundings but realizing there was nothing but light around them. 

 

“What am I doing here?” Peter asked, “Where is Tony and…” he trailed off. 

 

“You’re here because it’s time for your reward,” Richard said, “You can come home with me and see the rest of our family.”

 

Peter’s eyes watered at the thought of seeing his mother and uncle again, “I can come home?” he asked, shakily. The thought of being reunited with them seemed unreal. It seemed incredible and too good to be true. 

 

“Yes, Pete, you can finally come home.” Richard said, holding Peter’s hands in his, “You can finally rest now.” 

 

Peter smiled. 

 

\--- 

  
  


Peter was dying. And dying fast. 

 

The medical team had done everything they could to get Peter to medical as fast as they could, but the truth of the matter was that Peter had lost so much blood. One of his lungs had collapsed due to the bullet wound, making it so he couldn’t breathe on his own. Making it so he had a tube down his throat while they operated on him.

 

Both Helen and Bruce were working at a 110% to fix Peter, but they were quickly running out of options. 

 

Right now they were working on getting the bullet fragments out of Peter, one bullet had gone in clean, but the other had shattered upon impact. They were trying to not nick a major artery, as well as working against Peter’s enhanced healing factor.

 

Bruce was really trying to save this kid, he knew if he didn’t… Tony would never be able to move past it.  

 

“Okay…” he said in relief as he pulled one of the fragments out, “Peter, I need you to stay with me.” 

 

Helen was working next to him, stitching up the hole in Peter’s abdomen. 

 

“I am almost finished here,” she said, “How is his heart holding up?” 

 

“He’s holding up so far but I still have two other fragments to reach that are closer to his heart.” Bruce said, “I don’t know how his heart is going to be able to pump itself as well as fight for the rest of his body.”

 

“Finished.” She said as she closed the last stitch up. “Let me help you remove the last two fragments.” she said professionally, with just a hint of urgency slipping through, she cared a lot about Peter too.

 

“Wait.” Bruce said, “He’s stable for now, the fragments aren’t causing any damage and we need a game plan.” 

 

“Okay… what’s the plan?” 

 

“We need to get Tony.”

 

\---

Tony was trying his hardest not to completely lose his mind. 

 

He had already given up on not breaking down. 

 

In fairness how was he supposed to stay calm and collected when his son was dying and he could do nothing to save him. 

 

He sat stiffly next to Steve, the other man completely silent next to him. Even though there wasn’t anything the man could say to make this better, he still helped just by being there. 

 

_ At least I am not completely alone.  _

 

_ But if Peter doesn’t make it, I might as well be.  _

 

It was right then when Bruce and Helen came into the room. 

 

Both Tony and Steve stood up at the same time. 

 

“How is he? Did you get the bullets out? Did he make it through?” Tony asked frantically. 

 

“He is okay… for now.” Bruce said. 

 

“What does that mean? Does he need more surgeries?” Tony asked quickly. 

 

“Tony please let me explain,” Bruce said gently. 

 

“Fine.”

 

“Basically we managed to stitch up the bullet wound to Peter’s abdomen, however the one that entered higher up did not go through clean. As a result Peter has lost a lot of blood and there are still some remaining fragments close to his heart that need to be removed.” Bruce explained. 

 

Tony immediately put a hand to his chest, feeling a fantom pain of his arc reactor. 

 

_ God my son has bullet fragments near his heart.  _

 

“So what do we do? We need to get the fragments out now!” Tony said desperately. 

 

“That’s the tricky part.” Bruce said, “We have to get both of them out at the same time and stitch him up in time so he doesn’t lose even more blood.” 

 

“We are fairly certain that his heart won’t be able to handle the strain, he will die.” Helen said.

 

“So… you're telling me that there’s no hope? That my son is going to die either way?” Tony yelled, anger and devastation setting in. 

 

“No, there is a way we might be able to save him…” Helen began, having trouble getting the words out, “But, it's not pretty.” 

 

“Well what is it?” Tony spat. 

 

“We are going to open up his chest, so that someone can pump his heart for him.” Bruce said. 

 

Tony was stunned into silence. 

 

_ What did he just say?  _

 

“If someone else can do the hard work for his heart for a short time while we remove the fragments, then it might work.” Bruce said. 

 

“So who is going to do it?” Steve asked since Tony was still shocked. 

 

“Well we were thinking either you or Tony could. Since we figured this is something of extreme weight. We thought Tony wouldn’t want a stranger doing it.” Bruce quickly explained.

 

“Okay.” Steve said, “I’ll do it.” 

 

“No.” Tony said, voice fierce, “I am.” he said, tone familiar to the one he had when he was fighting on the field.  

 

“Okay, let’s get to it then.” Bruce said. 

 

“Mr. Parker needs assistance now.” Friday piped up, “His vitals are dropping.”  

 

\--- 

 

“I can come home?” Peter asked again, “What exactly does that mean?” 

 

“It means you have a choice Peter.” his dad said. “You can come with me, you can come rest with your family.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Peter asked, as he felt himself being to untether and follow his father. 

 

“Yes.” Richard smiled, “You did your part, you helped people and now your job is done.” 

 

Peter smiled again. 

 

_ But wait! What about May? What about Tony?  _

 

“Wait!” Peter exclaimed, “Tony and May… and Happy… Ned and MJ…” he said, realization dawning. 

 

“Yes?” Richard asked. 

 

“I can’t just leave them.” Peter said determinedly. 

 

“Pete.” Richard said, “It’s okay to let go you know, they will be fine. They will be alright.” 

 

Peter felt something then, a jolt of warmth and love in his heart. 

 

“It’s not just that.” Peter said, “I think I’ve had part of myself in the past.” Peter said slowly. 

 

_ I think I didn’t realize what I had until I might not get to ever be with them again. _

 

\---

 

Everyone ran into the OR after Friday’s alert. Bruce and Helen instantly were at Peter’s side. 

 

“We have to start now!” Bruce yelled as he made an incision above Peter’s heart.  

 

Tony did his best to remain calm as the gravity of the situation hit him, he tried to stay focused over the screaming of the machines. 

 

“Steve,” Bruce said urgently, “I need you to sterilize Tony’s hands and then I need you to leave the room.” 

 

“Right.” Steve said, grabbing Tony’s arms to clean them, “Okay Tony, let's get you ready.” 

 

“Helen we need to work on removing the fragments now!” Bruce said as he grabbed surgical tools. 

 

“Tony I need you to reach in and pump his heart at a steady rhythm for as long as we say.” Bruce said. 

 

“Okay.” Tony said, voice hoarse as he reached in and began to hold Peter’s actual heart. Any hesitation or fear disappearing because he knew this is what he has to do. He looked down at Peter’s much too pale face. This was his son. 

 

And with that he began to pump. 

 

_ Steady. One. Two. Three.  _

 

_ Don’t die on me Peter.  _

 

_ One. Two. Three.  _

 

_ I love you Peter.  _

 

_ Steady, One. Two. Three.  _

 

_ You’re a fighter, Pete and I believe in you.  _

 

_ One. Two. Three.  _

 

_ You can do this.  _

 

_ One. Two. Three.  _

 

_ One. Two. Three.  _

 

_ One. Two. Three.  _

 

\--- 

 

“And what does that mean, Pete?” Richard asked, smiling with something that might have been proudness of his son. 

 

“It means I’m so grateful to have the life that I did and it means that I’m not ready leave them.” Peter said, the feeling in his chest growing stronger. 

 

“Okay, Pete.” Richard said, still smiling. 

 

“I miss you.” Peter said with tears in his eyes. “I miss mom and Ben. I wish we all could be together.” 

 

“I know, Pete.” he said, “We miss you too, but we are all so proud of you.” 

 

“Really?” Peter asked, sniffling. 

 

“Yes. How could we not be?” Richard said, “You fight for what's right and continue to be a hero in a world that breeds villains.” 

 

“I love you.” Peter said, needing to say it before his time ended. 

 

“We love you.” 

 

And then Peter’s world faded to black. 

 

\--- 

 

Bruce and Helen worked as fast as they could to get the fragments out of Peter while Tony was pumping his heart.  

 

Tony could believe it, he was helping his son stay alive. 

 

_ One. Two. Three. _

 

Bruce and Helen finished removing the fragments and began to stitch Peter back up. 

 

“Tony, you have to let go know.” Bruce said. 

 

Tony didn’t want to. 

 

“You have to let go now,” Bruce said, “He needs to be able to do it on his own.” 

 

Tony relented. 

 

A minute passed. 

 

Silence. 

 

Then the heart monitor began to beep.

 

Tony sagged with relief. 

 

“Okay, Helen I need you to close him up and Tony you can step out now.” Bruce said. 

 

Steve walked in the room coming up behind Tony and gently leading him out of the room. 

 

\--- 

 

Waiting was awful. 

 

Tony was pacing back and forth in the waiting area, trying not to have a major panic attack. 

 

Steve took him to clean himself up after… well after. 

 

Now that Tony had room to think, his thoughts were going a mile a minute. All of them ranging from making Peter a new bullet proof suit to how he was going to adopt the kid now. Would Peter even want too after everything? Would May even let him? He honestly wouldn’t blame here if she packed up and left. 

 

_ Wait…  _

 

_ May  _

 

He realized that May didn’t even know about everything that had gone down. He would have to call her and let her know of everything that had happened. 

 

He had Friday send a message to May to call him as soon as she got a chance. 

 

He also realized that Peter could still slip away. 

 

He was so worried, he needed Peter to be okay. 

 

Steve walked back into the room, holding a bottle of water and a granola bar. 

 

“You should have these.” he said, seeing that Tony was about to argue he added, “If you want to be  _ there  _ for Peter, then you need energy.” 

 

“Fine. Thanks.” Tony said gruffly as he took the bar and water from Steve and sat down. 

 

Steve however didn’t sit down, “Do you want me to leave Tony?” he asked, Steve knew that Tony shouldn’t be alone, that why he was here for this long, but he didn’t want to overstay his welcome.  

 

Tony was quiet and looking down at the ground. 

 

Steve took that as his cue to leave. 

 

When Steve reached the door he heard a very soft “No.” 

 

He turned around to see Tony looking at him. 

 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, “I could always send someone else—” 

 

“No.” Tony repeated, “It’s fine, you can stay—if that's what you want—” Tony said, breaking eye contact and turning his attention to opening up his water bottle. 

 

Steve sighed in relief then went to sit next to Tony. 

 

Tony radiated anxiousness and sadness as he brought a shaky hand up to his mouth to drink some water. 

 

Steve didn’t know how to help, he knew that there weren’t very many words to fix this. 

 

Steve took in a breath and put one arm gently around Tony’s shoulders. He felt Tony tense at the unexpected contact but after a moment relax in his hold. 

 

“I know there’s not much I can say, if anything at all, that can make this better,” Steve began, “But I can say that you were beyond a hero today Tony, what you did is something so many people are not capable of. I truly believe that Peter will be alright because of your strength.” Steve said softly, yet full of conviction. 

 

Tony drew in a shaky breath and clutched his water bottle like a lifeline. 

 

“Thank you.” he said, voice hoarse as he leaned further into Steve. 

 

They stayed silent after that, the only sound coming from Tony’s chewing. Steve was pretty sure he was only eating to distract himself. 

 

Then after while Bruce came out with Helen, this time with a smile. 

 

“He’s going to make it.” 

 

\---   

 

Tony immediately stood up and almost passed out with relief. 

 

“Can I see him?” he managed to ask. 

 

“Yes, follow me.” Bruce said. 

 

Steve patted Tony on the shoulder and then left to go back up to the tower.  

 

Tony followed Bruce down to one of the recovery rooms that they had moved Peter into after surgery. 

 

Peter looked so small, but still better than he had before. He was less pale and he already looked like he was healing.  

 

“Peter is doing much better than before,” Bruce began, “The bullet wound to his abdomen is closed and has already begun healing fairly quickly due to his enhanced healing as well as the second wound. The fragments are all out and his heart his strong. We fixed his lung that healed at a miraculous pace so he can breathe on his own.” Bruce explained. 

 

“We still have to proceed with caution because he lost a lot of blood but his body’s enhanced metabolism apparently creates new blood cells at a quicker pace than normal. However other than that he should be asleep for a while but will be fine.” Bruce finished. 

 

“Thank you, Bruce, Helen.” Tony said as he hugged both of them, “My son would be dead without you.” 

 

“You don’t need to thank us Tony,” Bruce said, smiling, “Just try to get some rest.” 

 

Tony nodded his head mutely, there were about a million things he wanted to ask Bruce, but all of it could wait. He went to go sit by Peter, taking one of Peter’s hand in his, “You did so well, baby.” Tony said softly, using his free hand to sweep Peter’s hair out of his face, “You’re going to be okay and I love you.”

 

Everything was going to be okay since Peter was fine. 

 

He sat there stoking Peter’s hair for a bit when he got the alert. 

 

_ May is calling.  _

 

He tried to remain calm as he explained the situation to May, who was now leaving work to come see her kid. 

 

There was a lot of yelling and anxiety but all in all May took it like a champ mostly because she knew Peter was going to be okay.

 

\---  

 

Once May arrived Tony passed out. It was easier for him to relax when he knew May was there and also Happy, who had been alerted by Friday early on. Unbeknownst to Tony, Happy had been waiting there the entire time, the reason he wasn’t with Tony was because he had been handling the cleanup and made sure nothing about Peter or his identity got out. He also made sure the fucker who hurt Peter was gone. 

 

Once Tony had seen them both, he fell into the bed next to Peter’s that happy brought in and went to sleep. 

 

Peter woke up a day later. 

 

Tony sat in a chair next to Peter and May sat at the foot of Peter’s bed. 

 

They chatted quietly about nothing in particular, Tony trying to avoid the heavy subjects when Peter began to stir. 

 

Peter eyes began to flutter as he shook his head from side to side. 

 

Tony froze as May began to speak, “Pete, Peter can you hear us? It’s May.” she said softly. 

 

May moved to Peter’s other side and stroked his face gently, “He baby, can you open your eyes?” 

 

“Mmmmmmm…” Peter mumbled. 

 

“That’s it baby, you can do it. Come on open your eyes.” She cooed. 

 

Peter opened his yes then and blinked rapidly at the harsh lights. 

 

“Friday, lights.” Tony said once he managed to find his voice. 

 

Peter sighed in relief once the lights dimmed. 

 

“Hey Pete, there you are.” May said, smiling widely. 

 

“Mmm… May,” Peter said, voice rough from disuse. 

 

“Yes, baby. Me and Tony are here.” 

 

“Hey spiderbaby.” Tony said, forcing a smile, trying to keep his emotion at bay. 

 

“Dad.” Peter said quietly, smiling. 

 

Tony almost broke down at that, “Pete, you did so well.” he said, kissing Peter’s forehead. 

 

“Okay.” Peter said tiredly. 

 

“Go back to sleep, baby. We will be here when you wake up.” May said gently. 

 

“Okay.” Peter said again as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for medical procedures and well..Tony having to pump Peter’s heart. I really tried to not make it graphic bc I didn’t want that to be the focus.   
> Also all the adoption stuff and the Bruce explanation is coming. I really hope you all liked it.


	16. An Important Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter recovers but Tony is still nervous around him. Meanwhile Bruce catches Steve and Tony up on what has been happening. And finally Tony might have a very important question for Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh my first chapter of 2019!!! Omg this is so crazy to me. I’m so thankful for everyone who was commented, given me kudos or has just read my story. It means the world! I hope everyone has a happy new year :)  
> So here is the next chapter. It’s long one and for some of the explanations and details I’m asking you to just roll with it. But other than that I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!

The next time Peter woke up, the lights were low and his head was a lot clearer. And he was alone in the room. 

 

Despite more clarity, his memories were a bit slow to return. He tried to remember everything that led up to now. 

 

_ I saved Cassy…. I remember bullets… then Tony with the suit… then nothing.  _

 

_ Wait…  _

 

_ Didn’t I talk to my Dad?  _

 

He vaguely remembered other things, like Tony yelling his name and things like that, but he wasn’t positive about how real it was. 

 

Peter wasn’t sure if the talk with his father was real or not. He wasn’t sure if that was just a dream he had or an actual choice he made to live or die.

 

He wasn’t sure how exactly to feel, he was so happy that he got a second chance to be here… but that still didn’t make things super easy. He wasn’t living in the past anymore but it was still bittersweet to move on.

 

He also wondered how things would go from here on out. 

 

_ Will Tony not want to deal with me anymore? Will May make me give up Spiderman for good? Oh god, I hope the family is okay.  _

 

Peter knew there was hardly a point to worrying about these things. 

 

_ Maybe I can check in on the family, just to make sure.  _

 

He then tried to take stock of his injuries, so far he could tell he had stitches in his abdomen and near his heart, and his chest felt super sore. 

 

He was about to try to sit up further when the door to his room opened. 

 

“Peter!” May exclaimed, “Baby I didn’t know you were awake, I just got up to get some water and come right back,” she explained, walking to Peter and rubbing his curls out of his eyes. 

 

“It’s okay, May.” Peter said softly. 

 

May sat down at Peter’s side, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Okay…” Peter began, “My ribs hurt a little and so does my chest…” He said, already tired. 

 

“Alright baby, well I’m going to call the doctors now,” May said softly, “So they can explain what is happening.” she said, pushing a button on the wall. 

 

“Okay, sounds good.” Peter said, then chuckled, “I don’t know how I already feel tired, I feel like I’ve been sleeping forever.”

 

May smiled slightly at that, “Well you’ve been through a lot and you’re still healing.” she said, then added, “Baby… how much do you remember?” 

 

Peter’s cheeks reddened slightly at the question, “I, um… I remember I saved the family… and I got shot… and Tony had to come save me.” he said quietly, hands twisting in the hospital bed blankets.  

 

He wondered absently where Tony was.

 

“Peter.” May said. 

 

Peter didn't answer.  

 

“Baby look at me now, please.” May said, managing to be both stern and kind.

 

Peter looked up, eyes shining. 

 

“Pete, even though I don’t like the danger that comes with what you do, I’m still proud of you.” she said, “And yes, you scared me and Tony to death, but because of you, a family is still alive. You are incredible baby.” 

 

“Thanks mom.” Peter said as he latched on to May for a hug, burying his face in her chest. 

 

May said nothing as she held Peter and tried her best to comfort him, running an arm up and down his back. It was a thing of theirs, Peter calling May mom sometimes. Most of the time he only did it when he was super tired or needed comfort. May remembered the first time he called her mom was when he was about eight. They were at the park with Ben and May had just slid down the side with Peter. He had been so excited and happy, yelling “That was so much fun mom!” She had been thrilled. 

 

Later on as Peter got older he started calling her May again and they eventually had a long talk about it. Peter had confessed that he didn’t want to make May feel uncomfortable or more obligated to him if he called her that. Especially after Ben. May of course told him she felt honored if he would call her that, so they both had settled on him calling her mom whenever he felt like he wanted to. There were other factors at play though, like it was easier for him to call her his aunt in front of friends so he wouldn’t have to explain. At the old apartment he called May mom a lot. But when they moved the tower she noticed that he didn’t call her mom as much. However, the more time they had spent in the tower, the more he let it slip. 

 

“You’re welcome, Pete.” she said, continuing to rub soothingly at Peter’s back, “We are going to have a longer talk including Tony, there are some things we need to do for the future.” she said, “But only once you’re feeling up to it.”

 

“Alright.” Peter said, smiling up at May. 

 

\--- 

 

About two minutes after Peter and May’s talk Helen Cho walked in… and behind her was Tony… and then Bruce Banner. 

 

_ Wait…  _

 

_ Bruce Banner!!!??? _

 

At Peter’s shocked expression, Tony spoke up, “Hey Spiderbaby, how are things?” he smirked. 

 

“What…? How...? Are you..?” Peter babbled. 

 

“Bruce Banner.” Bruce smiled, extending a kind hand, “Nice to formally meet you, Peter.” 

 

“Uhhh… Hi, I’m Peter.” Peter said, dazedly shaking Bruce’s, “I mean you obviously know that since you called me by my name so Tony must’ve told you about me—I mean I’m not trying to be big headed and assume that all Tony talks about is me and besides you’re  _ Bruce Banner _ so thanks again for helping me out and I’m just going to stop talking right now before I embarrass myself even more.” Peter said and then proceeded let go of Bruce’s hand and cover himself with the blanket he was holding before.

 

Everyone in the room bursted into laughter. 

 

Bruce could already tell why Tony loved this kid so much. 

 

Peter groaned under the sheets. 

 

Once everyone calmed down Peter removed the blanket and Bruce began to speak, “So Peter, just so you know you suffered to bullet injuries, both of which are healing at a very fast pace.”  

 

And just like that, the mood sobered up. 

 

“Okay…” Peter said slowly. 

 

“Your chest area may be a little sore, as you had a collapsed lung and the bullet wound did not go through clean. As a result more work had to be done there and it will take a bit longer to heal up.” Bruce informed him. 

 

Peter stayed quiet but risked a glance at Tony, who’s face had gone dark. 

 

“You also lost a lot of blood, so you might feel a little weaker for the next few days.” Bruce said, “But other than that, all things considered, you are doing well,” he smiled, “And you should be back to your old self in no time, just take it easy kid, and you can be back home in the next few days.” Bruce finished kindly. 

 

“Wow… okay, thank you Mr. Banner, for everything.” Peter said gratefully, head spinning with a million thoughts. 

 

“You’re welcome, Peter. And Bruce is fine.” he said, “We also will be giving you some pain medication for your injuries but luckily that’s all you need to get better.” Bruce said smiling. 

 

“Sounds good to me.” Peter said, “Any reason why I’m so tired?” 

 

Bruce chuckled, “That would be the medicine we have you on… as well as the fact that you were in a major fight and need as much rest as you can get.” 

 

“Oh okay.” Peter said. 

 

“Well we will leave you to it, Peter.” Helen said, walking towards Peter, “You take it easy, there.” Helen said, embracing Peter. 

 

“Thank you and I will.” Peter mumbled. 

 

After Helen let go, both her and Bruce walked out of the room but not before throwing one last smile back at Peter. 

 

\--- 

 

Once Bruce and Helen were gone it was just Peter, May and Tony. Peter immediately tried to avoid Tony’s gaze, he didn’t want to see the look of disappointment he knew would be there. 

 

Tony was trying his hardest not to fidget, he was nervous around the kid. He was worried that Peter wouldn’t even want to be around him anymore. He didn’t even know what May was planning, if she was even going to let the kid stay. 

 

“So…” Tony began, “You feeling okay there kid?” 

 

“Yeah,” Peter said, sheepishly, “Just a little sore.” He said, looking up at Tony but then quickly looking away. 

 

“Well that’s to be expected when you decide to try to be Neo from the Matrix,” May said, nudging Peter gently in the side, “Trying to dodge bullets there kid.” she said, teasing. 

 

Peter smiled and shook his head, “Whatever you say, mom.” Peter said, “Technically Neo didn’t need to dodge bullets.” He smirked. 

 

Tony’s eyes widened, he’d never heard Peter call May mom before. 

 

“Oh  _ my apologies the one _ , you’ll have to take some time off  _ Neo.  _ Maybe a vacation first.” May said and Tony’s heart clenched. 

 

_ May is going to take Peter away and I don’t know what to do.  _

 

Peter yawned and stretched bit, as Tony tentatively walked up and sat on Peter’s other side. 

 

He looked Peter straight in the eye and said, “I’m glad you’re okay, kid.” he said,  _ God that’s not even the beginning of what I want to say.  _

 

“Thank you Tony.” Peter said, smiling slightly. 

 

“You don’t need to thank me kid.” Tony said with a strained smile, even though on the inside he was crushed by the use of his name instead of, well dad. 

 

Peter settled further into bed and started to close his eyes, “Sorry,” he said, “I’m just really tired again.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo we will be waiting for you when you wake up.” May said. 

 

“Mmmhmm.” 

 

Both Tony and May smiled, mostly out of relief. 

 

\--- 

 

Once Peter passed out Tony knew it was time. 

 

He had to talk to May. 

 

_ I don’t know, would it be very pathetic if I begged for visitation rights?  _

 

May was currently looking down at Peter, humming softly as she stroked his hair. 

 

Tony didn’t even know how to begin this conversation.

 

“So… uh May.” Tony began, as she looked up at him, “I’m thinking maybe we should talk…about our situation.” 

 

“Oh don’t worry,” May said, “I already told Peter we were all going to talk.” 

 

Tony was confused, “You did?” 

 

“Well yes,” May said, brow furrowing, “He needs to know that he can’t just make decisions to intervene like that without backup, we need to tell him there needs to be a plan for the future.” 

 

“The future?” Tony’s heart sped up. 

 

“Yes, Tony.” May said, “What’s wrong?” She asked, concerned and genuinely confused. 

 

“I thought… I thought you were leaving with Peter?”

 

“What? Why would you think that?” She asked, sitting up straighter.

 

“You’re not leaving.” Tony asked,  _ you seriously aren’t taking Peter? I can’t believe this.  _

 

“No, of course not, why would we?” She said, and then added, “Unless you want us to?”

 

“No!” Tony said quickly, then immediately quieted as to not wake Peter up, while also trying to get his thoughts in order.

 

“I don’t want you both to leave, ever if I’m lucky.” Tony tried to smile, “It’s just I thought that you would think this was the last straw. That you wouldn’t want this life for Peter and take him with you.” Tony said sadly, “And I thought for sure Peter wouldn’t want me around, I couldn’t protect him.” Tony said, a mix of shame and despair. 

 

A minute passed.

 

“Tony, look at me please.” May said seriously. 

 

Tony looked down. 

 

“Fine, I’ll talk then.” May said, a bit of bite to her words, “Under no circumstances would I ever want Peter to leave you, especially after what Bruce told me you did for him. His heart.” May said knowingly. 

 

Tony finally looked up in shock. 

 

“I can’t even begin to thank you for that Tony.” May said, and for a moment her eyes shone, “But I also know that Peter is meant to be a hero, I may not like it, but I know it’s true.” 

 

“I know that accidents like these can be inevitable, but Peter has you now to help him in these moments. And you’ve proven your love and devotion to him.” May continued. “I’d know you’d do anything and everything to protect him.” 

 

“So I would never take Peter away.” She finished. 

 

“I…” Tony said, at a loss for words. 

 

“And I wouldn’t worry about Peter not wanting you around, it’s quite the opposite actually.” She said, amused.

 

“How do you know? Why would he ever worry about me not wanting him?” Tony asked. 

 

“You and Peter are more alike than you think.” She smirked as she looked back at Peter’s sleeping form. 

 

\---

 

Over the next few days Peter got better. 

 

Bruce visited often to track Peter’s healing but it wasn’t necessary since he was making progress at a very quick rate. 

 

Tony and May were always at his side, they helped him through it and without them he wouldn’t have made it. 

 

Peter and Tony made small talk. Peter still hadn't called Tony dad since he first woke up. 

 

Tony knew he needed to work things out with Peter but he was waiting until Peter could sleep in his own room. 

 

The day finally came four days after Peter saw Bruce for the first time. His wounds were mostly healed. His lungs were almost back to 100% and his bullet wounds weren’t far behind. All in all Peter was fine aside for some soreness. 

 

Well he was fine physically anyways.  

 

In the past few days he spent in medical healing, his emotional state declined. He was getting better physically but the more aware he became, the more intune he became to Tony’s actual vibe. 

 

Tony radiated tension and even some nervousness, although he was good at hiding it. However Peter had grown to know Tony, that paired with his enhanced senses allowed Peter to pick up on Tony’s mood. 

 

So because he could tell that Tony was tense and nervous, that made him tense and nervous. Although they both hid it behind strained smiles. 

 

The closer they got to Peter being released, the more fearful he became of the impending doom of Tony telling him he had to pack up and leave. 

 

_ Maybe it won’t all be bad,  _ Peter thought,  _ I could get to travel with May afterall. I mean sure going to different schools will be hard but I can adjust. Hey, Spiderman can even become an international hero if I’m still allowed to be him. _

 

_ God I’m going to miss Ned and MJ though. I’ll miss Happy and Queens and I pretty much screwed my chance of being an Avenger.  _

 

_ Oh yeah and I lost a father.  _

 

Peter tried not to cry at that realization, but it was really hard.

 

\---

 

The day was finally here. 

 

Peter could finally go back to the tower and sleep in his own bed. 

 

Both Tony and May led Peter up to his room. 

 

He was sitting on his bed when May started to speak.

 

“So.” May began, “Both Tony and I have decided that from now on, you are going to get more combat training, so you can learn how to disarm someone.”  

 

Peter was definitely surprised at  _ that  _ news.  

 

“Yes,” Tony said, “I reviewed the footage from Karen and I realized you were showing signs of anxiety before you went into that fight. And from now on Karen will alert Friday so I can immediately come and assist you, although we wish you had told me when it was happening.” 

 

“Sorry.” Peter said sheepishly, but he was confused.  _ Why isn't Tony kicking me out? Is he going to let me keep the suit and help me when he needs to?  _

 

“Yeah.” Tony said, exasperated. 

 

“I really am sorry.” Peter said, looking to both May and Tony, “I really didn’t mean for anything to go down the way it did. I’m not sorry for helping that family but I am sorry for how I handled it, I should have been more careful, payed more attention and let you know that I was having anxiety.” he said, genuinely remorseful.  

 

Tony didn’t say anything.

 

“Okay Pete,” May said, “I know you didn’t mean it, just try to be more careful or I will kill you myself.” she said, deadpan, but Peter could tell she was teasing. 

 

“Okay, May.” Peter said, smiling. 

 

“Well I’m going to leave you two.” she looked pointedly at Tony, “I think you both need to talk.” May said. 

 

She planted a kiss to Peter’s forehead and then left the room. 

 

The air became tense again.  

 

“I really am sorry.” Peter said looking down, he couldn’t even look at Tony. 

 

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?” Tony asked. 

 

“I’m sor—” 

 

“No peter, I don’t want to hear another apology.” Tony snapped, “Do you know what it was like to wait and worry?” Tony asked, voiced raised, “To wonder if you would survive another minute, or die on me in the operating room?” he asked, practically yelling, while refusing to let emotion crawl up his throat, “Do you know what it was like dreading that more than likely conversation where I would have to tell your aunt that her last living family was dead?” 

  
  


Peter stayed silent. 

 

“Do you?” Tony shouted. 

 

Peter looked up, eyes completely watered, “Please don’t hate me, please don’t leave me.” he said, then began to cry. 

 

Tony couldn’t have felt like a bigger asshole if he tried. 

 

“Leave you?” his voice went hoarse, “What are you talking about Peter?” he asked shocked. 

 

“I know I caused you a lot of trouble,” Peter said, between hiccups, “But… but I didn’t mean to and please don’t leave me because I—I’ll be better I p-promise. I love it here and I love you even if you don’t w-want to be my dad anymore.” 

 

“Pete…” Tony said, voice filled with anguish, “There is nothing you could ever do that would make me want to stop being your dad or leave you alone.” Tony said, full of conviction. 

 

“Really?” Peter said looking up at Tony. 

 

“Really spiderbaby.” Tony smiled, despite the heavy feeling in his chest. 

 

Tony walked towards Peter, then sat on the bed right in front of Peter. 

 

“Pete,” Tony said softly, right as Peter looked up at him, “The reason why I was so upset, was because I was so scared I was going to lose you. You are my son, and nothing will ever  _ ever  _ change that.” Tony said firmly. 

 

Peter smiled at that. 

 

“And um,” Tony said, grabbing both of Peter’s hands in his, “I can’t lose you, Pete. I love you too much for that.” 

 

Peter launched himself into Tony, and Tony held on tight. 

 

His son was in his arms again after nearly losing him forever. Tears of relief began to fall. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Peter mumbled into Tony’s chest. 

 

Tony ran a hand through Peter’s curls, which both of them were pretty sure at that point, was a comfort thing for Tony. 

 

“I know Pete,” Tony said, “I know, but it’s going to be okay. We both are going to work on being better.” he said, still holding onto Peter. 

 

“I love you.” Peter said smiling. 

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “I love you too kid, even if you’re making grey.” 

 

They sat there for a moment, both basking in the comfort in being held in each other’s arms. 

 

After a minute Peter spoke up. 

 

“That was already happening, dad.” 

 

“You’re such a little shit!”

 

\---

 

After Tony and Peter’s talk, Peter went to sleep. 

 

Tony figured now was as good a time as any to talk to Bruce. 

 

“Fri, where’s Bruce?” Tony asked. 

 

“He is in the common room with Captain Rogers.” 

 

“Okay.” Tony said to himself, readying himself mentally for whatever story Bruce had to tell. 

 

He walked into the room seeing Bruce and Steve on the couch. 

 

“Hey,” Tony greeted, sitting down next to Steve and across from Bruce, “Want to fill us in on what’s been going on since we last saw you?” 

 

Bruce chuckled and began to tell the story of how he went into space in Tony’s ship and landed in Sakaar, was the Hulk for a long time, eventually was found by Thor, fought the goddess of death, had a whole race of survivors and oh yeah Loki is a good guy now. 

 

That last piece of information was honestly the most shocking to Tony, really out of everything. 

 

“Wow.” Steve said. 

 

“Yeah, wow.” Tony repeated. 

 

“So where are Thor and Loki now?” Steve asked. 

 

“Yeah, and the rest of the survivors.” Tony added. 

 

“Well,” Bruce said, “They’re all in Wakanda.” Bruce said, “T’challa has been keeping tabs on space activity so when he saw our ship entering the atmosphere he sent a message to our ship instructing us to land there. Since Wakanda is the most technologically advanced he's been able to hide all of us and provide everyone with shelter and safety while we figure everything out.” Bruce informed them.

 

“It is in my system that king T’Challa sent you a message the day after they all arrived but I didn’t tell you since there were more pressing matters at hand.” Friday said, “But I did inform T’Challa of an explanation for your lack of response.”  

“Thanks Fri, what would I do without you?” Tony said. 

 

“You probably wouldn’t be able to function boss.” 

 

Tony only scoffed, “So we have to work on getting Thor back here and figuring out a game plan for the survivors and what this all means.” Tony said. 

 

“Wait, Bruce, how did you know to come here? How did you know about Peter?” Steve asked.

 

Bruce smiled, “When we all got back to earth, I was contacted by Fury, who’s been keeping an eye on things, he told me about the ‘civil war’—Bruce air quoted—and he informed me of a certain enhanced individual who Tony was taking under his wing. He knew that Peter was in trouble so he sent me your way as fast as he could.” Bruce explained. 

 

“How the hell does Fury know?” Tony asked incredulously. “Where the hell has that all-seeing one-eyed tyrant even been?” 

 

“He’s  _ Fury  _ Tony.” Steve said, “Are we really going to start questioning him?” Steve asked.

 

Tony nodded, “I guess you're right, I’d wager we’d really rather not know either way.”

 

Bruce chuckled. 

 

“Well deal with this in a few days, I assume you have a way to contact Thor.” Tony said to Bruce, who nodded, “Then we will contact him and all four of us will come up with a game plan. Eventually though we will all go back to Wakanda. I would contact Thor tomorrow but I have something important to do.” Tony said. 

 

Both Steve and Bruce nodded. 

 

“Is this important thing about Peter?” Bruce asked, smiling. He had an idea of what Tony was planning.  

 

“Yup.” Tony smiled then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone.

 

\---

 

That evening everyone had dinner together, Tony, Peter, May, Happy, Bruce and Steve. 

 

It was really nice, everyone was talking and laughing even. Bruce was catching up with Happy, Peter was relaying the time that an old lady gave him a churro to Steve and May was listening in, smiling. 

 

As they all sat there enjoying the food, Tony got a glimpse of what life could be like.

 

Once everyone went to sleep Tony couldn't help but feel nervous for the dinner he was going to have with Peter.

 

At around 5pm the next day, Tony took Peter to eat Thai, Peter was well enough and Tony was very careful to make sure nothing would happen. 

 

Happy was driving them to the restaurant but for once Tony was completely silent. 

 

“Hey dad?” Peter asked. 

 

“Yeah, spiderkid?” Tony said.

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “You’ve been quiet this whole ride.” Peter accused. 

 

“Yeah, so?” Tony said, “It’s not like you’ve said much.” he defended. 

 

“I tried to talk to you like ten times but all I got was you mumbling ‘what’ over and over again so I gave up and have been talking to Happy ever since.” Peter said, sarcastically. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Yeah,  _ oh _ .” Peter repeated. 

 

“We are here.” Happy announced. 

 

And there went Tony’s nerves. 

 

\---

 

They sat in a corner booth inside the restaurant. 

 

They talked about nothing in particular, Tony absently telling him about some upgrades he made to his suit. 

 

Peter was also wondering about all the stuff he would have to do to catch up.

 

Tony distractedly told him not to worry, that he had it covered.

 

Peter and Tony had just ordered their food when Tony began to bounce his right leg up and down quickly. 

 

“Okay.” Peter said, “What is going on dad?” he said, sounding annoyed.  

 

“What do you mean? We just ordered and we are at your favorite restaurant.” Tony said, trying to dodge Peter.  

 

“I mean you’ve barely said anything and I can hear your heartbeat, it’s really fast.” peter said matter-of-factly, “Are you okay dad?” he asked softly and Tony’s heart warmed at that. 

 

“Uh that depends.” Tony said, deciding to just do it, pulling out the adoption papers, “Do you want to officially be my kid?”  

 

_ It’s now or never.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you off on another cliffhanger... again. Lol it’s just the whole reaction portion would be to massive to write for this already long chapter.  
> Also the detail about peter calling may mom is something I admittedly thought of just now. So that’s why I’m asking you to roll with it. I just really like the idea.  
> As you can see I’m currently ignoring the giant, ugly ass grape for now. I may or may not write thanos in. I’m just not sure lol.  
> Also Xmas and New Years chapter are coming up next. It’s all going to be tied in. :)


	17. P.P.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets the answer to his question. Meanwhile there are some changes that are made with our characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this update took longer than expected, so let me explain. First off I started my winter courses two weeks ago, I was on the waitlist so there was a process that I had to go through to get in, and when I did I had a ton of work to catch up on. Then, last Tuesday something scary happened, my school went on lockdown. Now everyone was unharmed thank god but we legit spent about 7 hours in our class in the dark. So that took up a lot of time and energy. I hope no one ever has to go through that. Honestly, I'm just happy that everyone was fine and always remember everyone that life is precious!  
> But I also might do a chapter inspired by my experience with it in this fic so it gave me another idea haha.   
> Also, I may or may not add Thanos in, right now I'm leaning towards no but that can change. I honestly hate that grape so if I do add him in I'll make him die a horrible death.   
> So that was a long note, onto the chapter! I hope you like and let me know what you think!

To say Peter was shocked would be an understatement. 

 

Now, he knew what the papers in front of him said, they were adoption papers. He could read and understand every word. 

 

What he couldn’t do was comprehend how this was actually happening to him. And that is where his brain seemed to be short circuiting.  

 

All he could do was sit there silently and completely still. He sat there wide-eyed at the papers as if they were about to come to life at any moment. 

 

Tony on the other hand began to fidget more and more with each passing moment. 

 

_ Great, I just had to screw everything up. All because I’m selfish and wanted Peter to be legally mine.  _

 

“I…” Peter began, still almost completely frozen. It’s like he was glued to the restaurant booth. 

 

“Look, kid.” Tony said, “My goal isn’t to make you feel uncomfortable or weird. I just thought this could be a good thing for both of us. But I understand if you say no.” he said, trying not to sound to strained. 

 

“You, really would want to adopt me?” Peter asked, filled with hope. 

 

“Well of course I would!” Tony exclaimed. 

 

“I… um…” Peter tried again, dazed, but all that came out was silence.  

 

Tony took that silence as a no and began to pull the papers back towards him, “It’s really okay, Pete.” he said, “I get that this might be too much, but don’t worry, nothing is going to change between us.” he said softly, meaning what he said even though his heart broke at the words. 

 

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense,  _ why would Peter want to be associated with someone like me?  _

 

“No, no!” Peter said, finally coming back to himself, “I’m sorry, I just can’t believe this is happening.” Peter said, sounding breathless even though he was sitting. 

 

“I want this okay, I love you dad and I want to be apart of your family.” 

 

Tony broke out into a huge smile and got up from the table to sit next to Peter, “You already are Pete, you have been my soon for a long time as far as I’m concerned. We are only making things official now.” voice filled with love as he hugged Peter. 

 

“I’m so so happy dad.” Peter said, holding onto Tony super tightly. 

 

“Me too, son.” Tony said, basking in the joy of the moment. 

 

“But wait…” Peter said, realization dawning, “What about May?” he asked, feeling horrible that he hadn’t thought of her sooner, “I want to make sure that she’s fine with this. I don’t just want to leave her out.” 

 

“Of course not, kiddo.” Tony said, “That’s why we are going to have joint custody. I would never try to take you away from May.” arms squeezing Peter. 

 

“Okay… and she was okay with this?” 

 

“Yes she is, I cleared it all up with her.”

 

Peter looked up at Tony with tears of joy in his eyes, “Thank you dad, this means everything to me.” 

 

“You mean everything to me, Pete.” 

 

Once they finished their dinner, Tony left them a ridiculously large tip. 

 

\---

 

Time seemed to fly by in the tower and over the next few days, some changes were made. 

 

First off, May had signed the papers that would allow for joint custody. 

 

Tony was over the moon, he even offered to buy May her own island. 

 

“Seriously, May it’s no big deal, I can afford it.” he said. 

 

“As much as I appreciate the offer,” May said in mock seriousness, “I think I’ll have to pass on this one.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes, Tony I’m positive.” 

 

“Well alright then, if you insist.” 

 

“I do.” 

 

Once the papers came through the court it was finally official, Peter Parker was now legally Tony Stark’s son.

 

“Look Peter, the courts signed here.” He said pointing to the approved stamp, “It says I’m your parent.” 

 

“I know.” Peter said, with a huge smile, “This is so great!” 

 

Tony had the papers framed and placed them on top of the fireplace in the common room for everyone to see. 

 

He had other copies of course, one for his office at SI and another for inside his lab. 

 

Tony practically jumped up and down with joy, and even took Peter out flying with his suit. They both had so much fun flying in the air. 

 

Tony wanted to take Peter on a trip for celebration but May reminded him that he had school. 

 

\--- 

 

May was set to leave the tower for her job in a few days. After a long talk with both Peter and Tony, they both told her she should go. They could tell this was something she really wanted to do and they wanted to support her. 

 

Of course May did feel guilty leaving after what Peter had been through, but she made sure to spend everyday with him. Peter was almost completely normal and he had Tony to take care of him now. She also knew that Tony would do everything to protect Peter. She could leave for a bit knowing that Peter was loved and cared for. 

 

Peter walked into May’s room at the tower as she was packing her stuff up to be ready for her flight in two days. 

 

“Hey… mom?” 

 

She was bent over her luggage but then turned around to face Peter when she heard him speak, “Yeah, Pete?” 

 

Peter walked further into her room, “Nothing much… it’s just, um, I’m going to miss you.” 

 

May walked over to Peter and hugged him tight, “Me too, Pete, but I’m still going to talk to you all the time and Tony gave me one of his special watches so you know i’ll be safe.” 

 

“I know,” Peter said, peering up at her. 

 

May ruffled Peter’s head, “God I love you so much, even if you are a pain sometimes.” she teased. 

 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, feigning innocence, “I’m like the easiest, most normal kid out there.” 

 

“Oh shush.” she said, crossing her arms, “This is supposed to be a surprise but we do have some fun trips planned for when I have time off, so you can visit.” She could tell Peter was nervous and needed good news. 

 

“Oh my god, really?” Peter exclaimed, “I’m so excited!” he said clasping his hands together. 

 

“Yes, really, but only if you promise not to do anything too crazy or get yourself into trouble like before.”  

 

“I promise I will try not to.” Peter smiled, “Actually… there is something else I wanted to talk to you about.” his tone more serious. 

 

“Yes?” She said, sitting down on her bed and patting the space next to her. 

 

“Well, you know that Christmas is coming up soon and I was thinking about what I wanted to get Tony.” He said, walking over and sitting down on her bed. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“And um, I already have an idea that I’m going to do for one present but I wanted your approval for the second one.” he said. 

 

“I’m sure anything you come up with will be just fine, Pete, but go on.”

 

“Well,” Peter started, pulling out his phone and showing May what he had pulled up, “What do you think?” 

 

May’s face spread into a smile, “Oh that’s perfect.” 

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Positive.” 

 

A second later, there was a knock at the door. 

 

“Hey dinner is ready, it’s Mays favorite.” Tony smiled. 

 

\---

 

After dinner which was delicious homemade lasagna, everyone was super stuffed. 

 

Peter suggested they all watch a movie when Steve spoke up. 

 

“Hey Tony can I speak to you for a minute?” 

 

“Yeah, sure.” he said, beginning to walk with Steve to the hallway, “Kid make some popcorn, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

 

He was just about to exit the room with Steve when he turned back, “Oh yeah and don’t eat it all!” 

 

“No promises!” Peter called back. 

 

Tony rolled his eyes good naturedly then turned his attention back to Steve, “So, what’s up?” 

 

“I don’t want to take up more of your time but, I want you to know that I will be leaving the tower in three days.” 

 

Tony was not expecting that, “What?” 

 

“I know that we resolved things, and I can’t tell you how grateful I am for that.” Steve said, “But me being here while the accords are still unresolved is a risk.” he explained. 

 

“Yeah, but we are this close to resolving them anyways,” Tony said, referencing all the work he, Steve, Bruce and T’Challa had managed to do in their spare time, “We should have them all set for the new year, so you don’t have to go anywhere.” he explained, not wanting to add the fact that he had gotten used to Steve being around again. 

 

“I know Tony and I’m so happy that all of this is almost done but, I don’t want to chance it. What if someone sees something, or hell what if someone even says I’m here just to make things up? We don’t know what’s going to happen when we announce the new accords. People might try to stir the pot, especially Ross. I just want things to be clean and I don’t want anything possibly ruining it.”

 

Tony had to admit that Steve had a point there. Technically speaking Steve was still a fugitive and could get into a lot of trouble for not turning himself in. That could also hinder the process of getting the new accords approved. Was it likely that someone would figure out Steve was here? No. But did they want to risk anything? Definitely not.   

 

“Okay, that’s fine then.” Tony said, crossing his arms, “Where will you go?” 

 

“When I leave I’m going back to Wakanda, that will give me a chance to catch everyone up and help get things ready. I’ll also get to talk personally to Thor.” 

 

“Alright, that sounds all fine to me, speaking of Thor I really need to talk to him for longer than a few minutes. We need to work out that situation as well.” Tony said, “But i’m going to give you a special phone so you can communicate with me,” he said, holding up a hand, “And before you say it, no Tony Stark will not be using that ancient fosil you got me.”

 

Steve only smirked, Tony could insult that phone all he wanted but he still kept it.  

 

“Don’t smirk at me.” Tony said, but he was joking, “Care to join us for the movie?” 

 

“Sure.”

 

\---

 

The time finally came for May to leave. 

 

It was a bittersweet day to say the least, she would be flying to London for the beginning of her trip.

 

She was flying in one of Tony’s private planes, because Tony said any other method of transportation would be “just plain unacceptable.” 

 

Happy was loading up her luggage when May went to say goodbye to Peter. As much as Happy didn’t want to admit it, he was going to miss May a lot as well. The two had formed a special friendship over time, so happy insisted that he fly with her to make sure everything went smoothly.  

 

“Alright, now you be good Pete.” May said, grabbing Peter’s face and kissing him. 

 

“I will, mom.” Peter said, “I’m gonna miss you a lot.”

 

“I'm going to miss you a lot too, but we are going to talk everyday, good?” 

 

“Sounds good, be safe please.” 

 

“Funny I’m usually the one saying that to you.” May smiled, “But I will.”

 

“Oh yeah and go show the other nurses how it’s done.” Peter said. 

 

“Will do.” May said. 

 

Peter stepped closer and pulled May into a bear hug, “Larb you, mom.” 

 

“Larb you too.” She said, then kissed Peter again.

 

May stepped back as Happy came to tell her the plane was ready, “We are all set.”

 

“Okay, thanks Hap.” she said, then looked to Tony who had been watching the exchange, “You take care of our kid, alright?” 

 

“I will.” Tony said, stepping forward to hug May. 

 

“Alrighty, take care you two!” She said, as she walked into the plane and took off. 

 

\---

 

After May left, Tony and Peter were trying to adjust. Tony had Peter full time now and so far everything was going well. Peter was going to school and managing his work. 

 

Steve left not long after May. 

 

However before he left, he spoke to Peter. 

 

“Hey Peter, can I talk to you for a minute?” 

 

Peter was sitting in the living room reading when Steve spoke up. 

 

“Yeah sure.” 

 

Steve sat across from him on the sofa, “So I just wanted to say thanks.” 

 

“For what?” Peter asked as he put his book down. 

 

“Well I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance as well as helping Tony give me a second chance. I know that it wasn’t easy for him or for either of you to trust me, so thank you.”

 

“Yeah, man—I mean Steve, it’s all good to me. I’m glad that you and Tony worked things out, I’m sure we will all be better because of it. And Tony seems happier.” 

 

“That’s all you Peter, I also wanted to say thanks for being there for Tony when I wasn’t.” Steve said, “He seems so much better and a lot of that is because of you, I wasn’t a good friend to Tony and I’m working on being better, but I’m so glad he has you.”

 

“Oh, wow, well thanks and you’re welcome?” Peter said smiling while blushing at the praise, “Tony’s awesome.” 

 

“That he is,” Steve said, standing up, “I have to get ready to leave but I will see you soon Peter.” 

 

“See ya.” 

 

\---

 

Steve left later that day during the nighttime, since it was easier to slip away. 

 

Tony was there to send him off, “Here’s the phone.” he said. 

 

“Thanks Tony,” Steve said gratefully, examining the extremely advanced brilliant tech. Then put it in his bag. 

 

“So, uh, keep in touch then?” 

 

“Yes, of course.” Steve smiled, “Thanks for everything Tony.” 

 

“No problem,” he replied, “I actually owe you a thanks.” 

 

Steve cocked his eyebrow in confusion. 

 

“When you stayed with me after Peter… after Peter was  _ hurt _ . I know it was a risk for you, possibly being seen. But it meant a lot to me and you helped me more than I can say so thank you.” Tony said, looking down, he didn’t handle mushy things well.

 

“Oh Tony you’re welcome.” Steve said, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “We have to help each other and I know that Peter is your son, I wish I could have done more.”

 

Tony looked back up at Steve, and smiled, “You did plenty.” 

 

Steve removed his had then, “I have to go now, but I will keep in touch. See ya in a few weeks.” 

 

“Alright, be careful.” 

 

“When am I not?” Steve smirked and with that he was gone.     

 

\--- 

 

Time seemed to fly by for Tony. Peter had studied for finals with Tony’s help and survived them because of Ned and MJ. 

 

Even though school was stressful Peter enjoyed it and Tony was really relishing domestic life with Peter. 

 

Before they knew it, it was Christmas. 

 

The tower had been decorated some time back, but it managed to be even more spectacular on Christmas morning. It was also a combination of Tony’s decorations and some of Peter’s as well. 

 

This Christmas it was just Peter and Tony. Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce and Happy would be joining them later in the evening for dinner and would be staying through until New Years. They also had a scheduled face call with May planned for later. 

 

As of now it was just Tony and Peter sitting by the tree. 

 

Tony had Peter open his gifts first. “Here, spiderbaby, chop chop.” He said, pushing a very fancy looking box towards Peter. 

 

It was wrapped in red and blue shiny paper and Peter made sure not to rip the paper too much. 

 

Inside was a brand new Spider Suit, “Oh my god dad this is amazing! You didn’t have to make a new suit for me!” Peter said as he held up the suit to get a better look. 

 

“Yeah but this one is special, is made from nano tech, it has more features and even some repulsors on the hands like my suit, but your web shooters are still on your wrist.” 

 

Peter beamed at him. 

 

“It also comes with some nano sunglasses since you were eyeing mine in the lab.” 

 

“Thank you, dad I love it!” Peter said, hugging Tony tightly. 

 

“You didn’t look further into the box.” 

 

“What?” He asked, sure enough when he looked inside he saw a set of keys… car keys. 

 

“You didn’t…” Peter said eyes going comically wide. 

 

“Oh yeah I did, it’s Christmas!” Tony said, pulling Peter up and taking him down to the garage. 

 

Sure enough there sat another Audi, but this one was red, not a super bright red but a deeper red with black streaks of paint. It was subtle but it was painted to be spiderwebs. It was honestly a very beautiful design. 

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Peter said. 

 

“Oh I don’t know? How about ‘thanks Tony you’re the best dad ever!’” 

 

“You’re the best dad ever,” Peter said, barrling into Tony, practically knocking him over. 

 

Tony laughed holding onto Peter, “May was okay with this right?” He asked disbelievingly. 

 

“Are you kidding, kid? Of course she was, contrary to popular belief I don’t have a death wish.” 

 

Peter laughed, stepping back, “As much as I want to give this thing a test drive, I have some presents for you.” 

 

“You do?” Tony asked surprised. 

 

“Yeah… it’s not as big as this…” he gestured to the car. 

 

“Kid, I’m sure I’ll love it.” 

 

When they got back upstairs Peter pulled out a pretty big box. 

 

“What is this kid?” Tony asked, “Is it a puppy?” He joked. 

 

“Just open it.” 

 

Tony gasped, when he pulled the tissue paper off, inside was a robot. The robot was square in shape and had wheels at each corner. It had a round piece at the end which he assumed was the “head” and it had eight arms with little claws. It still managed to look adorable as well. 

 

“You… you built this?” Tony asked. 

 

“Yeah, he’s supposed to be like a little extra lab assistant, for when I’m in school.” Peter said, “But… it might take time for him to learn so maybe he can just be a friend to Dum-E for now.” 

 

“Pete… this is amazing—how did you?” 

 

“When I would study with Ned, he would help me make this. Still haven’t activated the coding yet.”  

 

“Thank you, Peter.” Tony said, ignoring the stinging in his eyes. “It’s perfect, does it have a name?” 

 

“I dunno, figured you would name it.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll work on it.” Tony said, “This is perfect, Peter really, thank you so much.” 

 

Tony continued to examine the robot as Peter spoke up. It was a very advanced robot, even though it was small and made mostly for comedic purposes, it didn’t make it any less impressive or brilliant for that matter. 

 

“There uh, there might be something else,” Peter said, a picking up a smaller sized box under the tree. “Here.” 

 

Peter actually seemed nervous, which confused Tony. 

 

“Pete you didn’t have to get me anything else.” 

 

“Just open it.” He said, giving him a small smile. 

 

Tony nodded his head and then began to open the small box, when he did his heart just about stopped. 

 

Inside the box was a photo ID of Peter. 

 

It said Peter Parker-Stark. 

 

Tony held the ID gently in his hands, as if it would shatter if he dropped it. 

 

When Tony adopted Peter, he opted for joint custody, because he wanted the whole experience. He wanted Peter to legally be his kid and he felt so lucky that the kid said yes. He didn’t bring up the idea of Peter taking his name because he figured Peter wouldn’t want to, and he didn’t want to offend the Parkers in any way. 

 

So seeing his last name next to Peter’s, seeing his last name  _ as  _ Peter’s name, that meant everything to him. 

 

“I’m sorry Tony, I didn’t want to like assume or offend you by taking your last name, but I thought I could have both last names since you’re my dad but I didn't want to upset you.” Peter quickly said. 

 

“You didn’t upset me Peter,” Tony said, tears in his eyes, “Aside from being able to adopt you, this is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me. I’m so honored that you would take my name.” He said smiling. 

 

“So you’re not mad?” 

 

“Mad? Are you kidding? Kid this is… I can’t even say how much this means to me.” He said, pulling Peter in for a hug and kissing his forehead. 

 

“How… how did you even do this?” Tony asked, voiced filled with awe. 

 

“I had help,” Peter said, “May helped me get started before she left and Happy helped me finish.” 

 

“I should give Happy a raise.” Tony said, sniffling. 

 

“Aww did I make Tony Stark cry on Christmas.” Peter said. 

 

“Shut it, spiderbaby.” Tony said, wiping his eyes. 

 

“Merry Christmas.” 

 

—

 

Later on, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Bruce came up and they spent the evening eat delicious food, trading gifts and sharing stories.

 

Pepper and Rhodey both shared stories about Tony when he was younger. Bruce even shared some crazy stories of his adventures with Thor.  Peter even volunteered some funny stories from when he was a toddler along with May who was projected as a hologram thanks to Tony’s tech. 

 

Then a few days later celebrated the new year watching the ball drop. He got a few messages from Steve, some were even funny. One of the best ones he got was a video of Thor celebrating New Years in Wakanda, he was shouting “Happy New year!” and popping a very large popper next  to a very unamused Loki. 

 

All in all, things were looking up, even though he knew there was still much to do. 

 

Then Tony looked to Peter, who was wearing overly large festive glasses that had “new year, new me” on top of each lens. 

 

Tony couldn’t believe he was starting the new year with his son. 

 

It was the happiest he could ever remember being. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some cool stuff coming up for the next chapters. As well as some trip chapters for when Peter visits May. What did you think about May leaving? Did you like the fact that Peter took Tony's last name? I wanted him to keep Parker as well because I thought it was important.


	18. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has conversations with some old team members and makes an announcement about Peter. Later on Peter has a nightmare and opens up to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it has been about a month since I last updated. Firstly, I wanted to apologize and explain. I had mentioned before that I had enrolled in a six week course, this course was Philosophy. I had no idea how hard the subject was going to be but I'm happy to say I fell in love with it. However, this class was an honors class and only six weeks. So every week I had weeks worth of papers and assignments to do and the reading was super dense. In order to do well I had to put in my all, it was stressful but I'm proud to say I earned an A! That being said, even though I couldn't update for you, I never stopped thinking about you all. Thank you for the comments and kudos! You all are my stress reliever. I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think! I want to reiterate that even though more characters are being added in, the heart of the story is always going to be Tony and Peter.   
> P.S. Updates should be much more regular now.

One thing people didn’t know about Tony Stark is that he is surprisingly quiet. 

 

This is something Peter noticed when it was just him and his father living in the tower. It had been a week since the New Year and Peter was able to figure that out really quickly. 

 

For all the bravado Stark had, Tony was just quiet. It made sense when he thought about it, whenever Tony wasn’t at a gala or doing superhero business he was just at home alone...building and reflecting. 

 

It was interesting for Peter to figure out, Tony talked to him a lot but as he stepped into the role of full time father Peter was quickly realizing that Tony was quiet and calm by nature.    
  


Tony knew that no one growing up had really cared about him unless he was doing something. Always in Howard’s shadow and never being able to make him proud made him compensate with words. 

 

The board always wanted things from him, so he talked and talked. The press wanted him to talk even louder to give them promises and fulfill their needs. 

 

When he became Iron Man he became more loved and was known as the loudest Avenger. People always wanted him to talk and promise them the safety of the world. 

 

So yeah, he learned the art of rhetoric in order to please people. 

 

But then Peter came along, and yes it was true that he threw Peter a suit to make him like him. He tried to give Peter as much as he could, at first in order to keep the kid around. 

 

But then their mentor/mentee relationship morphed into a father/son relationship. 

 

He grew to love Peter and he didn’t want to lose him. 

 

But as time went on Tony realized that Peter loved him too, so he didn’t feel the need to fill in the space with charismatic chatter or endless presents. 

 

Well—scratch that he would always give Peter endless gifts, because his kid deserved the world. 

 

Anyways, Peter had noticed that in the week since the holidays, Tony and him simply relaxed and didn’t talk as much. Tony showed affection in small quieter ways. Ways in which Peter assumes were reserved only for people he truly trusted and loved and was sure that that same love and trust was reciprocated.  

 

Peter’s vacation time consisted of movie nights, Tony’s frankly amazing cooking, some driving lessons and some awesome Spiderman time in his new suit. 

 

—- 

 

“Hey kiddo?” 

 

“Yeah, dad?” Peter answered, half listening since they currently were in the lab working on some upgrades to Tony’s suit.

 

Tony instantly simled, he would never get tired of hearing Peter call him that, “Kid, I need to talk to you about a few things, so I’d appreciate it if you’d put the gauntlet down.” 

 

“Okay…” Peter said, turning to face Tony, “Did something happen?” 

 

“Nothing bad kiddo, I just need to talk to you about some changes that are going to be made around here.” Tony said, trying not to sound too strained. 

 

“Okay, what is it?” Peter asked, brows furrowing together in confusion.

 

“Well, as you know, I kept your adoption as private as I possibly could, as well as keeping the photo ops to a minimum whenever we would go out. I did this for your protection Pete, but despite my best efforts rumors have begun to spread and now we have the press waiting at every opportunity to get a picture of Tony Stark's new son.” he explained, running a frustrated hand through his hair. 

 

“It’s okay dad,” Peter began, “I’ll just do a press conference and clear the air that way you won’t have to keep working so hard to hide me—”

 

“No, no Pete you don’t have to do that.” Tony said holding up a hand, “And don’t think that keeping our business private has been a burden to me, because it hasn't. Understand?” 

 

“Yes.” Peter said smiling. 

 

“So, in order to address these rumors I will be holding a conference where I inform the public that I have adopted a son.” Tony told Peter, “I will answer a few questions and allow certain photos to be taken but that is it. For now you won’t have to answer anything.” 

 

“Sounds all good to me.” Peter smiled. 

 

“There is something else.” 

 

“Yeah?”   

 

“Well you know that I have been working on the new accords with T’Challa and Steve right?” He asked rhetorically, “Well those are officially being passed next week and I will be holding a press conference about it. Everyone is coming back here.” 

 

“What exactly does that mean? What about Thor and everyone who is staying in Wakanda?” Peter asked, knowing about how all the Asgardians were essentially homeless. 

 

“Well T’challa has offered them a home there or they can choose to go back in space to find another planet, although I believe most of them will choose to stay.” 

 

“Wow.” Peter said, “Wait… are the avengers going to stay there or are they coming back to New York?” 

 

“Well that’s the other thing I wanted to talk to you about.” Tony said, slightly nervous, “I wanted to know if you were alright with them living here.” 

 

“Wow.” Peter repeated. 

 

“It won’t happen unless you are completely comfortable with it, I can buy the compound back and have them be there while we are here. You come first Pete and I don’t want you to feel unsafe or uncomfortable in your own home.” Tony said quickly. 

 

“No dad that’s totally fine!” Peter exclaimed, “I think it would be awesome to live with the avengers, could be fun and I already know Bruce and Steve.” Peter said, “The only reason I was surprised is because I thought you weren’t speaking and it might be awkward for you.” 

 

“It might be a little awkward at first but we are going to work things out, because that’s what we do in this household.” Tony smirked.  “Besides i’m Ironman and Ironman needs his fellow Avengers.”

 

“Oo-kaay dad.” Peter said, rolling his eyes. 

 

\---

 

The press conference came soon enough.  Over the past week some changes were made to the tower, Tony had more rooms added and built now accounting for more Avengers and Loki.

 

He still couldn’t believe that Loki would living with him and that he would be seeing Thor again. It had felt like forever but he finally felt as if things were all coming together the way they were supposed to.  

 

He stepped out on stage in front of all the reporters where he met T’challa who came from the other side of the stage.

 

Together they announced the official enactment of the new accords, the fall of Ross (because yes, they managed to finally bust that idiot for illegal trade of secrets) and T’challa began to speak about the Asgardians and how he would offer shelter earth’s new allies. 

 

“They have lost their home.” he said, “Together we can help each other because that is what friends do, to create a stronger more unified earth and universe.” 

 

He speech was quite moving if Tony did say so himself.

 

Steve walked out on stage and spoke up then, just a very brief statement, “All want to say is it feels good to be back.” he chuckled, “II want to express my apologies for how everything went down but I am grateful and ready to use this second chance.” Steve said, sincerity clear in his voice as he smiled to Tony, “The Avengers are together again and will be stronger than ever.” The silence after Steve statement was one of awe.

 

“What he said.” Tony said, pointing to Steve. 

 

The crowd burst into laughter.

 

After a moment the crowd died down and Tony decided to take his opportunity. 

 

“I would also like to take this time to address a rumor that has been going around.” he said, then took a deep breath.

 

He looked to Steve who smiled encouragingly, “I wanted to let the public know that it is true. I have adopted a kid, who is now my son.” 

 

The crowd bursted into shouts and chatter. 

 

“Now.” Tony said speaking loudly in his “iron man voice” as Peter liked to call it, “I have son, I adopted him about a month ago and he is very important to me. I wasn’t expecting to love someone as much as I love my son.” Tony said, smiling fondly, “I wasn’t planning on having him in my life but believe me when I say that I feel beyond lucky and privileged to have him in it.”

 

“With that said, I ask you to respect his privacy. I want him to have the best and most stress-free life possible and I take that very seriously. I ask you to be considerate, because even though I am a superhero and fight baddies on the regular, when it comes to family, my son and I are just like anyone else. So thank you, that will be all I have to say on this now.” 

 

After that Steve and T’challa said some conclusionary statements and it was over. 

 

\---

 

The process of the old team moving back to the tower was an interesting affair. After the press conference Tony met with his old team who were staying at a hotel nearby. 

 

On the drive he thought about how his old teammates would react, he wasn’t sure what to expect. 

 

The first and most obvious scenario was anger, which is actually what he expected the most. 

 

Honestly, if everything went south at least he had Peter. He could go home and they could have a movie night and Tony could unveil his name for the robot Peter made for him. 

 

_ Yeah,  _ he smiled,  _ Things won’t be that bad at all.  _

 

He took a deep breath, knocked on the door, and entered the room.

 

Everyone was sitting in a room together: Natasha, Clint, Sam, Scott and Wanda. Vision was there as well, mostly to support Tony. They all looked at him at the same time. 

 

“Hey everyone,” Tony said clearing his throat, walking to where they sat, “I know a lot was said and done, none of which we can take back.” he started, “But I want you to know that I really didn't mean for things to go down the way they did and I want to try again. So all if you have a place at the tower to live if you so choose. If not, no hard feelings.” 

 

They all looked at him like he had four heads. 

 

“But if course, after all that’s happened I understand if you don’t feel comfortable—” 

 

“Stark you would actually let us live with you?” Wanda spoke up. 

 

“Well, yes.” 

 

They all exchanged surprised glasses, even Natasha seemed slightly shocked. 

 

“Well I do like towers.” Clint tried to joke. 

 

After a minute of silence he spoke up, “Sorry by the way for what I said about you.” he said looking right at Tony, “I was wrong and for the record, I had no idea about what Steve kept from you, if I had more information things would have played out very differently. I want you to know that.” 

 

“Thanks.” Tony said roughly, not expecting this turn of events, “Steve told me so I know and don’t worry we are fine.” 

 

“Thanks man, also us parents need to stick together.” He said proudly, “Only part time, seeing as though I’m a very needed man with multiple commitments.” 

 

Tony only rolled his eyes, god he had missed them. 

 

“Tony.” Natasha said neutrally, “Can I speak to you?” she got up. 

 

Tony winced but tried to hide it, “Sure.” 

 

He followed her to the bedroom and stepped inside as she closed the door. 

 

“Look,” she began, “I just wanted to apologize for how everything went down.” 

 

Tony sighed and shook his head, “It was all our faults, and I think I owe you one.” Toy said, shame creeping in, “What I said about you—the whole double agent thing, it was wrong Natasha. I know your past and I said that to be a jerk.” internally amazed at how much of an ass he could be, “I’m sorry.” 

 

Natasha smiled slightly at that, “It was wrong of you,” she agreed, “But I was wrong to go back on you like that, I could’ve figured out a better way.”  

 

“Well let’s just agree to do better next time.” Tony smiled, beginning to walk towards the door but Natasha grabbed his arm before he could get there. 

 

“Tony.” she said, tone urgent, “I don’t want you to feel forced to take us in. You don’t owe us anything.” 

 

Tony softened at that, “I know Natasha, I want you all there. We are a team.” 

 

“For what it’s worth,” Natasha said, voice carefully measured, “I worry about you and I missed you.” 

 

Tony smiled at that, “Same.” 

 

That was the thing about speaking with Natasha not many words were needed, but the ones that were said could convey everything. 

 

She smiled and let go of his arm. 

 

“By the way…” Tony began, turning back, “I’m not sure I want to know but, do you know anything about what Fury has been up to? I can’t be certain but I have a feeling he has been around.” 

 

Natasha’s smile only grew. 

 

\---

 

Once a few more words were exchanged Tony finally made it home. They agreed that everyone would move in a few days time. The reason being that they needed a couple of days to get all of their possessions in order. 

 

When Tony made it up to the tower he was greeted by his kid.

 

“Dad!” Peter said enthusiastically, giving him a bear hug.

 

“Spiderbaby,” Tony greeted, “How was your day, did you facetime with May?” 

 

“Oh yeah I did, she said she saw the conference and was ‘so proud of you’.” 

 

“Well I am glad, what else where you up to today?” 

 

“Well you won’t believe it but today I saw two—” 

 

“Man of Iron!” Thor bellowed, walking straight to Tony and entrapping him in a super-god-hug. 

 

“Thor!” Tony said-or tried to say-breathlessly. 

 

“Hello fellow comrade, it has been too long.”  

 

“I know...Thor...even so...I still need to breathe.” 

 

Thor immediately let go, “Sorry my friend, I forgot how fragile midgardians are.” Thor said, while Loki smirked behind him. 

 

“Wow it has been a while,” Tony said, “Last time I saw you, you had long hair and two eyes.” 

 

Thor gave a hearty laugh, “Yes my friend, it is quite the story.” 

 

Tony smiled then started warily at Loki. 

 

“Don’t worry, man of iron, my brother is good now. At worst he will only turn into a snake.” 

 

“That’s not exactly a vote of confidence.”

 

“Ah well I’d wager you will just have to try and trust me.” Loki said, stepping forward giving Tony a bright smile. 

 

Tony was about to reply when Peter spoke up, “You can turn into a snake?” he asked excitedly. 

 

“Yes I can, and I can do so much more.” Loki said, a mischievous look on his face, “And who might you be?” 

 

“I’m Peter—” 

 

“He’s my kid.” Tony said, with both iron and protectiveness in his voice. 

 

Loki’s smile grew. 

 

“Well my friends this has been quite a reunion, is my room still the same one as last time?” Thor asked, trying to ease the tension. 

 

“Yes,” Tony said, “Your room is the same as last time and Loki’s is next to yours. But they both have been renovated,” Tony explained, beginning to walk in the direction of their rooms, “You both have nice views from the tower and your own balcony—” 

 

“Not as good as the views from my palace in Asgard.” Loki said sassily. 

 

“Actually Loki, I’m sure you will really enjoy your room.” Tony said, “Since renovating the tower I had to add in some floors and use old space and right in the center of your bedroom is the place where Hulk crushed the ‘puny God’. I was sure you of all people would appreciate that most treasured relic.” Tony said, with his signature Stark sass. 

 

Loki began to speak but Thor cut him off, “Thank you Tony, we appreciate it.” 

 

“It’s no problem” Tony smiled. 

 

\---

 

Once Tony got Thor and Loki (he still couldn’t believe it) settled in, he decided to make Peter some dinner. 

 

Once they were eating Peter spoke up, “It was so cool to meet Thor and Loki!” 

 

Tony smiled, “Glad to hear it kid, just be careful around Loki please.” 

 

“Okay.” Peter said, frowning a little. 

 

“It’s not that I don’t think you can’t handle yourself, Pete, but remember Loki wasn’t always a good guy or good God actually.”

 

“Yeah I get it.” Peter said, “It’s just he didn’t seem that bad when I met him.” 

 

“Hmmm.” Tony mumbled skeptically around some Spaghetti. 

 

After they ate Tony and Peter stayed up and watched a movie, both Thor and Bruce joined in. After that it was time for bed, it had been a long day for everyone, especially Tony. So they all went to bed. 

 

\---

 

Tony was sleeping peacefully until Friday woke him up. 

 

“Boss Peter seems to be in distress.” 

 

Tony bolted upright in bed and immediately began walking towards Peter’s room, “What’s wrong Fri?” 

 

“Peter has an elevated heart rate and is crying.” Friday said sounding genuinely remorseful. 

 

Tony walked quickly, reaching Peter’s room a few seconds later. 

 

The sight inside the room broke Tony’s heart. Peter was curled up in a ball in his bed holding the covers around him so he was pretty much a burrito. 

 

Tony walked up to the bed and sat down next to Peter’s head, “Hey, Pete,” he said, bringing a hand to run through Peter’s curls, “A little birdy told me you were having a nightmare.” 

 

Peter continued to sniffle. 

 

“I am not a bird, boss.” Friday said, sounding offended. 

 

Peter managed a small chuckle at that. 

 

Tony continued to run his hands through Peter’s hair for a few minutes while Peter calmed down. 

 

“Want to talk about it, Pete?” 

 

Peter looked up at Tony, then back down, “You’re gonna hate me.” 

 

Tony sighed wrapping his arms around Peter and pulling him up against him. “Peter you know that’s not true, there is nothing you could ever do to make me hate you. You’re my kid forever and always.” 

 

Peter smiled a little at that even though Tony couldn’t see. Peter’s back was against Tony’s front with his arms wrapped around him. 

 

“I um, well, after I got shot, I know that I was close to dying or that maybe I did.” Peter said and Tony stiffened slightly. 

 

“When I was asleep, I had a conversation or dream—I’m not sure—that I was talking to my father, Richard.” 

 

“Okay…what happened, Pete?” Tony asked slowly. 

 

“Well, he mostly just told me that he was proud of me,” Peter said, emotion beginning to crawl up his throat, “And um, he offered for me to go with him. To be with him and my mom and Uncle Ben.” Peter said, tears gathering in his eyes, “I almost went with him.” 

 

Tony was shocked, so he stayed silent. Desperately trying to think of a response. 

 

Peter turned around looking desperately sad, “But I didn’t. I remembered you and everyone and I didn’t want to leave you. So please don’t think that I want my old dad back or I preferred him over you.” he said, the confession spilling out of him lightning quick. 

 

“Oh Pete,” Tony said, sadness filling his veins at seeing his child so upset, “I’m not mad at you for that, not at all. Christ, Pete, you’re so strong.” he said vehemently, pulling Peter into a tight hug. 

 

“So you’re not mad at me?” he asked, voice muffled. 

 

“No, baby I’m not mad. You had to make such a hard and brave decision. I, along with your family am so proud of you.”

 

“The dream was about him, he said I let him down by not coming with him.” 

 

“You could never let him down.” Tony said, rocking them back and forth soothingly. 

 

\---

 

Tony held Peter for a few more minutes of comfortable silence until Peter peaked his head out and smiled shyly at him. 

 

“There’s my spiderbaby.” Tony smiled, “Feeling better?” 

 

“Yes.” Peter said gratefully, “Not sure I want to go back to sleep though.” he added sheepishly. 

 

“That’s okay, come with me.” Tony said getting up off the bed, “There’s something I want to show you. Friday initiate the ‘magical unveiling protocol’ please, and bring it to the common room.” 

 

Peter followed Tony curiously into the living room. 

 

He was greeted with the sight of the robot he built for Tony. 

 

“What’s this doing here?” Peter asked.

 

“Well I finished it’s coding, he’s officially a new lab assistant/sidekick.” Tony said proudly. 

 

“Wow really?” Peter asked, lighting up and moving closer to the robot to examine its movements. 

 

“Yes.” Tony said, pleased to see the smile on Peter’s face. 

 

“Does it have a name?” 

 

“Yes, indeed it does.” Tony said, sounding way to proud of himself, “His name as per the ‘magical unveiling protocol’ is Spid-E.” 

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Seriously, dad?” 

 

“This is the most serious I’ve been.” Tony scoffed. 

 

Peter just shook his head good naturedly. 

 

_ My dad is the best.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about the reunions? Is there something you want to see happen?Don't think that just because everyone seemed like they were all right now means the issues are glossed over. There are revelations coming as well as potential arguments. Also what did you think about the conversation between Natasha and Tony? I tried to get it right. I'm excited for the next chapter, there will be more angst and action.   
> Also what did you think of the robot name? haha


	19. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter's school unexpectedly goes on a lockdown, it is stressful for both Peter and Tony. It also serves as the first unofficial Avengers mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone the next chapter is here. So this chapter goes into my experience with lockdowns but is by no means a representation for anyone else's experience. Of course certain details have been changed or exaggerated to up the stakes since it is an Avengers story here. I hope that none of you have to go through this yourselves. If lock downs or anxiety attacks can be triggering to you then please don't read. To all the rest, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

“Shit!” Tony cursed when he turned around to grab more salt to add to the hashbrowns he was making. Natasha was standing there, seemingly having materialized out of thin air.

 

Natasha only smiled innocently, “Morning Tony.”

 

“Jesus.” Tony said, putting a hand to his chest, “Are you trying to kill me?”

 

“Will I inherit the tower if I do?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then no.”

 

Tony scoffed, “Glad to know where we stand, Romanoff.”

 

Tony had been in the process of making Peter his breakfast before school, before he was rudely startled by Natasha, who seemed intent on scaring him.

 

Natasha sat down at the counter, “So what’s for breakfast?”

 

“This isn’t for you, it’s for Peter.” Tony said pointedly, going back to making the hash browns he was cooking.

 

Tony didn’t want to admit it but it felt nice, the idea of cooking for the avengers… he felt like his family was finally… returning?

 

He shook his head at that, he already had a family, him and Peter. He couldn’t believe that less than a year ago he only had a mentor relationship with the kid and now they shared the same last name.

 

He honestly was so grateful, Peter filled a hole that was left in his heart since his own childhood. Together, they made their own little family. So when the Avengers came back, it felt like his family was only growing.

 

He hoped this time things would work, he still had some doubt but he honestly knew things would be just fine.

 

“Oh come on Stark, don’t you believe in sharing?”

 

“I do.” Peter said walking in, “And holy crap hi!” Peter yelled, staring wide-eyed at Natasha, “You are Black Widow!”

 

“That I am,” she smiled slightly, “Nice to meet you Peter.”

 

“Oh my god wow, it’s so amazing to meet you.” Peter said excitedly. “You’re so awesome, the way you fight using your body as your main weapon is unparalleled.”

 

“I like you kid,” she said approvingly, “I hear you’re a fellow spider as well.” She said, sounding impressed.

 

“Oh yes, us spiders needs to stick together!”

 

“He didn’t seem half excited to meet me when I came to his own apartment.” Tony muttered.

 

“That’s because he knows who to be impressed by.” Natasha shot back.

 

At that moment, Steve, Bruce, Thor and Loki all walked into the kitchen.

 

Peter looked like he could pass out.

 

“We smelled breakfast,” Thor said.

 

“Yes but it’s not—”

 

“Tony figured we’d be hungry so he’s making it all for us.” Natasha supplied.

 

“Actually it was for—”

 

“Thank you Stark, we are all famished.”

 

“Yeah especially me.” Clint said, popping out of the vents and jumping down to join everyone.

 

Steve smiled sheepishly and stepped forward to a very unamused (but secretly amused) Tony.

 

“I’ll help,” he said, “Okay..?” He asked, wanting to make sure Tony was truly okay with this. He didn’t want them all to force themselves on Tony after everything the man did for them.

 

Tony looked to him, a small smile forming on his face, “Okay, but you’re making the pancakes and I retain the right to try the batter.”

 

“And if any one of you all,” Tony said, using his spatula as a pointer, “Make Peter late for school then you can explain it to the principal yourself.”

 

All of the Avengers gauged the sincerity in Tony’s voice, realizing they were given no idle threat they nodded in agreement.

 

Meanwhile, Peter was internally screaming at the fact that he would get to have breakfast with the Avengers.

 

\---

 

Once Peter was done eating with the Avengers (he still couldn’t believe it) he waited for Happy to come and get him to drive him to school. The only reason Tony wasn’t driving him was because he had an SI meeting that he really couldn’t miss.

 

As Happy drove Peter to school, he noticed the kid was unusually quiet, “Hey kid, something wrong?”

 

“No… not really.” Peter said, “I was just wondering do you think it would be too much to ask Dad if my friends could come over for a sleepover sometime soon?” he asked, shifting slightly in the backseat.

 

“Why do you think it would be too much?” Happy asked, genuinely confused.

 

“I dunno, maybe because he’s already has so much to do.” Peter sighed, “And I don’t want to add to that.”

 

Happy sighed, sometimes Peter could be Tony’s biological son, “Peter you don’t have to worry about that, I’m sure Tony would be completely okay with that. Plus I’d bet he’d want to spend time with your friends as well.”

 

“Okay.” Peter said smiling widely.

 

A few minutes later Happy pulled up to the front of the school, “Have a good day, Peter. I’ll see you after school.”

 

“See ya Happy!”

 

\---

 

Once Peter got to school he immediately was greeted by Ned at his locker.

 

“Dude I saw the press conference!”

 

“Yeah.” Peter smiled.

 

“I can’t believe that you live with the Avengers now and that Tony Stark announced he has a son.”

 

“I know, It’s been a crazy week man.” Peter said.

 

“Well you will have to fill me in at lunch.” Ned said as they began to walk to their first class.

 

“I will,” Peter said, “Actually I was going to ask my dad if you and MJ could come over this weekend. It’s been so long since we’ve all hungout.”

 

Ned looked at Peter like he had three heads, “You mean we will get to spend the night in the Avengers tower?” he exclaimed.

 

“Shhh Ned!” Peter said, “No one knows about any of this yet so please, we gotta keep it a secret.”

 

“As long as we get to finish out millennium falcon set then I’m good.”

 

\---

 

After the impromptu breakfast with the Avengers, which had been nicer than he was willing to admit, Tony went to get ready for his meeting.

 

“He seems like a cool kid.” Clint said to Tony.

 

“Thanks.” Tony said, “As much as I would love to chit-chat with you all, I have to get going to a meeting. Friday can answer any questions you may have now about the tower. But when I get back I can tell you all about our new suits and upgrades.” Tony said.

 

He bid one last look at the kitchen before he left to his meeting.

 

Once he got there, Pepper was waiting for him outside the door with a look of surprise on her face.

 

“Well someone is on time today,” she said, trying to hide the disbelief in her tone.

 

“What can I say?” Tony said with a smirk, “Fatherhood suits me.”

 

“You are positively glowing.” Pepper shot back.

 

Tony shot her a genuine smile, he missed their back and forth banter.

 

“Before we go in there,” Pepper said, tone growing more serious, “I wanted to say that the way you handled the adoption announcement was perfect.” she said, approval clear in her tone.

 

“But there are some things we are going to have to discuss, the next steps in this process. To ensure the best outcome for Peter.”

 

Tony nodded seriously, “Okay, we can talk about that after the meeting.” he said in agreement as he opened up the door.

 

Pepper nodded and followed him inside, sometimes she couldn’t believe how much Tony had changed.

 

\---

 

Lunch couldn’t come soon enough. Peter and Ned sat together talking as they waited for MJ to join them.

 

“What’s up losers?”

 

Peter and Ned both faked offence, “And here I thought we were your friends.” Ned said.

 

“I don’t have friends.” MJ deadpanned.

 

“So I guess this would be a bad time to see if maybe you wanted to come over to the tower this weekend?” Peter asked.

 

MJ raised a curious eyebrow, “I guess that doesn’t sound... terrible.” MJ admitted.

 

Peter beamed, “Cool, I just have to ask my dad, but I wanted to make sure you both were available first.”

 

“How are things with Tony?” MJ asked tentatively, she knew that Peter seemed happier lately but that didn’t mean she still didn't have her reservations about the infamous playboy billionaire.

 

“Things are great!” Peter said enthusiastically, “He has been amazing and it’s awesome to live with the avengers.”

 

“It must be so cool!” Ned chimed in.

 

“Has he told you how he’s going to deal with the fallout of him announcing to the world that he has a son?” MJ asked seriously, she didn’t want her friend to get hurt.

 

Peter hesitated, “Well no… but—” he cut off when he felt his spidey sense go off.

 

Then he heard the school alarm go off.

 

“This is not a drill.” Principal Morita said over the PA, “Report to the nearest classroom, we are under lockdown.”

 

“Repeat we are under lockdown.”

 

Peter, Ned and MJ all looked at each other in simultaneous shock.

 

“We are under lockdown, go to the nearest classroom now.”

 

That’s all it took for the three of them to spring into action and go to the nearest classroom together.

 

Once they got to the classroom they all started to begin to barricade the doors. Their classroom was already full and they all knew what they needed to do.

 

Some other students were working on closing the windows and moving the desks towards the doors.

 

Once they were done barricading the teacher who was in the class told everyone to be quiet and shut the lights off.

 

Peter, Ned and Mj all sat next to each other in nervous stressful silence.

 

After a minute Peter quietly pulled his phone out and sent two texts.

 

\---

 

Tony sat in his meeting, so far things were going good. He didn’t want to jinx it but the board seemed way less annoying today and more inclined to go along with his ideas without a fuss.

 

 _It’s a miracle!_ He thought sarcastically.

 

He was listening to Pepper discuss a new upgrade for SI’s clean energy department when he felt his phone buzz in his chest pocket.

 

He frowned, there were only a few exceptions as to why his phone would even buzz during a meeting. All of them were serious reasons so he was hoping that maybe it was nothing incredibly major.

 

He pulled out his phone when it buzzed a second time in a matter of seconds, one was an alert from Friday, an alert concerning Peter’s safety. The second was a text from Peter himself.

 

_Hey dad, I just want to let you know that my school is on lockdown right now. I am not even supposed to be on my phone right now but I needed to let you know that I'm doing okay. Not sure what’s going on._

 

 _Well that’s not good, not good at all_ Tony thought stupidly.

 

It took him a second for the words to register but when they did, he shot up and began exiting the door immediately.

 

Pepper immediately shot him a concerned look.

 

“Sorry—I have—I need to go now.” Was all he managed before sprinting out of the room and to the top of the tower.

 

He shot Peter a text in his haste to get up to the tower, _It’s gonna be okay kid, I promise._

 

He bursted into the common room, shocking everyone who was in there, which was most of the Avengers.

 

“What’s wrong Tony?” Steve asked, urgently seeing the look on the other mans face.

 

“It’s Peter,” Tony said, voice cracking, “His school is on lockdown.”

 

\---

 

Once Peter got a chance he sent out two texts, one to May and one to Tony.

 

He got a response from Tony right away which was comforting. May took a few more minutes to respond but considering she was on a different continent, a few minutes wasn’t that big of a deal.  

 

_Thanks for letting me know Pete. It will be fine and you’ll be fine. You are a strong kid._

 

Peter smiled a little at that.

 

Some other students were gathering information from the outside, asking their parents to check the news for them. Information varied but it seemed as if there were some common factors, that there were multiple shooters and that they were armed.

 

Peter cursed himself, normally he would have his special watch that Tony gave him with access to both Karen and Friday, but with all the excitement going on in his life, he forgot to put it on for school.

 

To make matter worse, he may have used his phone a little more than he was supposed to so his bartery was already low.  

 

He tried to keep his nervousness at bay, he knew that even without the suit he still had his abilities, so he could use them if he absolutely needed to, but it was more than that.

 

If he used his powers, he would not only expose himself but endanger the students. Everyone in this room at least would know about Spiderman and that opened opportunities up for bad guys. And if he did fight the bad guys he would have to using only hand to hand combat—which he had gotten better at after the whole cassie incident—but without the suit it would be easier for the shooters to hurt people.

 

This wasn’t looking too good.

 

Peter noticed MJ shift next to him.

 

“Hey.” he said, placing a hand on her arm, “You okay?”

 

MJ shook her head, “This is not how I planned to spend my Monday.”

 

Peter smiled slightly, “Me either.”

 

“Shhh” the teacher said, “My name is Mr. Lopez,” he said, “I know you all are nervous but it is important to stay quiet.” he said, “So far all we know is there are multiple people who are armed most likely two or three, now I know we barricaded the odors but if they come in here we all are going to need to work together to overpower them. I know we’ve been taught to stay quiet but we all need to fight if we need to.” he said.

 

 _Wow, I think I like this teacher_ Peter thought.

 

More stressful silence.

 

\---

 

“His school is on lockdown?” Steve repeated.

 

“Yes he sent me a text, I need to go there and save him.” Tony said, “Friday, get the suit ready!”

 

“Tony wait!” Steve said. “You can’t just go barging in there!”

 

“Why the hell not?” Tony said incredulously.

 

“Because we don’t know everything that's going on. You can’t go into a situation like that blind.” Steve tried to explain.

 

“What’s there to know? I go in there and stop the shooters before they kill my kid.” Tony said as the suit formed around him.

 

“Tony you can’t go.” Bruce spoke up, “It’s a trap.”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you think it is a coincidence that Peter’s school is being targeted a week after you announce you adopted a kid?” he asked.

 

“People already knew that Peter was your intern.” Natasha said, “Maybe they connected the dots or at least are taking a guess.”

 

“Shit.” Tony said, realizing that they were probably right.

 

“We will figure out what to do, together.” Steve said, “Because we are a team now.”

 

Tony looked up at all their faces and realized that it was true, “So what do you suggest?”

 

“Well, first we need Friday to gather as much intel as possible.” Bruce said.

 

“I'll go get Thor.” Clint said.

 

“And second,” Steve said, “I think now would be a good time to show us our upgraded suits.”

 

\---

 

Peter sat anxiously next to his friends feeling totally useless. He tried to concentrate and use his enhanced hearing for any signs of trouble or any information at all.

 

He sighed in frustration when he couldn’t pick up anything. He started feeling a little anxious when he realized all he could do was wait.

 

“It’s okay Peter.” Mj said.

 

“No it's not, I am supposed to be a hero.” he whispered, “I am supposed to be able to help people.”  

 

“Sometimes you can’t.” Mj said, “And that’s okay, you can't save everyone Peter.”

 

“It will probably all be fine,” Ned tried to say from the other side of Mj, “It’s probably not as bad as their saying, we don't know anything for sure.”

 

Peter just nodded his head, _things can always get worse though,_ he thought. _Deep breaths._

 

His spidey sense went off again, but this time nothing happened. He looked around confused when he heard another student gasp.

 

“I checked the news and they're saying there's a possible bomb threat.” she barely managed whisperer.

 

Peter couldn’t believe it, but then he looked and saw the teacher look at his email with a worried expression.

 

Crap, what could they do now?

 

Peter looked around again and saw that some of his classmates were crying quietly and some were just quiet, seemingly numb with shock.

 

“It seems that there is a bomb threat,” the teacher—Mr. Lopez said— “But they are sending in SAWT in hopes of containing the situation.”

  


The words did little to comfort.

 

Next thing they knew, they heard loud noises outside and everyone became quiet and tense with worry. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for something to happen but nothing did.

 

Peter didn’t know what to do at this point, he wanted to go out there and try to stop the bad guys but he couldn't. He knew nothing about disarming a bomb and if he did leave class he risked exposing the fact that there were many people in this classroom. He couldn’t do that to his classmates.

 

\---

 

As the Avengers all suited up in their new suits, they tried to come up with a reasonable plan. So far Steve and Natasha would focus on stopping the gunmen with Tony looking into their backgrounds. Tony would help disarm them as well and Thor and Bruce and Clint were all on standby. They planned to sneak into the school unseen using the stealth tech Tony worked into their nano suits.

 

They were going to fly on the quinjet when Friday spoke up, “Boss we have an issue, it appears that now there is a bomb threat at the school.”

 

All the color drained from Tony’s face, “What?”

 

“There appears to be a bomb threat, sir.” Friday repeated, “But we are not sure if it is true or not, however SWAT has been notified and is approaching the scene.”

 

“Okay new plan, Thor and Tony, you both will deal with the bomb, Tony try to find it and disarm it and if you can’t we will have Thor and Loki try to contain it.”

 

“What?” Tony shouted.

 

“Tony we don’t have time to discuss this.” Steve said turning to Thor, “Can you and your brother contain the blast?”

 

“Yes, we must.” Thor said.

 

Tony was so frustrated. He felt like he couldn’t do anything to help Peter and it was really starting to get to him.

 

“Tony.” Clint said.

 

“What?” Tony snapped.

 

“I know what you’re going—”

 

“Uh no actually, you don’t.”

 

“Yes I do.” He said, “I have kids to, remember?”

 

“Fine, okay maybe you do know.”

 

“I hate to break it to you but a lot of times you can’t stop things like this. All you can do is your best to keep them safe and prepare them.”

 

“And if I fail?” Tony asked, sincere worry in his voice.

 

“I’ve never known you to fail anyone.” Clint smirked.

  


_Please be okay Peter. No he’s going to be fine. I’m his father and I’m going to save him._

 

\---

 

Peter could see that a fellow classmate he didn’t know was on his way to an anxiety attack. He decided to help him, the same way his dad would help somebody, he would be brave.

 

“Hey,” Peter said walking over to where the kid was sitting and sat down next to him. “What’s your name?”

 

“Sam.” he said between breaths that were much too quick for Peter’s liking.

 

“Well Sam, normally I wouldn’t do this but I think you are having anxiety so I think if you want to sit with me and just breathe slowly that would be good.” Peter said softly, he knew he was taking a risk here.

 

“Okay.” Sam said. “Can I grab you arm?”

 

“Sure.” Peter said, the pulled out his phone, pulling up pictures he had taken in LA, “So want to see these awesome pictures I took? I have so many stories from when I got to visit LA…” Peter said, beginning to tell him stories until eventually he calmed down.

 

“Thanks…” Sam said.

 

“It’s no problem man, I’ve been there before and we all have to help each other when we can.” Peter smiled. “If you want you can come sit with me and my friends.”

 

“Okay that would be nice.” Sam said.

 

Peter introduced Sam to Ned and Mj and they all conversed quietly, sharing stories they all probably would never if they weren't in this situation.

 

He learned that Mj had a rough time with her parents so she would draw comic book stories to distract herself, he learned that Ned would sing his sister to sleep every night and he learned that Sam had lost his father a few years back. Peter decided to share what it was like for him to lose his parents so young.

 

After some time went by, mostly stressful waiting he heard another student gasp, “The shooters decided to send a message, they said they have a reason for targeting our school and will blow it up if they don’t get what they want.” she said. “They said they could do it any second.” she said shakily.

 

Everyone in the room looked shocked some people cried and some people looked stressed and some just stayed silent.

 

Peter did everything he could to stay still, fighting the urge to run out of the door.

 

But then, an odd feeling of peace came over him. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his favorite pictures, he looked at pictures of him and May at the apartment, selfies they took at dinners out, he looked at pictures of him and Tony together in the lab, or when they would go out together. He looked at pictures of his friends when they spent time together. Then he looked at pictures he took with Happy, and then some of old pictures of his family.

 

_I was really lucky. I have so many great people in my life._

 

He quickly sent two other texts.

 

\---

 

The Avengers were suited up and flying as fast as they could to Peter's school and luckily it wasn’t too far, they'd be there in minutes. They knew the shooters had essentially demanded them to come, they knew they wanted them or Tony more specifically to pay.

 

They were a minute to Peter’s school when Friday alerted Tony of a text from Peter, “Show me.” Tony said inside his suit.

 

_Hey dad, I’m sure you probably know more about what’s going on then I do but I just wanted to say thanks for everything. You're the best dad anyone could have and I’m so lucky to have you. Just wanted to make sure you knew that. Love you._

 

Tony’s eyes teared up at the message, he knew Peter was saying this just in case he wouldn’t get to ever again. But Tony knew that Peter would not die today or ever, he wouldn’t let it happen.

 

Which is why Tony would reply to Peter in person when this was all over.

 

Once they got to the school Natasha and Steve entered the back entrance to find the gunmen and take them on by surprise. Tony entered as well scanning the school for the explosive. Once he located it he had Friday scan for anything that would lead them to who was responsible for making it.

 

However, he quickly discovered there was a timer and there was only 20 seconds left.

 

“Shit! Thor I need you and Loki in here now to contain this now, Cap there’s an explosive and it’s counting down with fifteen seconds left.”

 

“Got it Tony,” Steve grunted, “We have most of the men down.”

 

A second later Thor and Loki were right next to Tony.

 

“Brother can you contain it or must I fly away with it?”

 

“I’ve got this.” Loki said and then used his magic to destroy the bomb. Tony would’ve admire the beautiful magic had he not been so stressed. Thank god they got here when they did.

 

Tony let out a breath and then they all joined Cap, Hawkeye and Black Widow to kick some ass. Together they all fought with familiar ease, Natasha had one guy hanging from a wire on the ceiling, Clint had another guy passed out and pinned to the wall by an arrow and Steve had plainly knocked guy out cold.

 

Then they helped escort the kids out.

 

\---

 

As soon as the guys were neutralized, Tony ran to find Peter. “Friday, take me to him.”

 

“He’s down the hall to the left, last room.”

 

Tony busted through the room, probably with a little too much force but sue him, he was worried about his kid.

 

Peter looked up in shock and awe, “Dad?” He asked.

 

Tony ran to him and scooped him up, “Yes, Pete, it’s me and everything is okay now.” He said, kissing Peter on his head.

 

“Oh thank you dad, I’m so happy you’re here.” Peter said, slowly dropping down from his father's hold.

 

When Peter stepped back his father immediately began checking his body for injuries. Some could even say he was fussing.

 

“Are you hurt? Did anything happen?”

 

“No dad I’m fine, I promise.” He said even as his dad told Friday to scan him. If Peter noticed his Dads eyes looked a little shinier than usual, he didn’t say anything.

 

Luckily there weren’t too many students who witnessed that reunion. But in that moment neither of them really cared.

 

Tony ran his suited hand through Peter’s hair, _he’s real, he isn’t gone._

 

The relief they both felt to see each other again was palpable.

 

“Let’s go home,” Tony said, beginning to walk towards the door.

 

“Wait,” Peter said, going back to his friends, “Do you all have ways back home? Because if not you can always come with us.” Peter said.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Tony said, holding his hand out, “You both must be Ned and MJ, nice to meet you but I wish it was under better circumstances.”

 

Ned still managed to look starstruck after everything, “Nice to meet you… Mr. Stark—I mean Ironman.”

 

“We’ve both got rides home, thanks.” MJ said, not looking at all star struck, but maybe slightly impressed.

 

“Okay.” Tony said, sending Peter a questioning look, “Ready to go?”

 

“Yes.” Peter said, exhausted.

 

As they walked out Peter caught sight of the other avengers, “You came with everyone?” Peter exclaimed.

 

“Of course.” Tony said, subtlety turning Peter to walk away from the main entrance and to a car with Happy and the rest of the Avengers were waiting and walking to.

 

“What happened?”

 

“We can talk about that later, Pete,” Tony said, “We don’t know everything and for now all I want is for us to all get home safe.”

 

“Okay.”

 

\---

 

Once everyone got back to the tower the Avengers and Peter all went to shower and try to relax.

 

After Peter was finished he came back to the kitchen looking for Tony only to find several bags of takeout from his favorite Thai restaurant.

 

“Thought you could use it after the day you’ve had.” Tony said, placing a plate of food in front of Peter.

 

“Thanks.” Peter said.

 

“Did you talk to May?” Tony asked.

 

“Yeah, I talked to her before I got in the shower, I explained to her the situation. She understands but she will want to talk to you as well.” Peter explained.

 

“Okay that’s fine, I’ll call her tomorrow.”

 

Peter only nodded.

 

Tony sighed then walked to sit next to Peter.

 

“Hey,” he said, placing an arm around Peters shoulders, “I know today was scary but you got through it.”

 

“Thanks, dad, you saved everyone.” Peter said smiling up at Tony.

 

Tony didn’t smile back, he actually frowned which confused Peter.

 

“Actually… this was my fault, those guys put two and two together. They figured out that it was you I adopted, because of the fact that you were my intern. They were there to hurt people, especially you in order to get to me.” Tony said, angry.

 

“But dad, it was mostly just threats—”

 

“The bomb was real Peter, we had Loki get rid of it.”

 

Peter stayed quiet for a minute, “Even though that’s true, dad it isn’t your fault. You didn’t control those guys or make them chose to do what they did. They are responsible, no one else.” Peter said firmly.

 

“Okay, spiderbaby.” Tony said, smile evident in his tone.

 

“I love you a lot.” Peter said, snuggling into Tony’s side.

 

“I love you too, Pete, so much.” Tony said, kissing Peters hair, “No more scaring me for the rest of the week, okay?”

 

Peter laughed, “Deal.”

 

Just then the rest of the Avengers entered the kitchen and began to pull out silverware and drinks to eat dinner together.

 

“Thank you everyone.” Peter said, “You saved all of us today and I don’t know how to repay you for that.” He said gratefully.

 

“No need to thank us,” Steve said, smiling to Peter, “It’s what we do.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked, next chapter is going to be more fluffy for Tony and Peter. There may be an argument or two but that's it. This lockdown is going to affect Tony as well by bringing up things from the past for him.


	20. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony struggles with nightmares after Peter's school goes on lockdown. Also some interesting secrets come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii I'm back. Firstly, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. First off, I went to Spain and the trip was amazing and beautiful but the internet situation sucked. Then when I got back I had to play catch-up at school and I had to study for three midterms and had projects to do all before spring break. Now that thing will be less hectic I can write more, but school does come first. That being said I always think about you all and your comments/hits/kudos mean everything. Here's the next chapter, let me know what you think!

“So how is Peter doing?” 

 

“...” 

 

“Tony?” 

 

“What?” Tony startled out of his daze. 

 

“Peter.” Steve repeated, “I asked how he was doing, you know since the lockdown.” 

 

“He seems fine.” Tony said, grabbing his cup of coffee once the machine beeped. 

 

“Okay, well that’s good.” Steve said, “I was actually hoping I could ask you something…” 

 

“What is it?” he asked, curiosity piqued now that he was slowly waking up.

 

“Well, Peter, Thor and I were talking last night and Peter was telling us a little about his childhood and well one thing led to another and I was wondering if it would be okay if Peter and I went to go see Queens and maybe I could take him to Brooklyn?” Steve asked, timidly. 

 

To say Tony was surprised would be an understatement, “Oh wow… well we would have to pick a day… but I don’t see why not.” Tony said, smiling slightly. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yes?” he said, “Why do you sound so surprised?” 

 

“It’s just…” Steve trailed off, “I’m just happy you trust me with Peter.” he smiled. 

 

“Well yeah, of course I trust you with him, you saved him.” Tony said earnestly, “That and it’s not like you're a terrible person and you’re skills as a hero are above average, I guess.” he smirked. 

 

“Oh, well gee that means a lot, Tony.” Steve played along smiling. 

 

“Will you two stop gazing into each other's eyes and come down for the team training session?” Natasha said walking into the kitchen to grab a banana. 

 

“We don’t gaze into each other’s eyes.” Tony said petulantly. 

 

“Sure.” she said, “By the way, the news is loving us, ever since the Avengers saved a school full of children it’s like the term ‘rogues’ is offensive now.” 

 

“Should we do another conference?” Steve asked. 

 

“I was talking to Pepper about it, I was planning another conference anyways since this was a targeted attack at Peter.” Tony said solemnly, “I could address the fact that we are back now.” 

 

“I think the public knows that, so best to keep it short and sweet.” Natasha said. 

 

“Sounds good.” Steve said as Natasha started walking toward the elevator. 

 

“Meet me down in the training room in five.” she said. 

 

“And here I thought I was the leader.” Steve joked. 

 

Tony chuckled slightly then rubbed his eyes. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” Steve asked. 

 

“Never better,” Tony tried to smile, “Now, let’s get down there before Nat castrates us.” 

 

Steve laughed as they both walked to the elevator together. 

 

Tony hoped that training would tire him out enough to keep him from having horrible nightmares of his son dying again. 

 

\---

 

Peter had just finished closing his laptop from video chatting Ned and Mj. He laid back on his bed when his dad knocked on his door. 

 

“Hey kid.” Tony said, walking in. 

 

Peter noticed that his dad was drenched in sweat, “Training go well?” 

 

“Yup, don’t worry, if there was ever any doubt, your father is still a badass.” he smirked. 

 

Peter plugged his nose, “So what’s for dinner?” 

 

Tony ruffled Peter’s hair in retaliation, “I was leaving up to you but I think the gang wants to order from that 50s place we both like.” 

 

“Oh that sounds great.” Peter said, releasing his nose, “I was also wondering if I could talk to you about something.” 

 

“Sure.” Tony said, sitting down at Peter’s desk chair.  

 

“Well I was hoping if it would be okay if Ned and Mj could come for a sleepover this weeked?” 

 

“Oh yeah sure, I’d love to get to know them kiddo.” Tony said, “Especially Mj.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because she didn’t seem the least bit starstruck when she saw me bust through the door to your classroom.”

 

Peter laughed.

 

“Oh I also would like to have the numbers from both of their parents, I know we have had the past few days off after the lockdown but I want to make sure they’re all comfortable with their kids staying somewhere else.” Tony said. 

 

“Yeah, sure.” Peter said, then sat up. 

 

Peter noticed a weird almost sad look cross his dad’s face, “Dad… are you okay?” 

 

Tony looked up to meet his son’s worried eyes, “Yes of course, why do you ask?” 

 

“I dunno… I just have noticed that you’ve been yawning a lot and have been drinking more coffee then usual… so…” 

 

Tony sighed, he knew he should probably be honest but he wanted to protect his son. He didn’t want to tell him about the recurring nightmares he was having about crushing his sons heart after he was shot.

 

“I’m fine kid, just have a little more work than usual is all.” he said. 

 

Peter didn’t believe him but he let it go for now. 

 

“Ookay,” he said, “Then let’s go get us some 50’s shakes, but first you really need to shower dad.” 

 

\---

 

After the team had dinner everyone decided that they were going to have a movie night. Tony was exhausted but he knew that if he tried to fall asleep now, he’d only wake up screaming. 

 

They all sat together on the ridiculously large couch, apart from Clint and Loki who were sitting on bean bags. 

 

They were watching the Sherlock Holmes movies and laughing about the resemblance that the actor who played Holmes had to Tony.   

 

“Seriously, are you sure you don’t have a twin?” Clint asked. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony said, “Robert Downey Jr. doesn’t look anything like me.” 

 

Natasha scoffed while Bruce chuckled.  

 

They had finished the first movie and moved on to the second one when Tony realized Peter fell asleep. He noticed because Peter began to lean on him in his sleep. 

 

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter who only snuggled more into him and wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle. 

 

All of the Avengers exchanged small smiles at the sight. 

 

\---

 

When it came time for everyone to go to bed, Tony shifted in order to wake him up. 

 

When Tony tried to shake Peter off of him, he only grunted in his sleep and held on tighter to Tony. 

 

“Okay, well that’s not very helpful now is it?” He said. 

 

Seeing only one solution, Tony picked Peter up into his arms and began walking to Peter’s room. 

 

For a teenage boy Peter was pretty light,  _ must be a spider thing.  _

 

Tony carried Peter to his bedroom and then gently set Peter on his bed, he tried his hardest not to wake Peter up. He waited ten minutes once he was sure Peter was settled before going to his bedroom to try to get some sleep. 

 

Tony had an idea of why this was happening, he had suffered from nightmares many times after Afghanistan, after the wormhole and even after the falling out with his team. But, these nightmares seemed about a million times worse to him, the idea that his son could be taken away from him was absolutely unbearable. After the lockdown, it just became so real, Peter was his entire life now and if anything happened to him… 

 

_ No, don’t think that. Peter is here, he’s safe and there’s no reason to worry.  _

 

And with that thought he brushed his teeth, pulled back his covers and went to sleep. 

 

\---

 

_ “Tony you need to keep his heartbeat steady!” Bruce commanded as he stitched Peter up.  _

 

_ “I’m trying to!” Tony shouted.  _

 

_ “You have to do it harder,” Bruce said, “He’s slipping away!”  _

 

_ “What do you mean?” Tony cried, “I’m pumping as hard as I can—” he cut off when he squeezed to hard and Peter’s heart crumpled, turned to ash and blew away.  _

 

_ “What—what's happening! Bruce!”  _

 

_ “You failed him Tony, just like you fail everyone.” Howard said coldly as he walked into the operating room.  _

 

_ “What?”  _

 

_ “He was the last one Tony.” Howard said, picking Peter’s limp body off of the metallic table. “All of them are dead, all of the Avengers, because of you and Peter...he was our last hope and you failed him.”  _

 

_ “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about—Bruce was right here.” he turned only to see a pile of ash there as well.  _

 

_ “You’re such a failure Tony.” Howard said with such hatred in his voice, “You were never my son and you never should have had one.”  _

 

_ Then he dropped Peter’s body and he turned to ash.  _

 

_ Tony screamed.  _

 

Tony shot up in bed and practically called his suit. His heart was pounding and he had a cold sweat all over him. 

 

“It is 3:30 am, Friday morning and the temperature is currently 58 degrees fahrenheit.” Friday spoke up. 

 

“Thanks, Fri.” Tony said, trying to calm his heart rate and not cry at the same time. God he was so tired and all he wanted to do was sleep but he knew he couldn’t since he would only see his kid die in front of him again. 

 

Instead he opted for a quick warm shower to try and relax. The warm water seemed to do its job since he could feel his muscles relaxing and his heart rate returning to normal.

 

Afterwards he wanted to see if he could find any snacks in the common room. 

 

He padded his way through the dark hallways until he finally reached the kitchen. He was rifling through the fridge and grabbed a can of whipped cream when he noticed Natasha sitting on the couch. 

 

“Tony.” she said in greeting. 

 

He walked over to the couch, sitting down across from here, one look at the bags under her eyes told him she was here for the same reason he was. 

 

“Natasha” he said, grabbing the remote, “What’s your stance on badass illegal creation and distribution of methamphetamine?” he asked, pulling up the first episode of Breaking Bad on Netflix. 

 

Her mouth twitched into a smile, “Never seen it.” 

 

Tony smiled and let the episode play, “Prepare for your life to change.” he said, pouring the whipped cream straight into his mouth. 

 

After the opening scene, which featured Walter White crashing an RV in his underwear and recording a goodbye message to his family, Natasha spoke up. 

 

“Peter is going to be fine you know.” 

 

Momentarily caught off guard Tony shifted away from her, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

“Tony,” she began, tone knowing but not judgemental, “It’s clear to anyone with eyes how much that little spider means to you. After what almost happened I know you must be having nightmares. I mean the bags under your eyes are very pronounced, you’re drinking more coffee than usual, after Peter’s asleep you stay by his door for ten minutes before you—” 

 

“Okay, okay, I get it, I’m messed up. Now what of it?” he snapped.

 

She stayed silent for long enough that Tony finally turned to look at her, which he was sure was her intention. 

 

“We are all messed up.” she said, “But we are a team and we are here for each other. Don’t forget that.” she said, shifting on the sofa to get comfortable. 

 

Tony didn’t know what to say, so he settled with a simple “Okay” and let the warm feeling in his chest grow. 

 

Friday wordlessly resumed playing the episode which she had paused while they were talking. 

 

“Besides,” she said, “That little spider is growing on all of us.” 

 

Ten minutes later, Steve walked into the common room looking just as ragged as both of them. 

 

“Hey, Steve.” Tony said, “Wanna join the ‘No Sleep Club’?” 

 

Steve smiled slightly, taking in the sight of both of them, he must’ve reached the same conclusion that Tony had since he walked to the kitchen and spoke up, “I’ll make some hot chocolate.” he said. 

 

Once he was done he gave each of them their mugs and then sat down next to Tony. 

 

They all lost themselves in the fictional story for a while. 

 

They also lost themselves in the comfort of knowing that they weren’t going through hellish nightmares alone. 

 

\---

 

The next morning everyone was in the kitchen having breakfast when they had an unexpected visitor. 

 

Friday spoke up, “Miss Maximoff just entered the tower and she is on her way up.” 

 

“I didn’t know Wanda was coming.” Clint said looking to Tony. 

 

“I didn’t know either.” Tony said at the rest of the Avengers curious glances, “Did she sat why she’s coming, Fri?” 

 

“No she did not boss.” 

 

A moment later the elevator dinged signaling Wanda’s arrival. Everyone waited for her to enter the kitchen, they were hoping this would be her visit to let them know she was going to move in with them at the tower. 

 

“Hey Wanda.” Bruce greeted, “How are things?” 

 

“I need to talk to Stark.” she said, her tone clipped.

 

“What about?” Tony said, “If you want to move in, I told you it’s an open invitation.” 

 

“I don’t want to move in with someone like you.” she said angrily.

 

“What is wrong, Wanda?” Steve asked growing concerned. 

 

“What is wrong? What is wrong is the fact that Stark makes everything about him and all of you think he is hero.” 

 

“What are you talking about Wanda?” Clint asked, then glanced worriedly at Peter who sat still at the counter. 

 

“I’m talking about the fact that we were all supposed to be there when the avengers went out to fight for the first time again.” 

 

“It was an emergency.” Tony explained, “My kid was on lockdown and all of the students and teachers were in danger. We needed to save them as fast as possible and you weren’t here.” 

 

“Oh so it is my fault then?” 

 

“No he isn’t saying that, Wanda.” Steve said, “It was my decision as much as Tony’s to assemble the team, saving lives always comes first.” 

 

“No it doesn’t.” Wanda said, crossing her arms, “It’s all about him.” she said pointing at Tony, “It’s whatever he wants to do when he wants to do it and everyone else has to fall in line. And if you hadn't agreed then he would punish you just like he did with the accords, he’d lock us all up again.” 

 

Tony was getting furious at this point, “We needed to save lives that day,” Tony said, “And I apologized to Steve and everyone about how it went down, besides the accords were about accountability. We need that if we want to be as fair as we can be, and everyone here agrees.”

 

“They’re all just under your influence Stark, just because you have money doesn’t make you better than everyone else.” She snapped. 

 

“I never said I was!” Tony said, voice raising.

 

“Yes but you act like it, or if people don’t agree with you then you force them too. I mean you almost killed an entire nation with your murderous invention, Ultron remember? I don’t know how any judge ever allowed you to adopt a kid. ”

 

Tony went pale at that. 

 

“That is enough, Wanda.” Steve said, “You have no idea what Tony does for all of us. I know you feel left out and I understand why but no one is going to apologize for saving everyone at that school.” 

 

“Ultron wasn’t just on Tony, it was on me too.” Bruce said, “We created him so that the Avengers wouldn’t have to risk their lives anymore and so the earth would be better protected.” he said, voice raising slightly at the end. 

 

“You’re all under his influence.” Wanda said, “You all just let him convince you of everything because he acts like he knows everything. Well you can’t get into my head Stark.” 

 

“I beg your pardon?” Loki suddenly spoke up, as everyone turned to look at him, “But getting into people’s heads isn’t Starks power, it’s yours.” Loki said. 

 

“Brother?” Thor questioned.

 

“I came here and decided to join this team because I didn’t want what happened to our people to happen to theirs.” Loki said, “In order to have a strong team there cannot be secrets among them.”

 

“What secrets?” Steve asked. 

 

“Why don’t you tell them what she made you see, Stark.” Loki said.

 

Tony stared at Loki with a mix of shock and horror, “How—” 

 

“I am the God of mischief.” He proudly declared, “I know how magic works, besides she’s been projecting ever since she came in here.” 

 

“What did she show you Tony?” Steve asked softly. 

 

All eyes were on Tony, after a minute of internal debate he finally spoke up,  _ be honest with them this time, don’t make the same mistake as before.  _

 

“Just before I was able to get the tesseract on our mission, Wanda showed me a vision of all of you dead.” 

 

You could hear a pin drop. 

 

Wanda took the silence as an opportunity to leave the room and the tower

 

“I saw all of you in a pile of ruins, lifeless. I was the only one left.” he looked down with his heart pounding. “I couldn’t save any of you.” 

 

“That is not all,” Loki spoke up, “In the vision Steve said he could’ve saved you all and asked Tony why he didn’t do more.”   

 

“Tony, why didn’t you tell us?” Thor asked. 

 

“How could I?” He asked sadly, “I was worried about the upcoming battle and already worried about our safety, our morale.” Taking a breath, “I was the one who killed the Avengers.” 

 

For the first time, everyone understood why Tony did what he did. They had no idea what he’d been through.

 

“You know that’s not true, Tony.” Steve said.

 

“I need a minute.” Tony said and then walked out of the room.

 

“Umm, I think I should probably…” Peter trailed off as he stood up and followed his dad. 

 

\--- 

 

Tony was so focused on walking to his lab that he didn’t realize Peter was following him. 

 

“Dad—” 

 

“Sorry you had to hear that kid.” Tony chuckled mirthlessly. 

 

“Wait, dad can we talk please?” Peter asked, gently grabbing his arm. 

 

“I’m surprised you still want to after what you heard about me and Ultron.” 

 

“I already knew about Ultron dad, and I knew you only made him so that you could protect everyone.” Peter said. 

 

“How?” 

 

“Because that’s the only reason you invent things.” he said with such conviction. 

 

“Pete…” 

 

“I love you, dad.” Peter said, “And you are such a great parent, nothing is going to change that.” 

 

Tony blinked rapidly and looked away, barely being able to force the words out. 

 

“But I’ve been lying to you.” 

 

“About what?” 

 

“When you were shot, your heart stopped.” Tony said, “So I had to pump it for you.” 

 

Peter was shocked, “You…” 

 

“It was the only way to save you.” Tony explained, “Bruce and Helen had to get the other bullets out and your heart couldn’t handle the strain on its own.” 

 

They both stood there in silence. After a minute Tony spoke up.

 

“When you asked me if something was wrong you were right, after the lockdown I’m worried about losing you.” 

 

Peter was still quiet, but it looked like his eyes were getting shinier by the minute.

 

“Look Peter, I understand if you’re upset since I lied to you and I tell you it’s not good to keep secrets so—” he cut off when Peter threw himself at him in a spider hug. 

 

“I’m not mad at you, god you’re the reason I’m still alive. This is why you’re my hero. You saved me, dad, it was all you. I love you so so so much even though you call me spiderbaby.” he said, clinging to his father tightly. 

 

“You love that nickname.” Tony said, trying to keep his emotion at bay. 

 

“I get that you’re worried about me, but we are strong heroes dad.” Peter said, “Besides, we have an even bigger family now.”

 

“Speaking of family,” Clint said, popping his head into the hallway, “Can we join in on the hug?” 

 

“What?” Tony asked, taking in the sight of all of the other Avengers head peaking their heads into the hallway one by one each behind one another like some sort of cartoon. 

 

“Family hug!” Peter shouted and began laughing as all of the avengers began surrounding them. They were all squished together like penguins except for Loki who rolled his eyes and returned to his room.   

 

\---

 

Afterwards Tony and Peter had a little movie night in Tony’s room. 

 

They were half laying/half sitting together propped up against Tony’s luxurious pillows with the blankets pulled up to them halfway.

 

Peter knew his dad was having trouble sleeping so he decided to use some of his acting skills, he very convincingly—if he did say so himself—began to yawn and make his eyes droopy. 

 

He began to lean on Tony who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

 

“You ready for bed, kid?” he asked, rubbing his hand up and down Peter’s arm. 

 

“Mmmhmm.” 

 

Tony chuckled, “Well then let’s get you to bed.” Tony said as he began to pull the covers back, however Peter had other ideas since he grabbed Tony around his middle and stared up at him with his best puppy dog eyes. 

 

Tony scoffed but seemed to have relented, “Really, spiderbaby?” he asked pointedly. 

 

Peter continued to stare at Tony. 

 

“Fine then have it your way.” he said, laying them both back. 

 

Peter only snuggled closer to Tony, then nudged his head on Tony’s chest. 

 

Tony sighed fondly, “So high matinence.” he said as began to run his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Peter spoke up. 

 

“Love you.” he murmured practically asleep. 

 

“Love you too, kiddo.” 

 

Tony didn’t have any nightmares that night, in fact it was the best he had slept in a long time. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wanda thing will be solved, it's just I've always wanted that vision with Tony to be resolved. Had he told the team I think things would have gone very differently.


	21. Not a new chapter but a note **Endgame spoilers below**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Please don’t read this if you haven’t seen endgame.****
> 
>  
> 
>    
> ***There are spoilers about the ending***  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***Last warning***

Hi everyone so I’m writing this note because I’m totally heartbroken with endgame. I’m sure you can guess why. 

I didn’t expect to be THIS sad over tony starks death so I was hoping we all could talk about it? 

It may sound super silly but I—like many of you—am and always will be super attached to his character. 

Like I think we all kinda leaned on him over the years and he’s been such an important character in our lives and now he’s gone. 

Dont get me wrong, I couldn’t think of a more badass way for him to go out and he saved the universe which was perfect. 

But everything about his death hurt me, you could tell he didn’t want to go and just Peters reaction killed me. And also when Pepper told him he could finally rest killed me as well. 

Part of me feels mad because was it really necessary for him to die? It felt like everyone (besides Nat) got their happy ending and he was robbed of his time with his family. Like why couldn’t he have just retired? 

So this weekend has been tough like I didn’t expect his death to make me so so so sad. I was bawling at the theater lol. 

I just want Tony to come back to life but that’s not gonna happen. 

Lastly what do you all think I should do? I definitely want to continue this but I feel ridiculously sad. Is there anything specific you want to see in this story now?  

My plans are to pretty much ignore endgame and give my version of a happy ending. 

I think we all need a support group or something. Lol. 

I’ll try to update soon.

Love you all 3000

-Layla 


	22. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mj and Ned spend the night at the Avengers tower and Tony Stark is such a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, we are back to our regular scheduled programming! This is officially new chapter so don't worry about any spoilers since what I am writing isn't even compliant with Infinity War or Endgame. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think! This one is a fluffy chapter so be warned! :)
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say thanks for all of the lovely comments. You all helped me SO MUCH especially after Endgame and I can't tell you what that means to me. If you all want to continue discussing endgame or the new FFH trailer that just dropped today, I ask you to discuss it in the previous "chapter" (more like discussion page) so that no one accidentally reads anything in the comments pos this chapter.

When Saturday arrived Mj and Ned finally came to the tower for the first time. Tony had spoken to both of their parents and had arranged for them to spend the weekend at the tower. 

 

Peter was super excited and spent a lot of time cleaning his room, which had admittedly gotten messier than he cared to admit. 

 

Well, his dad liked to call it a mess, but Peter preferred the term organized chaos… with everything in its proper place. 

 

Tony stood leaning against Peter’s door frame with a smirk on his face, enjoying the entertainment of his son using his spider powers in order to clean the room faster. 

 

Peter had just shot a web in order to grab all of his dirty clothes at once to throw in the laundry when Tony spoke up.  

 

“You know kiddo, this is why I tell you to put your things away. So, you know, you won’t be freaking out at the last minute trying to make your room presentable.” 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he huffed, moving on to fixing his papers on his desk. 

 

“Oh,” Tony said in mock seriousness, “Maybe you’re finally fixing your room because you want to impress Mj.” He smirked. 

 

Peter got a funny look on his face but then quickly schooled it, “I don't like Mj dad and you better promise not to embarrass me please.”

 

“Remember the days when you got all starstruck when you talked to me?” Tony asked rhetorically, “I miss those days.” 

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Yeah well then I got to know you.” 

 

“Hey spiderbaby, that’s not very nice.” 

 

“I learn from the best.” 

 

Tony scoffed and ruffled Peter’s hair. 

 

“You know i’m just kidding right?” Peter asked, he knew his dad wasn’t as confident as he acted to be. 

 

“Of course, kiddo.” Tony said, “I mean I’m only the best avenger.” 

 

“Miss Jones and Mr. Leeds have arrived.” Friday spoke up. 

 

Peter immediately brightened up and walked out of his room along with Tony to the elevators. 

 

“Where are the other Avengers?” Peter asked, “I haven’t seen any of them today.” 

 

“Well Nat and Clint are out tonight, Bruce is packing for a three day conference with some gamma scientists, Thor and Loki are… well I don’t know what they're doing and Steve is in his room as far as I know.”  Tony said. 

 

“Oh.. okay.” Peter said slowly. 

 

“Why? Did your friends want to meet them?” 

 

“I think Ned did, yeah.” Peter admitted somewhat sheepishly. 

 

“Well there's always next time, kid.” Tony said. 

 

Right then the elevator doors open to reveal an extremely excited Ned and a happy looking Mj. 

 

“Hey guys!” Peter said, hugging them both at the same time. 

 

“Hey Peter,” Ned said, “Oh my god it’s Ironman and I’m in the Avengers tower, this is so great and awesome and amazing!” 

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Ned.” Tony said, smiling. “And you too Mj.” 

 

“It’s nice to see you Mr. Stark.” Mj said.

 

“Please no formalities, call me Tony.” 

 

“Okay Tony,” she began, “Are you aware that the top 1 percent which you are a part of are actually oppressing—” 

 

“Okay!” Peter said, “Tower tour time!” Peter said, pulling his two best friends along. 

 

Tony only watched in surprise and amusement. 

 

\--- 

 

After Peter showed his friends around the tower they decided to hangout in Peter’s room. 

 

“So what’s it like to live with the Avengers, I mean  _ really _ like.” Ned asked. They were all huddled on Peter’s bed, lying on their stomachs while playing The Office on the TV in the background. 

 

“I mean it’s pretty cool,” Peter said, “Not as crazy as you think because the Avengers are people too. We have a lot of family dinners and movie nights.” 

 

“That’s so cool! What’s Loki like?” 

 

“He’s awesome, he’s done a lot of magic tricks and has even pranked Thor a few times.” 

 

“Tony spends time with you, right?” Mj asked seriously.  

 

“Yes…” Peter said, slightly confused by the sudden shift in topic.

 

“I just want to make sure he’s serious about taking care of you, there’s been a lot of media attention on you since the whole lockdown.” 

 

“Yeah, he says he’s got that covered and Tony takes care of me.” 

 

“Not just the spiderman stuff right?” she pressed. 

 

“No not just that, he helps me with everything, even all of the little stuff. Mj, he’s my dad. He cares about me so much.” Peter said. 

 

“We just want to know if it’s all working out for you Peter.” Ned said, “To make sure it’s not all too much for you, I mean you deserve normal after everything you’ve been through.” Ned said. 

 

“Oh okay, thanks guys.” Peter said. 

 

“Did you guys know we are getting a new science teacher when we go back to school next week?” Mj asked, changing the subject. 

 

“No I didn’t, did they say why?” Peter asked. 

 

“No, just that this is exciting news since this teacher is new and is supposed to have an extremely impressive background in science.” 

 

“Oh that’s cool.” Ned said, “Hopefully he will be better than our last teacher.” 

 

“Yeah I think Mr. Gonzales was tired of me doing ‘extra’ experiments in the lab drawers.” Peter sheepishly admired.

 

“You don’t say?” Ned said. 

 

“So…” Mj began, a playful smirk in her tone, “Have you been talking to Sam much since the lockdown?” 

 

“We’ve texted a few times on and off.” Peter sad, “Why?” 

 

“No reason.” Mj smirked. 

 

“No, what?” Peter pressed. 

 

Mj and Ned just smiled.

 

“So, wanna play Mario Kart?” Ned asked. 

 

“Yes!” 

 

\---

 

Tony had waited until 5pm to start dinner, he was planning on making dinner for the kids but he would need time to prepare the dish. 

 

He was working on the sauce for his pasta dish when Steve walked in. 

 

“Am I interrupting?” he asked. 

 

“No I could actually use your help.” Tony said, “Know how to make fresh pasta?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Tony did a double take at that, he wasn’t expecting  _ Captain America _ to know how to make pasta. 

 

“I uh… watched a lot of Master Chef while I was on the run.” He said, looking embarrassed. 

 

Tony bursted out laughing at that, “This is great, please make yourself at home. Pasta maker is in the pantry, Gordon.” 

 

They managed to make the pasta dish in a decent amount of time and while they were waiting for it to finish Steve spoke up. 

 

“You know...about Ultron.” 

 

“We didn’t have to talk about that Steve.” Tony said, quickly trying to change the subject. Just because they had cleared the air didn’t mean Tony was entirely comfortable talking about it. 

 

“No I just wanted to make sure you knew that I don’t think you don’t do enough.” Steve began, “I know you’ve done more for this team and more to protect this earth than any of us. I just wanted to say thank you.” 

 

Tony looked up at Steve, surprised by the genuine gratitude in his voice.

 

“Well… you’re welcome but it’s no big deal really.” 

 

“It is to me and to all of us.” 

 

Just then, the timer for the pasta went off and Tony quickly turned away and had Friday call Peter and his friends to the kitchen. 

 

Steve was about to make a break for his room when Tony stopped him. 

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“Well I was just leaving…” 

 

“Why?”

 

“I figured you wouldn't want me around with Peter’s friends, might get awkward.” 

 

“Nah it should be fine, they’d be excited to meet you. Plus you helped make dinner.” 

 

“Holy crap, Captain America made my dinner?” Ned exclaimed. 

 

\--- 

 

Dinner was nice.

 

Steve had told Peter and his friends some stories about when he was younger and even some about how he got in trouble with school and with his mother. 

 

It was really cool to know that Captain America wasn’t perfect, that he had a rebellious streak like the rest of them. 

 

“I can’t believe you tried to steal from a store and run away when you have asthma.” Ned said. 

 

“It was for my neighbor! They needed some food and I was tiny and could slip away!” 

 

Tony laughed and Mj spoke up, “Actually, speaking of kids getting into trouble, I have to know what made you decide to film those educational PSA’s.” 

 

“Yeah especially the ones about not getting detention.” Ned said. 

 

“What, PSA’s?” Tony asked, immediately intrigued. 

 

“Yeah I’ve been wondering that as well.” Peter said.

 

“They play those?” Steve asked, cheeks gone completely red. 

 

“Yeah, i’m pretty sure they play that at every school across the nation, possibly internationally as well.” Mj said. 

 

A minute passed before Steve responded, in truth he had somewhat forgotten he had filmed those tapes. And he definitely didn’t think anyone would play them. 

 

“I uh, back around the time after the Avengers first assembled, Fury asked me to do it. Said it would help boost the morale and image of the Avengers if Captain America was supporting responsibility in education. I agreed on the terms that none of my teammates would know and I got to learn the real reason behind why he had an an eyepatch.” 

 

“Seriously?” Peter said, “What is it?” 

 

“I was sworn to secrecy.” Steve said, “I was told that if the secret got out, nations would collapse.” 

 

Tony scoffed and Peter, Ned and Mj all looked super interested. 

 

One look to Tony and Steve knew that he was determined to find out the truth. 

 

After a few more minutes of conversation Steve found out that Mj was an artist as well and offered to sketch with her if she ever needed help with an idea. 

 

\---

 

After dinner was finished Peter and his friends went to go watch movies together. They were deciding what to watch on Netflix when Tony came up to them. 

 

“Hey, Pete, I just want to make sure you finished all of your work before you go back to school on Monday.” 

 

“Yeah dad I got it all done.” Peter said somewhat distracted. 

 

“Hey,” he said, ruffling Peter’s hair, “You sure?” 

 

“Yes dad I’m sure.” 

 

“Okay and you brushed your teeth right?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Remember to call May tomorrow, okay? And I want your backpack packed for school as well.”

 

“Okay, dad now can you leave pleeeeeaaassee.”  

 

Once Tony left both Mj and Ned bursted out laughing, “God who knew Tony Stark was such a dad?” 

 

\---

 

Sunday was even more fun than Saturday since Mj and Ned got to meet Thor and Loki. Then they went to a local mini food fair that happened to be in New York that weekend with Tony as their chaperone. 

 

Pretty soon it was time to go back to school. 

 

Overall it had gone pretty well, Peter really liked his new science teacher and it was nice to see everyone again, including Sam, though people were still understandably nervous. 

 

There seemed to be a few nosy reporters lurking around the school but thankfully none were actually on campus. None of them bothered Peter and he was able to slip past them without any trouble. 

 

Peter wasn’t sure if it was because of his residual nervousness or being at the loud fair the night before, but he had a headache when he woke up that steadily grew worse and worse by the time school was out. 

 

He breathed in a sigh of relief when happy picked him up from school.

 

“Everything okay kid?” 

 

“Yeah Happy, just a little headache.” he said through clenched teeth,  _ why is everything so bright?  _

 

Once he got home he went to his bed, trying to lie down and feel better. 

 

“Tony will be home in about five minutes.” Friday said, although it sounded like she screamed through a megaphone. 

 

“Uh.” Was all peter managed with both the pain in his head increasing as well as his heart rate. 

 

_ Please don’t be a panic attack.  _

 

The next thing Peter knew, Tony was crouched next to him on the side of his bed. 

 

“Pete,” he asked, “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Mmmm...head hurts, won’t stop.” he practically cried.

 

Tony knew what was wrong then,  _ stupid sensory overload.  _

 

“Okay,” Tony whispered, “It’s gonna be okay Pete,” Tony said softly, carefully picking the teen up in his arms. 

 

Peter clung to Tony, burying his face into Tony’s chest. 

 

“Don’t be scared Pete, it’s just sensory overload, it’s hurting your head and making you feel all funky but it will pass.” Tony said as he walked to the common room. 

 

“Friday tint all of the windows as well as cancel out all outside noise.” 

 

Tony set Peter down on the couch then went to retrieve the heated blanket from inside a small closet in the halway. He knew Peter would need it since he tended to get cold when he had sensory overload. 

 

Peter was curled up into a little ball when Tony got back, Spid-E was there too, seeming to have sensed Peter’s distress. 

 

Tony pulled Peter up and moved them over to chaise lounge part of the couch. He pulled Peter between his legs, Peter’s back against Tony’s chest so that Peter could essentially use him as a bed. Peter already felt cold so Tony spoke up. 

 

“Spid-E bring me that red blanket please.” 

 

Spid-E did as he was told and brought the blanket over, beeping softly. 

 

“Thank you.” Tony whispered as he pressed the button to get the heat going. 

 

Peter seemed to be doing slightly better now that it was dark and quiet. He snuggled further into Tony. 

 

Tony smiled softly, even though moments like this sucked, they were also pretty amazing.  _ I never knew I could love someone so much.  _

 

After another minute, Tony decided to gently begin massaging Peter’s head. He actually looked up “how to give best massages for headaches” in case of a situation like this. 

 

He started with slow gentle strokes around Peter’s head, working from top to base in slow circular motions. Then he used the heel of his palms to get around Peter’s temples which he was sure were hurting. 

 

He also gently rubbed the bright eye pressure point which was below Peter’s eyebrows towards the inner corner of his eyes. 

 

That seemed to help Peter a lot since all tension seemed to have left his body. 

 

Tony continued his massage for a few minutes when Peter spoke up, “Thanks dad.” he mumbled. 

 

“No problem kiddo,” he whispered, “You’ll feel better soon.” 

 

“I know.” Peter said, falling more and more asleep, “Thank you... for keeping me safe. And bein’ the awesomest dad e’er.” he mumbled, falling asleep in Tony’s arms. 

 

Tony’s heart soared. 

 

“Thank you for being the best son ever.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this? It's pretty much shameless fluff. The next chapter will be longer and have a little angst.


	23. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey comes back for a visit and Peter gets to know his new teacher better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone the next chapter is here! It took a while for me to get this out since school has been insane, I've had many projects to finish and some I still have to do as well as getting ready for finals. It will all be over soon though so hopefully I can get more chapters out :)   
> I hope you all like this chapter so let me know what you think!

After Peter got some much needed rest he was ready to go back to school. He was actually looking forward to it more than usual since his new science teacher seemed awesome: he encouraged students to experiment on their own.

 

And if you asked him that was a much needed improvement from his last teacher who got mad at him for his “side” experiments that may or may not have resulted in a minor explosion or two. 

 

Once he got dressed he walked over to the kitchen where some of the avengers already were. 

 

Steve and Clint stood close to one another each one working on making breakfast. Steve was flipping pancakes while Clint was working on frying bacon. 

 

Tony was sitting at the counter watching them both amusedly, “Hey birdbrain, try not to burn the house down.” 

 

“Oh shut it Stark I am the master of the culinary arts.” Clint snapped back. 

 

“I’ll eat you food Clint.” Peter said, taking a seat next to his father. 

 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Tony said, “I’ll blame that lapse in judgment on your still tired brain but I don’t want you to be poisoned.” 

 

“Clint’s not going to poison me.” Peter said, “Besides, I have enhanced immune system anyways.” 

 

“Hey!” 

 

Just then Natasha, Thor and Bruce walked in. They all sat down and each grabbed some of the bacon. 

 

“It’s your funeral.” Tony said. 

 

Steve turned around and handed Peter a plate of pancakes and bacon “Don’t worry, it’s edible I promise.” 

 

“Thanks Steve.” Peter said and then dug in. 

 

“You better hurry kiddo or we’re going to be running late.” 

 

“You’re taking me right?” 

 

“Yup.” 

 

—- 

 

Tony drove Peter to school in comfortable silence, Peter leaning his head against the cool glass. 

 

“So... I just wanted to let you know that I’m trying to work on something that will suppress your sensory overloads, like a pill that you can take when you feel the headaches coming on that will reduce your symptoms.”

 

Peter perked up from where he was slouched against the car window, “Seriously dad that’s… amazing thank you so much.” 

 

“It's nothing kiddo.” Tony smiled.

 

“I know you have a lot on your plate dad… so thank you for this.” Peter said as his dad made a left turn. 

 

“Pete listen to me, you’re my son okay? Nothing I do with you or for you is work in my eyes.” Tony said firmly, “Got it?” 

 

“Got it.” Peter smiled. 

 

“Both Happy and I are going to be in a meeting that will make us a little late picking you up.” he said, “Do you mind waiting or do you want one of the other avengers to pick you up?” 

 

“As cool as that sounds.” Peter began, “I think I’ll just wait for you, don’t want to attract any more attention then I already have.”  

 

Tony pulled up to the side of the school, “Alright kid sounds good, don’t worry about the photographers, we are going to take care of that today.” 

 

“Alright dad I’ll see you after school.” Peter said, stepping out of the car. 

 

“Love you!” 

 

“You too.” 

 

\---

  
  


Most of the school day went without a hitch save for a few snarky comments from Flash who was still mad about being an alternate at decathlon.  

 

Peter got to his science class early and was the first one to sit at his desk. He was pulling his books out when his teacher approached him. 

 

“Hi there, it’s Peter right?” 

 

“Yes.” Peter said somewhat timidly and smiled up at him. 

 

“Well, Peter I’m Mr. Alexander and I just wanted to properly introduce myself. Yesterday I gave the students an opportunity to tell me something about themselves so I could get to know them and their interests better. I was hoping maybe after school you would want to do the same.” he said kindly. 

 

“Oh...well yeah that would be cool.” Peter said as more students started filling in. 

 

The rest of class went by great, Peter loved the way Mr. Alexander taught science. He made it interesting and told the class that every week he would read to them an update from the science journal and have a discussion about it in class. That was something that none of his other teachers ever did. 

 

Mr. Alexander also seemed very excited to teach his students, he also let them know that they would have a group project of their choosing. All in all things seemed to be going really well. 

 

\---

 

Tony was in the middle of a break between meetings when his phone rang. 

 

“Stark.” He answered. 

 

“Tony.” Rhodey spoke up. 

 

“Honeybear!” Tony exclaimed, he could practically hear Rhodey rolling his eyes. 

 

“Hey Tones.” 

 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Tony asked, it was so nice to hear Rhodey’s voice again. 

 

“Was just calling to check in on you and to tell you I actually have some time off and wanted to know if you’d be alright with me stopping by the tower?” 

 

“Okay—you’re kidding right? How much time do you have off?” It had been forever since he’d seen Rhodey. 

 

“At least a month but—” 

 

“You’re spending it at the tower.” Tony said decidedly, “I have a room ready for you.” 

 

Rhodey chuckled, he really missed Tony, “Alright, I guess I’ll have to cancel my room I had saved at base—” 

 

“I’ll cancel that whole base if you don’t.” Tony said, “When will you be arriving?” 

 

“I should be there by tomorrow by 16:00.” 

 

“Alright sounds good I’ll have Happy pick you up.” 

 

“Alright Tones, I’ll see you soon.” Rhodey said, then the line clicked off. 

 

Tony was so excited to see Rhodey, in truth it had been way too long since he last saw him. He missed Rhodey and now come to think of it, he would get to introduce Rhodey to Peter, his son. He wondered what Rhodey would think of him being a dad.

 

\---

 

Peter was in a good mood when he got to lunch. Ned, Mj and Sam were already sitting together by the time he got there. 

 

“Hey guys.” Peter said. 

 

“Hey.” they all said. 

 

“So,” Mj said, “We were just talking about decathlon and Max says he’s out so that opens up a new slot and I was trying to convince Sam here to join us.” 

 

“You don’t want to try out?” Peter asked. 

 

“I don’t know…” Sam said, smiling shyly, “I know a lot about science but the other subjects I’m not strong in, especially history.” 

 

“That’s okay, we all have subjects we aren’t as good in.” Peter said. 

 

“Yeah besides we could help you study.” Ned said.

 

“Yeah that way we won’t need to have Flash become an official member.” Mj smirked. 

 

They all ate and made small talk for a few more minutes when Flash himself made way to their table. 

 

“Hey Parker word has it you're the reason that there are paparazzi hiding out around here.” 

 

Before Peter could get a word out Sam spoke up, “It’s not Peter’s fault, why would you blame him?” 

 

“Because everything is his fault, as if Tony Stark would actually adopt you and if he did it would only be because he needs to look good for the media.” Flash sneered. “You’re just an orphan Parker.” 

 

“Enough Flash.” Mj said, “One more word and you'll never be more than an alternate.”

 

Flash scowled and walked away. 

 

“Don't listen to him.” Ned said.

 

Peter nodded his head and looked down. 

 

“Well now I definitely want to try out for decathlon.” Sam said. 

 

Peter smiled gratefully at his friends.

 

\---

Once school was done Peter made way to his science classroom to talk to his teacher and stopped outside the door.  

 

“Peter, please come in.” he said.

 

Peter walked in and sat down at the nearest desk. 

 

“So Peter this is just meant to be entirely informal, really I’m just trying to get to know my students better.” He said, “So is there anything you’d like me to know about you?” 

 

“Well,” Peter said, “I guess I would just say that I really love science.” he said smiling, “I’m really passionate about robotics specifically robots that could be used to help others in the future. I was really excited when you said we’d be discussing science journals in class since it’s about stuff that’s happening in the real world now.” Peter said excitedly. 

 

“Wow, that’s great Peter. Have you tried building your own robot before?”  

 

“I have actually, I would use stuff I found in the dumpster and use it to build my own stuff.” Peter said somewhat sheepishly. 

 

“That’s incredible, most students I’ve spoken with haven’t tried to build their own stuff yet.” he said. 

 

“Oh well I try to do it in my spare time, I really enjoy it. I’m also on the decathlon team.” he added.

 

“That doesn’t surprise me, one of the students— think her name is Mj—mentioned you.” he said. “Well, Peter, since you shared I figured I should share as well. This is my first job as a teacher, I studied robotics as well and graduated from UCLA.” 

 

Peter’s eyes widened, “You went to UCLA? What was it like? How was the robotics program?” Peter asked excitedly. 

 

And that’s how he and Mr. Andrews ended up talking about robots for the next half hour. 

 

“Yes and it’s so cool how advanced AI is becoming, I mean we could create robots that could help save so many lives in the future—” Peter cut off when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket eyes widening when he realized he had missed a phone call from his father, “Oh my god I’m sorry Mr. Alexander I didn't realize how long we had been talking for, I actually have to go.” he stood up grabbing his backpack. 

 

“It’s alright Peter, it was nice talking to you. I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” 

 

\--- 

 

Peter raced over to the black car where his dad and Happy were waiting and hopped into the back. 

 

“Hey, kid.” Tony said, “Where were you? You didn’t answer your phone.” Tony said, slight reprimand in his tone. 

 

“Hi Happy.” Peter said, “And I’m sorry dad, I got caught up talking to my new science teacher. He asked me to come by after class.” Peter said, slipping his seatbelt on as Happy pulled into traffic. 

 

Tony raised an eyebrow at him from behind his glasses, “Oh yeah? And why is that, you didn’t get into trouble did you?” 

 

“No! Nothing like that. He just wanted to introduce himself and get to know me better since he’s new.” Peter said, “I didn’t get the chance to since I was home resting yesterday.” 

 

“How did it go?” 

 

“It went really well. He seems really awesome. He’s super into science and robotics. I was talking to him about how advanced AI is getting when I missed your call.” Peter said with a bright smile. 

 

“Oh… okay well I’m glad you like your new teacher.” Tony said. 

 

“He seems great.” Peter said. 

 

Tony nodded again, “Well kid I actually have some news for you. My good friend Rhodey is going to be staying with us.” 

 

“You mean war machine??” Peter exclaimed. 

 

“Yes that would be him.” 

 

“That’s awesome!” Peter said. 

 

They continued the ride home with Tony telling Peter some stories about him and Rhodey when they defeated the Mandarin. Honestly Peter couldn’t wait to meet the other man, he seemed awesome. 

 

\---

 

Tony was practically ready to bounce off the walls with excitement waiting for his best friend to arrive.  

 

“Sir, Colonel Rhodes has entered the building, shall I direct him up here to the living room?” 

 

“Yes Fri and tell Peter to come out of his room.” 

 

“Will do boss.” 

 

A few moments later the elevator dinged and Rhodey stepped out holding two luggages. 

 

“Rhodey!” Tony exclaimed, walking up to him wrapping his arms around the taller man. 

 

“Tones, how are you?” Rhodey said, patting Tony on his back. 

 

“I’ve been great Rhodey, there's actually something I need to tell you.” Tony said seriously, stepping back. 

 

“Oh yeah?” 

 

Before Tony could answer Peter walked into the room fresh out of the shower. 

 

“Who’s this?” Rhodey asked. 

 

Tony walked over to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Actually this is what I wanted to tell you. This is Peter Parker-Stark and he’s my son.” he said proudly. 

 

Well, Tony Stark never did anything halfway did he? 

 

Rhodey stood completely still, shock written all over his face.

 

“I… wow… you have a son?” he managed to ask. 

 

“Yes, I adopted him. You may remember him from Germany though. He’s also Spiderman.” Tony said like he was talking about the weather. 

 

“Wow okay, this is huge.” Rhodey said, then took a step closer extending his hand to Peter, “It is nice to meet you Peter.” 

 

Peter smiled up shyly and took Rhodey’s offered hand, “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Rhodes.” 

 

“You’re awfully polite for Starks kid.” Rhodey smiled and Tony scoffed, “Please just call me Rhodey.” 

 

“Okay,” Peter said, “It’s so awesome to meet War Machine!” 

 

Rhodey laughed, he liked this kid more and more already. 

 

\---

 

Dinner was nice, Peter and Rhodey both shared stories. Peter opened up about being Spiderman and Rhodey traded some funny stories about Tony when they lived together in a dorm. 

 

Afterwards Peter excused himself then asked if it was okay if he went on patrol. 

 

“Did you finish your homework?” Tony asked. 

 

“Yes.” Peter said. 

 

“And curfew is when?” 

 

“Ten pm.” 

 

“Okay, not a minute later.” 

 

“Okay thanks, dad!” Peter said and then raced out of the room. 

 

Rhodey chuckled and then stood up to help Tony clean up the table. 

 

“What?” Tony asked. 

 

“Nothing it’s just, I’ve never seen you like this. You’re such a dad.” 

 

“Oh gee thanks.” 

 

“It’s a good look Tones.” 

 

“I’m glad.” 

 

“Want to tell me about him?” Rhodes asked as they both walked over to the couch. 

 

Tony sat down next to Rhodey, a small contented smile on his face “He’s amazing Rhodes. You know I met him because of Spiderman and I knew he was smart but I just didn’t know  _ how  _ brilliant he really was.” 

 

Rhodey waited a beat before asking, “So what made you decide to adopt him? I mean I get mentoring the kid, but you’re his father now.” 

 

“I know it seems…  _ unexpected  _ and it is, but he’s just incredible Rhodes. He filled in a part of my life—a hole that I didn’t know existed. I did this because I know in my heart that he was meant to be mine.” 

 

Tony stayed silent for a minute then added, “I know I’m like the last person you’d expect to be a father and I get if you have your doubts about—”

 

“Hey who said anything about doubts?” Rhodey cut him off, “I’ve known you since we were in college, you think I doubt your capabilities as a father? You are the most brilliant, kind and capable person I know. You hide it behind a whole lot of snark and an even bigger pain in the ass but if I had to pick one person to bet on to be a great father it would be you.” He said firmly. 

 

Tony gave his friend a huge smile, “Thank you.” He said, voice slightly hoarse. 

 

“There is something I actually wanted to talk to you about though.” Tony said. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“It’s about Peter and MIT.” Tony said seriously.  

 

“Uh huh, you planning on sending him there?” Rhodes asked. 

 

“Well I was and I still want him to but something happened.” Tony said and then proceeded to explain what happened with Peter and his robot. 

 

“That’s insane, we have to do something.” 

 

“I know Rhodey, I have a recording of the whole thing but I don’t want to make Peter feel bad by releasing it, the media is already circling us like sharks as it is.” 

 

“Since when has Tony Stark  _ ever  _ been afraid of the media?” Rhodes asked disbelievingly. He knew Tony wasn’t completely immune to what the media said about him, but Tony wasn’t one to back down. Besides, they went after his kid, he knew Tony would do whatever it meant to protect him. “What’s this really about?” 

 

Tony considered lying but ultimately decided to give it up. He needed his friends help and more importantly he needed to help Peter. 

 

“It's just one of the first major decisions I’ll have to make as Peter’s parent and I just want to do it right.” Tony said. 

 

“I don’t want to be Howard.” He added. 

 

Rhodey gripped Tony’s shoulder firmly, “Anthony Edward Stark you are not Howard, I’ve seen the love and adoration you have for Peter.” Rhodey said with such conviction, “You could never be him.” 

 

Tony offered him a crooked, albeit grateful smile that spoke volumes. 

 

“That being said, we better take them to task, we both go back there and confront this jerk and then make him apologize to Peter. I can talk to him too if you want.” 

 

“I think that would help yes. We should have this guy fired.” Tony said, eyes growing fierce with protection. 

 

“So it’s settled then.” Rhodes said. 

 

They both sat in comfortable silence when Rhodey spoke up again.

 

“Also I wanted to ask how it was having the ex avengers back.” 

 

“Now honeybear we know that they’ve earned their title back.” Tony teased, though Rhodey could tell he tended slightly. 

 

“I’m serious Tones, they better be treating you right. What’s it like having them back?” 

 

“It’s all good I promise.” Tony said, relaxing a little, “I mean it is hard sometimes, to get past everything that happened but we are working on it. It’s truly nice having them back. Feels complete.” He said honestly. 

 

“What about Rogers?” Rhodey asked, now being the one with a protective edge in his voice. 

 

“He’s actually been really great.” Tony said, “He really helped me so much when I needed him to. We still will probably disagree on some things but it’s better than it was even  _ before  _ all of it went down.” 

 

“It better be.” 

 

“Stand down honeybear.” Tony smiled. “Oh how I’ve missed ya Rhodes.” 

 

They spent the rest of the evening catching up and talking well past midnight. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we will be dealing with Mr. Davidson very soon and Flash will be making more appearances but he better watch out since we all know Tony is a very protective Iron Dad.  
> Also we might be finding out who was behind the school lockdown very soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Comments and kudos are appreciated but if you even read my story I will be happy. I'll probably add more chapters and I'm totally open to prompts or ideas. The same goes for constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
